Demonio de la Hierba
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Konoha jamás fue mi hogar, jamás cuidó de mi. Siempre desearon hacerme daño. Los he perdonado, no los lastimaré a no ser que ellos así lo quieran. Si atacan la Hierba, entonces no me culpen si la hierba despedaza las hojas, pero no lo haré por venganza. Jamás volveré al infierno. Soy un Devil Slayer de Luz y voy a traer luz a este mundo de tinieblas.
1. Prologo

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **N/A Diego: Nuestra historia está inspirada en "Kumo no Dokugan Yoko" del usuario AirdaIII.**

 **N/A Laura: Aquí Naruto será un Devil Slayer.**

 **::::::::::::**

 **Prologo**

 **::::::::::::**

Cada **10** de Octubre, se celebraba que el Yondaime Hokage, hubiera vencido al peligroso Kyūbi y sacrificara su vida. Por ello, se preparaba un carnaval: había comida, habían juegos, había música y la aldea estaba en un ambiente de fiesta permanente. Todos vieron como el Sandaime Hokage, llegó a un estrado y comenzó a narrar el valiente acto de su sucesor fallecido, sobre como derrotó al Kyūbi.

En otro lugar de la aldea, en el monte del Hokage, se podía apreciar la existencia de una base secreta, que en esos momentos estaba siendo usada por un hombre de cabello negro, con vendas en su ojo derecho y ropas blancas y negras, ante él 17 ANBU's, quienes aquella noche cumplirían una misión de suma importancia para su señor.

Detrás de Danzō se encontraba un escritorio, ese lugar era en el cual se habían planificado la caída de los clanes Uzumaki, Senju y Uchiha, cuando dos de ellos pusieron en peligro a Konoha: uno por querer desertar (Senju), otro por negarse a darles algunos sellos que habían deseado (Uzumaki) y otro por planificar un golpe de estado (Uchiha).

―En esta noche, vamos a acabar con aquello que inicio el Yondaime ―dijo Danzō a sus ANBU's, ustedes atacarán al niño con Jutsus que le duelan y causen heridas, dejaremos que los aldeanos y otros ninjas se ocupen del resto, pero no pueden permitir que el Jinchūriki muera, deberán de dejarlo entre la vida y la muerte, para que yo pueda usar mi Jutsu.

―Hai, Danzō-Sama ―dijeron los ANBU's, mientras que salían de la habitación, el Yami no Shinobi realizó un Shunshin y apareció en un laboratorio de NE, donde caminó hasta un tubo vacío y ante dicho tuvo, había una placa "Paciente **#4365** ", Danzō pensó en su futura arma y sonrío, tenía que funcionar, tenía que obtener su nueva arma cuanto antes.

El anciano desapareció en un Shunshin, para ir a su base de NE.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Sandaime Hokage, llegó al barrio rojo de Konoha, luego de dar su discurso sobre Minato, en sus brazos llevaba un paquete, llegó al apartamento **#9** y tocó, del otro lado un niño de cabello rojo y ojos azules abrió la puerta.

―Buenos días, Jiji ―dijo el niño sonriente.

―Buenos días, Naruto ―dijo el Hokage veterano ―Feliz cumpleaños ―el niño abrió su obsequio, era un chaleco sin mangas de color verde.

―Gracias ―dijo, mientras que se lo colocaba, el Hokage extendió su mano y ambos salieron de la casa, algunas personas miraban sorprendidas a su Hokage y con odio al niño, otros veían al niño con lastima.

No todos los habitantes de la aldea, eran tan estúpidos, algunos de ellos, podían diferenciar entre un pergamino de sellado y un Kunai, era una lástima que aquello no se pudiera aplicar a todo el mundo.

La pareja, llegó a Ichiraku Ramen, donde ambos comenzaron a comer, mientras que Ayame y Teuchi le felicitaban por su cumpleaños y le regalaban un collar de cordel, con un jade.

La mañana fue agradable para el niño, luego el Hokage tuvo que despedirse del niño, para volver a sus obligaciones y el niño fue a su casa.

La felicidad del infante no duró mucho más, pues en el atardecer, quizás a las **19:00** horas, se vio rodeado por una multitud con antorchas en sus manos, el niño salió de la casa, usando la tubería, pero fue visto por un ninja, quien alertó a sus compañeros.

― _¿Por qué siempre quieren lastimarle?_ ―se preguntó, sin dejar de correr― _¿Qué les hice?_ ―la multitud gritaba, mientras que otros se les unían, el niño no dejó de correr, llegando hasta el bosque de la muerte y entrando por un agujero en el enrejado, varios Jōnnin's, ANBU's y ANBU's de NE se atrevieron a seguir al niño quien no dejó de correr, en ningún momento ― _No, no, no_ ―se dijo desesperado.

En un árbol cercano, el niño vio algo brillar y corrió hacia el lugar, asustándose al ver a un hombre de cabello plateado, vestido con una chaqueta negra abierta, una herida en el pecho y un pantalón desgarrado ― _**"Pequeño..."**_ ―susurró el hombre― _**"¿De qué huyes?"**_

―Quieren… quieren lastimarme ―explicó el niño ―Dicen… que soy un demonio.

― " _ **Estúpidos"**_ ―dijo el hombre en sus últimos minutos de vida ― _**"Tu alma es pura…"**_ ―el hombre alargó su mano y tocó con dos dedos la frente del niño ― _**"Te he obsequiado, el poder… de un verdadero demonio… el Devil Slayer, el… Hakuma no Metsuaku (Devil Slayer de Luz)"**_ ―el niño sintió como a su cabeza llegaba un conocimiento de diversas técnicas y luego sintió su cuerpo ser rodeado por otra energía ― _**"El Chakra… usa energía espiritual y física, la magia… usa energía natural y espiritual, entre mis conocimientos, los cuales acaban de pasar a tu cuerpo y mente, está el cómo canalizar ese poder…ellos quieren herirte… tú solo… tendrás que defenderte, puedes hacerlo…"**_

― ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ EL DEMONIO! ―Gritó un hombre y pocos minutos despues, cientos de personas llegaron.

― _**"** **Ser valiente… no significa… no tener miedo"**_ ―dijo el demonio mirando al niño, quien retrocedía asustado, para luego― _**"Ser valiente, significa reconocer que temes a algo… y poder sobreponerte a ese temor"**_ ―el niño apretó sus manos.

― **¡Katon: Gōenkyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Llamarada de Fuego)** ―exclamó un sujeto atacando a Naruto, pero el Jutsu no salió en forma esférica, sino en forma de un potente chorro de fuego.

Naruto pudo hacerse a un lado, gracias a su ojo bueno, a su cabeza llegó un hechizo, respiró, sabía lo que estaba a punto de…

― **¡Doton: Doryūsō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Picos de Tierra)** ―exclamó otro sujeto golpeando el suelo, pero Naruto saltó hacía un lado, esquivando las estacas. Naruto se miró sorprendido, con su ojo, no entendía como lo había hecho. De algún modo, aquello había sido…

Instintivo.

― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)** ―gritó un tercero y Naruto volvió a esquivar.

Naruto apretó sus dientes, estaba en una encrucijada mental: esas personas lo habían maltratado, desde que tenía uso de memoria y no quería seguir sufriendo, tenía que poderle un alto y este hombre desconocido, le había otorgado su poder, para defenderse. Por otro lado, no quería ser igual que ellos, no quería lastimarlos, pero ellos lo habían lastimado a él, a un niño inocente― **¡Hakuma no Gekikō! (Furia del Demonio de Luz)** ―de la boca de Naruto, surgió una bocanada de luz, que carbonizó los cuerpos de sus enemigos, quienes no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad para defenderse.

― " _ **Buen trabajo"**_ ―dijo el hombre, quien miro al niño― _**"Naruto, debes… matarme"**_

― ¿Matarte? ―preguntó el niño confundido― ¡Pero si tú me diste esto para defenderme!

― " _ **Eres un ninja, Naruto o al menos lo serás algún día"**_ ―dijo el hombre ― _"_ _ **Los ninjas, son guerreros y si bien, puede que no sean asesinos despiadados… no todos al menos, aun así, en algún punto tendrás que enfrentarte… a otros que podrían ser… iguales a ellos"**_ ―ambos miraron a los fallecidos― _**"Al matarme, mi magia será tuya y… podrás usarla sin restricciones, un nuevo Devil Slayer, el primer Devil Slayer de la Luz…"**_

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre Akuma-Sensei? ―preguntó Naruto, agarrando un Kunai, que había caído de la mano de un enemigo carbonizado.

― " _ **Lucifer"**_ ―susurró él con una sonrisa, antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo y alargarlo, hacía Naruto, quien se sorprendió: era un frasco y dentro de él, habían un ojo de un reptil, el iris y la esclerótica eran de color plateado y lo único distinguible, aparte de eso era la pupila alargada, Naruto dio un paso atrás, pero Lucifer dio uno al frente― _**"Este ojo… perteneció a mi hermano, quien al igual que yo… fue un demonio… y uno muy poderoso"**_ ―Lucifer sacó el ojo del recipiente, lo bañó en magia y lo introdujo en la cuenca derecha del niño, sin que este sintiera dolor, solo algo de entumecimiento, sonrío― _**"Dependiendo de tu elemento de Chakra… el ojo lo puede fortalecer dándole otro color o… podría revelarse como un… Kekkei Genkai"**_ ―el niño le miró confundido― _ **"El Katon, el Fūton y el Doton pueden variar de color, el Suiton podría incluso acabar siendo Hyōton y el Raiton… allí no sé que pueda pasar"**_

― **¡Hakuma no Tachi! (Espada Alargada del Demonio de Luz)** ―El demonio sonrío, Naruto levantó la mano con la cual sujetaba el Kunai, partículas de luz se reunieron alrededor del arma, la hoja de una Tachi de luz blanca atravesó el pecho de su maestro quien se desvaneció, como si se tratara de una ilusión.

El niño se puso de pie, fue como despertar de un Genjutsu, miró a su alrededor, los cadáveres seguían allí, corrió hacia un pequeño lago y con la luz de la luna, pudo ver su ojo derecho el cual ahora era plateado y la pupila era alargada, había sido real, se giró y al llegar a donde había estado el cadáver de Lucifer, encontró una bolsa, pudo vislumbrar las monedas de oro dentro de la bolsa. Él no era codicioso, pero lo creyó un obsequio, así que tomó la bolsa y la guardo, salió del bosque tan rápido como pudo y fue a su hogar, antes de llegar pudo ver, a un escuadrón ANBU, así que se ocultó detrás de un callejón y decidió rodear la casa, entraría del modo en el que salió.

―Espero y el pequeño se encuentre bien ―dijo un ANBU, su compañero asintió, sin que ninguno de los 2, se percatara de Naruto, quien fue a su habitación, la cual todo estaba quemado, pero encontró algo que lo sorprendió y era lo único que no había sido tocado por el fuego: una mochila con ropa, un par de Kunai's, hilo ninja, un par de pergaminos. El niño tomó la mochila con cuidado, miró la habitación quemada, encontrándose también con un papel a medio quemar y convenientemente un lápiz, garateo una nota, para que su abuelo la encontrara, tomó un Kunai que encontró en la puerta, seguramente de uno de los ninjas que lo habían perseguido antes y aseguró la nota con ese mismo Kunai, antes de irse.

― _ **No te culpo**_ ―dijo una voz femenina, el niño giró en varias direcciones, pero no vio a nadie.

― ¿He? ―preguntó el niño. Antes de poder ver a Kyūbi.

― _ **No te culpo por querer dejar atrás la aldea, Naruto-Kun**_ ―dijo Kyūbi ― _ **Vete ahora, luego... podremos hablar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Los demonios, eran de hecho ángeles caídos, seres de luz, que habían abrazado las emociones humanas, seres que se habían vuelto en contra de YHVH, al querer experimentar lo mismo que los hombres. Lucifer, guió a un tercio de los ángeles, en una rebelión contra su propio padre, pues había logrado vislumbrar el futuro y no fue agradable._

 _Lucifer y los suyos fueron encerrados en el infierno, pero aun así, Lucifer fue paciente y pudo inclusive desdoblarse en el mundo humano y como venganza contra su padre, no condujo al pecado, no._

 _Eso se lo dejaría al estúpido de su hermano Samael._

 _Lucifer conocería entonces a su sobrino Caín, pues Adán no solo era un hijo de su padre, sino que Adán fue de hecho la primera transmigración, el alma de su hermano Gabriel estaba en ese cuerpo. El ángel convertido en humano, había sabido de primera mano sobre Samael en el jardín y sobre Lucifer rondando como cuervo, consiguiendo ambos el perdón silencioso de Adán/Gabriel._

 _Tras ver la atrocidad cometida por su sobrino Caín, Lucifer se juró a cambiar, así que continúo desdoblándose en el mundo humano y haciendo el trabajo sucio, solo para que el jodido planeta girara. Mejor que él lo hundiera en luz, en tanta luz, que al final se volvería oscuridad para el alma humana, pues el castigo de Lucifer para los hombres fue el egoísmo, hacer algo bueno, pero que solo beneficia a uno…_

 _Cuando por fin pudo salir del infierno, se comprometió a hacer algo bueno, por algún humano y le otorgó a un niño aterrorizado, su más grande poder: la luz de un arcángel caído, el Devil Slayer de Luz._


	2. Hierba

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Como ya se dieron cuenta por el capitulo anterior, tendremos usuarios de la magia, provenientes del anime Fairy Tail.**

 **::::::::::::**

 **Hierba**

 **::::::::::::**

No supo quien había dejado allí ese maletín, pero lo agradeció mentalmente, suspiró y luego se pasó una mano por el cabello.

― ¿Qué debería de hacer ahora? ―se preguntó el niño, con el maletín en la espalda, salir de su apartamento carbonizado, no sería un problema, lo haría del mismo modo de cuando había sido atacado, pero la verdadera pregunta era: ¿A dónde ir?

― ¿Saben si el niño ha vuelto? ―escuchó en la puerta a alguien hablar, con los dos guardias.

― ¿Y tú crees que el niño volverá a donde lo han lastimado? ―preguntó uno de los guardias ―Me sorprende que no se le cruzara por la cabeza el irse de la aldea.

―Si me maltrataran de esa forma, día a día, yo me iría sin pensarlo ―dijo el otro guardia, el interlocutor lanzó un suspiro.

―Pues que no los escuchen los consejeros del Hokage o algún miembro del consejo civil ―dijo el ANBU ―En fin, le diré al Hokage que aun no lo hemos encontrado.

El niño salió del apartamento, llevando la mochila― ¿Quizás Lucifer-Sensei, la dejó para mí de alguna forma? ―se aventuró a pensar el pequeño.

― _ **No suena tan descabellado, ¿sabes?**_ ―dijo una voz femenina.

― ¿Quién dijo eso? ―preguntó asustado.

― _ **Estoy dentro de ti, pequeño**_ ―dijo la voz.

― ¿Dentro de mí? ―preguntó el niño confundido.

― _ **Prometo explicártelo todo más tarde. Déjame ayudarte**_ ―dijo una vez más.

―Bien ―dijo el niño, no sabía si confiar en una voz que aseguraba habitar dentro de él, pero no era como si tuviera muchas opciones.

― _ **Primero iremos al norte de la aldea, hasta su bosque, más concretamente**_ ―dijo ella ― _ **Allí, espero encontrar algo que te sea de utilidad**_ ―Naruto tomó camino hacia el norte, evitando ser visto por cualquier Shinobi o aldeano, usando los muros de los edificios y los callejones, no quería volver a ser atacado. La información sobre el cómo usar su magia estaba latente en su mente y se le hacía muy fácil recolectar energía natural y energía espiritual, pero en aquel momento, fue más bien un caso de… adrenalina, al poder usar su magia, casi sin pensar. El niño siguió avanzando de esa forma, hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque, tras el cual encontró una mansión ― _ **Llegamos, sigue avanzando, pequeño**_ ―el niño le hizo caso a la voz, deshaciendo la barrera con una gran facilidad y luego retirando el pergamino de la puerta.

―Esta es… ―el niño miró la sala de la casa y algunas fotos― ¿La casa del Yondaime Hokage?, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ―preguntó el niño.

― _ **Dime Naruto-Kun**_ ―habló la voz― _**¿No se te hace familiar, el Yondaime?**_ ―Naruto miró entonces una foto del hombre, con su esposa y se quedó pálido. Sin poder creerlo, corrió a un baño y se miró en el espejo.

― ¿Cómo es posible? ―preguntó el niño sin poder creerlo.

― _ **No es un sueño**_ ―Aseguró ― _ **Ambos son similares, porque tú, eres su hijo, Naruto-Kun.**_

―Yo… yo soy… ¿el hijo del Yondaime Hokage y de Uzumaki Kushina?

― _ **Así es, ¿no notaste una barrera, alrededor de la casa?**_ ―Naruto hizo memoria y la voz femenina, tenía razón: notó una leve… no sabía cómo describir eso, pero desapareció del aire, cuando él se adentró en la casa ― _ **Minato y Kushina, no sabían si estarían bien aquel 10 de Octubre en el cual naciste. Así que decidieron dejar una barrera alrededor de la casa, algo que solo sus hijos, podrían retirar. Prometo seguir contándote más a fondo todo esto, pero por ahora, tenemos que buscar el sótano**_ ―Naruto asintió y registró la casa, hasta encontrar varias etiquetas de sellado y barrera, sobre una puerta― _**Busca entre las cosas de la mochila, solo podremos retirar estos pergaminos con algo de tu sangre**_ ―Naruto se asustó ― _ **Tranquilo, te prometo que no haré daño, pero así funcionan estos pergaminos**_ ―Naruto rebuscó ― _ **El hilo ninja, átalo alrededor de tu pulgar y luego, presiona contra él**_ ―Naruto reprimió un gemido de dolor, cuando la sangre brotó ― _ **Ahora, pásala sobre un pergamino**_ ―tras hacer lo que le indicó la voz, las etiquetas cayeron y la puerta se abrió con un rechinar.

― ¿Fuego? ―preguntó asustado, al ver un fuego blanco curar la herida.

― _ **Eso se llama Hadesu no Hankon (Cicatriz del Hades)**_ ―dijo la voz ― _ **Es una habilidad mía.**_

―Gracias pero, ¿quién eres? ―preguntó Naruto, antes de sentir algo similar a cuando era jalado con brusquedad, cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró en un pasillo angosto, las paredes eran de obsidiana y el suelo estaba compuesto por baldosas azules y blancas, el niño avanzó, hasta llegar a una habitación más grande, donde había una prisión y dentro, encontró a una mujer de cabello rojo trenzado, ojos azules, piel blanca como la porcelana y vestida con un Kimono rojo.

―Hola Naruto-Kun ―dijo la mujer ―Soy Kyūbi no Yoko, puedes llamarme… Kura-Chan ―la Kitsune sonrió.

―Gracias por tu ayuda… Kura-Chan ―dijo el niño.

― **Ahora, podrás entrar en este espacio cuando tú quieras, esta es tu mente, despues de todo** ―dijo ella ― **Podremos hablar y yo podría aconsejarte cuando lo necesites.**

― ¿Me ayudarías con mi entrenamiento Shinobi? ―preguntó Naruto esperanzado.

― **Por supuesto** ―dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus labios ― **Y fue por eso que te traje hasta aquí, para que puedas conocer más sobre tus padres, además: Minato era un grandísimo idiota y seguramente dejó algunos pergaminos o armas o algo así** ―Naruto asintió, tenía sentido el que sus padres guardaran armas o Jutsus en algún lugar ― **Cierra tus ojos y piensa en el exterior o en la casa o en cualquier otra cosa** ―Naruto cerró sus ojos y salió de su paisaje mental, para luego comenzar a bajar las escaleras con cuidado.

― **Hakuma no Ken (Puño del Demonio de la Luz)** ―dijo el rubio, iluminando su camino, para no tropezarse al bajar las escaleras, pues la luz del sótano no funcionaba, al bajar las escaleras por completo, encontró una mesa antigua, donde habían cientos de pergaminos.

― _ **Toma los pergaminos y guárdalos en la mochila**_ ―dijo la Kitsune consejera, el rubio asintió, ya lo había pensado y rápidamente guardó todo, para luego salir del sótano ― _ **Cuando estemos en un lugar alejado de Konoha y de Hi no Kuni, te enseñaré a abrir los pergaminos, pues no todos son solo conocimiento, también algunos poseen armas en su interior u otras cosas, espero que tengamos alguna oportunidad, con lecciones de Fūinjutsu**_ ―la Bijū envió el Chakra de Naruto a sus pies y le pidió correr, el rubio la obedeció y se llevó una sorpresa muy agradable, al ver cuán veloz era ― _ **Estoy enviando Chakra a tus pies. Envía magia**_ ―el rubio la obedeció y el pequeño se quedó asombrado ante su velocidad, no era tan veloz como el Hiraishin de Tobirama o de Minato, pero aun así, su velocidad era alta. Cuando el rubio se detuvo, se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad feudal de Hi no Kuni, así que Naruto y Kura, se tomaron un minuto, para orientarse y leer el mapa, tras eso, tomaron camino nuevamente, pero ahora caminado ― _ **Iremos a Kusagakure, pues es la más poderosa de las aldeas menores.**_

― _¿Aldeas menores?_ ―preguntó Naruto.

― _ **Así es**_ ―dijo la Bijū― _ **Las aldeas mayores son 5: Konoha la cual tiene al Hokage, Kirigakure la cual tiene al Mizukage, Sunagakure la cual tiene al Kazekage, Kumogakure la cual tiene Raikage e Iwagakure al Tsuchikage. Aparte de esas aldeas, existen otras como: Kusa, Ame, Taki o Tsuki, todos aquellos países, tienen aldeas ninja. Iremos a Kusa, por ser la más cercana, pero antes de entrar en su territorio, nos detendremos en el bosque, para ver lo que tenemos en nuestras manos.**_

―Las cosas del sótano ―dijo Naruto. Pasaron las horas y el estomago del rubio rugió ―Rayos, tengo hambre, Kura-Chan.

― _ **Enfoca Chakra, colocando tus dedos índice y corazón, pegados a los de la otra mano**_ ―dijo la pelirroja, el rubio la obedeció ― _ **Trata de sentir, el Chakra recorriendo tu… ¡cuerpo!**_ ―a la Kitsune le tomó algo de esfuerzo, pero ya que el cuerpo de Naruto albergaba magia y una tan poderosa como lo era la magia del Devil Slayer, la Kitsune, pudo retirar una parte del pergamino que la apresaba y doblar algunos barrotes de su reja, logrando así filtrar su poder, el cual en esos **6** años, había vuelto a generarse, aun por ahora solo poseía 4 colas, pero fue suficiente, para golpear un segundo sello.

Cuando Minato realizó el **Shiki Fūin** , le quitó el Chakra a Kura, pero de algún modo el sellado tenía que realizarse, así que Shinigami selló a la Kitsune, usando el propio Chakra de Naruto, además, él aun era un niño y no había ingresado en la academia, por ello el rubio aun no sabía cómo controlar el Chakra, la magia era más instintiva y ya que su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a la intrusión de la magia, la mitad de sus Tenketsus se atrofiaron y se transformaron en un compartimiento mágico, esto debilitó lo suficiente el sello, como para permitirle a la Kitsune doblar los barrotes y moverse un poco más, consiguiendo así usar su Chakra y que el rubio pudiera manipularlo como propio, pero había algo más en este nuevo Chakra.

Tras seguir las indicaciones de su nueva amiga, Naruto comenzó a practicar el control de Chakra, para subir al manzano y comer, estuvo así largo rato, hasta que finalmente, en el atardecer pudo subir y engullirse algunas manzanas, ya satisfecho, el niño se desmayó por el sobreesfuerzo, la Kitsune lanzó un grito, fue una estupidez, Naruto no tenía ningún entrenamiento Shinobi, pero cuando fue a caer, alguien lo atrapó en el aire, era una mujer de cabello negro, tenía 2 marcas circulares en su frente, cejas delgadas, ojos verdes y llevaba una camisa blanca sin mangas, su bandana al modo de cinturón y una falda negra.

― ¿Qué hacías allí arriba, pequeño? ―preguntó la mujer, al fatigado niño.

―Yo… buscaba algo para comer ―contestó, lo primero que se le ocurrió ―En Konoha, fui maltratado y… me cansé de eso.

―Ya veo ―dijo la Kunoichi ―Déjame ayudarte ―sacó un Kunai y con él, hizo caer un par de manzanas, dándole una al niño, quien la comió― ¿Te importaría decirme, porque te maltrataban?

―Porque… ―el niño no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría la mujer.

―Puedes decírselo, Naruto-Kun ―dijo la Kitsune ―No noto ni una pizca de malas intenciones en ella. Cosa que es rara, considerando su clan de origen. Creí que estaban… todos muertos.

―Vera… cuando nací, un Bijū destruyó la aldea y… el líder de la aldea, trató de salvarlos a todos, sellando al Bijū en mi interior ―dijo el rubio, teniendo cuidado.

― ¿Un Bijū? ―preguntó asombrada― ¿Y cuál es?

― _ **Mierda**_ ―pensaron Naruto y Kura.

―Fue… Kyūbi ―dijo Naruto, sin saber si la mujer iría a atacarlo o a lastimarlo o llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha. Pero no fue así, pronto se vio abrazado por la mujer, quien le sonreía de forma cariñosa, cosa que no le agradó a Kura.

―Ya veo, pobre de ti ―dijo la mujer, antes de abrazar al niño ―Ven conmigo, creo que podría ayudarte, si deseas venir a Kusagakure. ¿Sabes?, dentro de mi clan somos pocos y nunca he conocido a ningún hombre que quiera amarme, solo desean meterme en ese estúpido Programa de Crianza Intensiva ―la mujer frunció su ceño y luego se relajó ―Yo deseo con todas mis fuerzas un hijo, ¿quieres que sea tu madre?

―Pero… ¿No tendrías problemas? ―preguntó el niño ―Es decir: tienes un **Kekkei Genkai** y yo no lo tengo.

―En realidad, creo que tengo algo que los hará callarse ―dijo la mujer con una sonrisa extraña, desde el punto de vista del niño, finalmente Naruto decidió acompañarla. Entraron en la aldea, la cual estaba protegida por altos árboles frutales y sobre todo de altos hongos, Kusa era de un tamaño menor que la de Konoha y había varios guardias, caminaron hasta la oficina del líder de Kusa, en el camino, se presentaron… informalmente ―Mui-Sama, he vuelto de mi misión.

―Ya veo… perdóname Kaida-San ―dijo Mui― ¿Quién es el pequeño? ―la albina mostró una sonrisa triste.

―Su nombre es Naruto… él era maltratado en su país: Hi no Kuni, vivía en un orfanato donde nunca lo amaron y… ―Kaida no supo que más inventar.

―Decidiste escapar, pequeño ―preguntó Mui, Naruto asintió titubeante, Mui sonrío ―Siempre me dijiste que querías tener un hijo, Kaida-San y sabes bien, que no permitiré que las mujeres del clan Kaguya sean metidas en ese programa de crianza intensiva, mientras que sea el líder de la aldea, bueno, podrás adoptar a Naruto-Kun.

―Gracias, Mui-Sama ―dijeron al tiempo la albina y el rubio.

―Pero ―continuo, madre e hijo tragaron saliva nerviosos ―Naruto-Kun tendrá que realizar el **Idenshi Kōkan no Jutsu (Jutsu Intercambio de Genes).**

― ¿He? ―preguntó el rubio mentalmente, para que solo la pelirroja lo escuchara.

― _ **Es un Jutsu especializado de Kusagakure**_ ―explicó Kura ― _ **Permite que un niño adoptado por un clan, obtenga su Kekkei Genkai.**_ ―Mui explicó sobre lo que trataba el Jutsu y ordenó a Kaida llevar al niño a comer y luego llevarlo al hospital, madre e hijo fueron a comer y luego al lugar, un lugar al cual temía Naruto, debido a su trauma en Konoha y como fue maltratado, pero consistió en sentarse sobre un pergamino, mientras que varios miembros del clan Kaguya lo rodeaban y enviaban Chakra al pergamino, el rubio apretó sus ojos y sus labios, mientras que sentía como si le estuvieran pasando hielo por los brazos y piernas, pero al abrir los ojos, vio que no era así, sino que ellos concentraban Chakra en el pergamino ― _ **Creo que ya se acabó, Naruto-Kun**_ ―el rubio se levantó, solo para ser lanzado al suelo, mientras que Kaida lo abrazaba y hundía el rostro de su hijo, entre sus nada modestos pechos, solo para que el pequeño acabara por desmayarse.

Todas las mujeres del clan rieron, mientras que los varones maldecían la suerte del niño por ser adoptado por una de las Kunoichis más bellas del clan Kaguya.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Naruto despertó, se encontró en una habitación de paredes blancas.

― ¿Funcionó? ―se preguntó el rubio, mirando sus manos.

―Buenos días, Naruto-Sama ―dijo alguien a la derecha del rubio, quien giró su cabeza, encontrándose con una mujer de cabello blanco el cual llegaba hasta sus hombros, tenía sus ojos azules y llevaba una camisa verde y una falda larga ―Soy Ryūzetsu, ANBU de la aldea, sirvienta del clan Kaguya y seré su maestra.

―Mucho gusto, Ryūzetsu-Chan ―dijo el rubio.

La dama sonrío ―Puede llamarme como usted prefiera, Ryū-Chan o Zetsu-Chan ―Naruto siguió a su nueva maestra, fuera de la habitación, la siguió por las calles del complejo Kaguya, donde varias personas le saludaron, al ser el hijo de la líder del clan.

Maestra y alumno llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, donde el rubio recibió una pequeña hoja de papel― ¿Para qué es esto? ―preguntó el rubio confundido.

―Se llama papel de Chakra, solo inyecte su Chakra en el papel y así podremos conocer su afinidad elemental ―dijo Ryūzetsu, el rubio le hizo caso, el papel se humedeció y luego ardió por obra de un fuego dorado ―Mi especialidad es el Katon, así que comenzaremos a entrenarle y luego buscaremos a un usuario de Suiton―el rubio asintió a las palabras de su maestra, mientras que imitaba sus sellos de manos― **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)** ―de la boca de Ryūzetsu surgió una llamarada de fuego ―Tu turno.

―serpiente, dragón, conejo y tigre ―pensaba el rubio, mientras que realizaba los sellos de manos― **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)** ―de la boca de Naruto surgió una llamarada de fuego, aun más grande que la arrojada por la peli-gris.

―Bueno… eso fue interesante ―dijo la ANBU, Naruto se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza ― _Este niño acaba de usar casi un 20% de su Chakra y ni siquiera está agitado_ ―pensó, se quedó en silencio un minuto ― _Naruto-Kun es un gran chico_. Ahora, vamos a continuar entrenando Taijutsu ―Naruto asintió y tomó la misma pose de Kata que su maestra.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Danzō-Sama! ―gritó un ANBU, entrando de sorpresa en la oficina de su jefe ― ¡Namikaze Naruto, ha desaparecido!

― ¡¿Qué?! ―preguntó Danzō― ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya desaparecido?!

―Encontramos los cadáveres de varios Shinobis, aldeanos y de nuestros ANBU's en el bosque del sur y otros fueron asesinados por los ANBU's de Sarutobi ―explicó el ANBU ―Torune, Santa y Fū han comenzado una operación rastrillo, para intentar encontrarlo, hasta ahora no hay nada. ―Danzō vio como sus sueños de tener el arma más poderosa del mundo, comenzaban a fracasar.

Solo esperaba que nadie jamás supiera sobre el proyecto Chikara (poder) uno de sus experimentos más ambiciosos, en compañía de Orochimaru: la fusión de genes del clan Uzumaki e Hyūga: El Clan Hyūga no solo poseía el Byakugan, el cual le permitía ver los Tenketsus del oponente, sino que su Dōjutsu también le permitía al usuario tener una visión de casi 360º y sus cuerpos podían canalizar Chakra para ganar fuerza. El Clan Uzumaki no solo poseía grandes cantidades de Chakra, sino que además controlaban la teoría de la Manipulación de la Forma de Chakra a tan punto, que podían materializar armas y no solo las **Kongō Fūsa** de Kushina y Mito, sino otras armas, la imaginación era el limite.


	3. Chimamire no Mai

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A: En un comienzo, esto le sería otorgado por el demonio OC responsable de su Devil Slayer el cual sería Devil Slayer de la Sangre, (pueden buscar en el perfil y encontrarán un One-Shot similar a esto) Pero luego pensé en el Devil Slayer de Luz y apareció Lucifer en mi mente, luego le di el Suiton.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **03: Chimamire no Mai (Danza Sangrienta)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La esfera de fuego dorado pasó rápidamente y quemó un árbol, Ryūzetsu miró a su alumno y él hizo lo mismo con ella ― _Lo mejor será comentarle a Kaida-Sama sobre esto, más adelante_ ―pensó la mujer, para luego entregarle un Kunai a Naruto, quien la miró confusa ―Por favor, ataca ese árbol ―dijo ella seleccionando un árbol al azar, vio al chico correr hacía el árbol y atacarlo, obviamente era un joven sin experiencia, pero Ryūzetsu había tenido varios alumnos y alumnas y todos sabían sobre su estilo de enseñanza: "los instintos nos dicen qué hacer con un Kunai, un Shuriken o una Katana, tras ver el ataque instintivo, puedo pasar a lo instructivo" decía ella, así que, tras algunos minutos, Ryūzetsu le llamó, el rubio se acercó a ella y la peliblanca comenzó a enseñarle como se lanzaba y como se esgrimía el Kunai correctamente, además de enseñarle el ejercicio de control de Chakra más básico de todos: sostener una hoja en la frente de la cabeza.

―Katon, Kunaijutsu y control de Chakra, nada mal Ryū-Chan ―dijo una voz femenina, Naruto lanzó el Kunai hacía un árbol, antes de correr a brazos de su madre, quien lo abrazó, para luego bajarlo ―Bien Naruto-Kun, lo que te voy a enseñar, es algo de solo una ocasión y se llama **Shikotsumyaku no Kai no Jutsu (Jutsu Activación del Hueso de Pulso Muerto)** ―Naruto supo que se venía algo increíble ―Aun entre los miembros del clan Kaguya, es muy extraño el que aparezca nuestro **Kekkei Genkai** , uno con el cual podemos manipular nuestros huesos y usarlos como armas, mira… **Tsubaki no Mai (Danza de Camelia)** ―su madre sacó una extraña espada blanca de su brazo derecho y demostró su Kenjutsu, para luego hacer algo con el arma y volverse hacia él. Naruto tanteo el antebrazo de su madre, comprobando que todo estaba bien y solo pudo emitir un "Wow" ―Ahora, realiza los siguientes sellos de manos: Carnero, mono, caballo y jabalí ―a medida que Kaida hablaba, Naruto iba realizando sellos de manos, hasta que pronuncio jabalí y ya que se quedó en silencio, él dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

― ¡Kaida-Sama olvidó un sello de mano! ―gritó Ryūzetsu― ¡Y el Jutsu solo puedo realizarse en una ocasión!, el sello que te falta es el perro ―Naruto lo realizó y al instante se sintió como si fuera un vaso, rellenado rápidamente con agua, solo que en lugar de ser agua era Chakra.

― ¡Naruto-Kun! ―gritó Kaida― ¡Lo que estás sintiendo, es una subida de Chakra y sube muy rápida, envía Chakra a tu brazo derecho, para activar el **Tsubaki no Mai (Danza de Carmelina)** ―Naruto obedeció a su madre, pero para sorpresa de ambas mujeres, del brazo de Naruto surgió una cuchilla roja, en ese instante, su Chakra se estabilizó.

― ¡Wow! ―dijo un sonriente Naruto, admirando la cuchilla que se mantenía firme― ¡Increíble!

― _ **Naruto-Kun, esto no era lo que ellas querían que pasara, esto es muy distinto al Shikotsumyaku del clan Kaguya**_ ―dijo Kura, dejando a Naruto extrañado ― _ **Tendría que ser un hueso, no... Sangre solidificada.**_

― _¿Sangre solidificada?_ ―preguntó Naruto.

― _ **Ataca un árbol**_ ―pidió Kura. Naruto se encogió de hombros, caminó y atacó el árbol más cercano, llevando su brazo hacía atrás y luego lanzándolo hacía el frente, causando una tala limpia. Kaida y Ryūzetsu salieron de su ensimismamiento cuando el árbol cayó con un sonido ensordecedor.

―Bōke ―dijo Kaida. Naruto y Ryūzetsu la miraron ―Cuenta la leyenda, que hace ya cientos de años, un miembro del clan Kaguya tuvo relaciones con una Uzumaki o con una Hyūga, no se sabe a ciencia cierta, pero lo que sí se sabe, es que sus hijos despertaron el **Chimamire no Mai (Danza Sangrienta)** , desgraciadamente, los únicos usuarios de dicho sub-Kekkei Genkai, murieron como muchos otros miembros del clan, tras atacar Kiri en un intento de conquista.

Ryūzetsu frunció el ceño ―Déjeme adivinar: los asesinaron y aquello inicio la purga de Kekkei Genkai en Kiri ―Kaida asintió. Madre, hijo y maestra, decidieron hacer una comparación entre los Jutsus de ambas ramas: Kaida señaló un árbol y activó su **Teshi Sendan (Balas Perforadoras de Diez Dedos)** , Naruto envío Chakra a su mano, generando una esfera de sangre, la cual arrojó contra el árbol ―Intenta que sea menos sangre, pero… más comprimida, Naruto-Kun… _**"Hachidori no Hassha" (Proyectil de Colibrí)**_ ―susurró. El rubio asintió. Kaida activó su **Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru (Danza de Clemantis: Viña)** , literalmente sacándose la columna y usándola como una espada o un látigo y Naruto activó su **Rira (Lira)** , **5** heridas, una por cada punta de su dedo, lo cual generó **5** látigos rojos.

Luego de probar sus habilidades, Kaida le enseñó a Naruto los primeros pasos para el Taijutsu del clan Kaguya, era un Taijutsu sin nombre así que ambos decidieron nombrarlo como Shiro-Ken (Puño Blanco), mientras que salían del bosque, Naruto se dio cuenta de que alguien los había estado espiando, era una niña de unos **8** años como Naruto: tenía el cabello rojo, lentes y ropas color crema. El Kaguya le sonrío y la niña se sonrojó.

Chimamire no Mai de Naruto.

Rira (Lira): Naruto puede hacer que la sangre salga desde la punta de sus dedos, usándola como látigos.

Karasu no Ken (Espadas de Cuervo): Naruto puede generar un par de espadas curvas desde sus antebrazos

Hachidori no Hassha (Proyectil de Colibrí): Naruto puede disparar esferas de Sangre, si consigue que sean de tamaño menor y puede lanzar varias, resultaría devastador, para un enemigo.


	4. Academia y Shiroi Hebi

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **04: Academia y Shiroi Hebi**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kusa: 2 años despues**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Naru-Chan, hora de levantarse ―dijo su madre. El niño se revolvió entre sus sabanas, para seguir durmiendo, así que su madre comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, haciendo reír, pero también enfadar al niño, quien al final tuvo que levantarse con mala cara ―Oh vamos, ¡no me mires así! ―pero el niño no cambio su expresión, Kaida suspiró y el niño se levantó, para ir a bañarse, vestirse y luego ir a desayunar junto a su madre y Ryūzetsu ―Bien, aquí tienes, Naru-Chan ―Naruto vio a su madre ofreciéndole un maletín, que él tomó ―En la academia verás 2 cosas: historia del mundo Shinobi y practicarás las artes ninjas, así que llevas los libros de historia y armas.

―Gracias por todo, Okasan ―dijo el rubio abrazándola, ella devolvió el abrazo, Ryūzetsu acompañaría al rubio a la academia, pues Kaida tenía que ir a Tani no Kuni (País del Valle) y hablar con un viejo amigo suyo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto llegó a la academia y le entregó a la maestra una nota firmada, el rubio fue guiado hasta su salón y le pidieron sentarse junto a la niña pelirroja que ya antes había visto.

―Soy Uzumaki Karin, un placer ―dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Naruto, pues según el Sandaime Hokage, él era el último miembro de la familia Uzumaki.

―Soy Kaguya Naruto, un placer ―dijo él. Ritsuko sonrío, al pensar cuan poderoso era actualmente Naruto: poseía un Katon que haría a cualquiera pensar que era un Sarutobi o incluso un Uchiha, era un Devil Slayer, así mismo el Chimamire no Mai era algo aun más peligroso.

Invirtieron la primera mitad de la jornada de estudio en clase de historia.

―Kusa fue fundada tras la 2ª guerra, los miembros de las 4 familias principales, quienes forman al consejo de la aldea. Nuestra aldea se especializa en Suiton y Doton. Hace ya varios siglos llegamos a poseer un arma llamada "La Caja de la Dicha Total", un arma que por poco arrasó con la aldea y el país ―explicaba su profesor. Llegó el descanso (receso) y luego volvieron al salón, mientras que Naruto se comprometía a enseñarle a Karin algo de Taijutsu.

El rubio y la pelirroja, fueron a la cafetería de la academia, tras comprar sus alimentos, fueron al patio y se sentaron bajo un árbol a comer, comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, disfrutando de los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre los árboles, hasta que un trío Chūnnin se paró ante ellos, logrando asustarlos.

―Muy bien tomate, pásanos tu dinero del almuerzo ―dijo uno de ellos.

― ¡OIGAN, DEJENLOS! ―dijo un chico algo andrógino de piel blanca, cabello largo negro.

―Hola Shiore-Chan ―dijo el Chūnnin con una sonrisa malvada, atacando al Gennin, quien bloqueó la patada y luego pudo desviar los puños de los compañeros del Chūnnin.

―No me obliguen ―les advirtió el Gennin, pero sus rivales sonrieron.

― **¡Katon: Tenrō! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Prisión Celestial)** ―dijo uno de ellos, logrando tocar la ropa de Shiore, quien saltó hacía atrás, mientras que Naruto y Karin se alejaban― ¡Ha!, solo escapaste por suerte.

― ¿Seguro? ―preguntó Shiore.

―Muy seguro ―dijo el mismo que había tratado de marcarlo― **¡Katon: Kaken no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Espada de Fuego)** ―el fuego salió desde la mano del sujeto.

― ¡Naruto-Kun, tenemos que ayudarlo! ―gritó una asustada Karin, mientras que veía a Shiore esquivar el fuego, Naruto asintió.

― ¡Shiore-San, cierra los ojos! ―gritó Naruto, pero el pelinegro retrocedió, el rubio dio un paso al frente, mientras que los Chūnnin se reían de él― **¡Hakuma no Tōdai! (Faro del Demonio Blanco)** ―el cuerpo de Naruto liberó una luz, que lastimó los ojos de sus enemigos, quienes fueron enceguecidos.

― **¡** **Senpen Banka: Kurōsu Tēru** **! (Usos Infinitos: Cross Tail)** ―exclamó Shiore, alargando su brazo derecho, cuya mano estaba cubierta por un guante, para luego alargar unos hilos, los cuales apresaron a los 3 Chūnnin's.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó uno de ellos, tratando de zafarse.

―Es un arma muy especial ―contestó Shiore ―Aunque mi plan era usarlo en el examen Chūnnin ―Shiore realizó sellos de manos― **¡Ninpō: Chakra** **Sureddo Chūshutsu-ki** **no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Hilo Extractor de Chakra)** ―los 3 Chūnnin's cayeron al suelo sin fuerzas, luego se giró para mirar a Naruto y a Karin, quienes estaban asombrados― ¿Ambos están bien? ―ambos niños asintieron y siguieron a Shiore, para ir a comer a otro lugar, Shiore era mayor que ellos e iba una generación más adelante y todo porque sus compañeros ya habían fallecido anteriormente, al realizar el Examen Chūnnin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tani no Kuni (País del Valle), era el país feudal, afiliado a Kusagakure y allí, Kaida fue a visitar a Shimura Tetsu, un hombre quien había sido expulsado de su clan y de Konoha hace ya casi 20 años, y al ir de un lado al otro, acabó por descubrir la existencia de un metal muy singular de color blanco, en Tani no Kuni. Tras hacer varias pruebas, descubrió como podría ser usado para la forja de armas, así que hizo un trato con el Damiyō, donde Tetsu sería el único capaz de manipular el metal y creó una forja, tras cavar un agujero en el suelo con su Doton y crear un lago artificial de lava con su Yōton, así comenzó a crear Katanas, Sai's, etc.

―Hola, Kaida-San ―dijo el hombre― ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

―Deseo que forjes una espada muy especial ―pidió la Jōnnin ―Mi hijo… él despertó el Chimamire no Mai ―Tetsu abrió sus ojos asombrado, él había escuchado hablar sobre aquel otro Kekkei Genkai del clan Kaguya, pero su existencia era debatida incluso entre los propios miembros del clan, pues controlar la sangre era algo casi fantasioso.

― ¿Qué deseas que haga? ―la mujer entregó un pergamino, con un sello básico: un sello de contención, cuando deselló su contenido, encontró cientos de huesos.

―Deseo que… hagas una aleación entre metal y huesos. Que el arma…

― ¿Pueda tomar distintas formas, asemejándose de algún modo al Shikotsumyaku? ―preguntó él, ella asintió. ―Ya lo he hecho antes, pero solo con el metal ―el hombre comenzó a dibujar, luego se puso de pie y Kaida lo siguió, por el extenso valle, hasta mostrarle la mitad de un meteoro de color _verde ceniza (especifico)_ ―Esta cosa es un meteoro hecho de metal, uno singular como tú misma puedes apreciarlo, el chico necesitará calma, para darle forma al arma. Calma, mente clara y su Chimamire ―el hombre tomó un hacha 3 veces más grande que su cuerpo y cortó un trozo del metal ―Ven en 3 horas, por ella ―Kaida asintió y se fue del lugar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Shiore, ya había realizado 2 veces el examen Chūnnin y en ambas, había tenido suerte de sobrevivir, este año esperaba que sus nuevos compañeros pudieran sobrevivir, pero aun faltaba tiempo para ver quienes serian. El arma del pelinegro, era un guante con un carrete incorporado, la familia de Shiore, los había creado con el objetivo de atacar y a modo de escudo.

Karin poseía una habilidad mediante la cual, alguien podía morderla y esa persona se sanaba, al "chupar" su Chakra, además de ser una Kunoichi Sensorial.

Mientras tanto Naruto se mostraba feliz.

Nunca antes había tenido amigos, nunca antes había tenido una familia, nunca antes se había podido sentar junto a una persona y conversar amenamente con ella. Siempre había estado corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando sobrevivir.

Las clases siguieron, con lanzamiento de Shuriken, Kunai y enseñándoles a los alumnos también sobre sus afinidades elementales, cosa para lo cual cada alumno tomó un papel de Chakra, con tal de descubrir su elemento, tras lo cual fueron divididos en 5 grupos, cada grupo a un salón distinto.

Naruto, Karin y otros más, fueron a un salón especializado en Katon, aprendiendo el **Katon: Kitsunebi (E. Fuego: Fuego de Zorro)** : se creaban 10 esferas de Chakra, las cuales podían ser dirigidas en cualquier dirección, tras señalar al enemigo.

 **Katon: Yagura (E. Fuego: Pilar Yagura)** : de una pequeña chispa que salía de la boca, surgía una explosión de rango alto.

Así mismo se les enseño un Kayaku no Jutsu (Jutsu de Pólvora) **Katon: Kibaku Enjin (E. Fuego: Formación Llamas Explosivas)**

Tras el día de entrenamiento, Naruto se despidió de Shiore y Karin. Se encontró con Ryūzetsu quien lo esperaba afuera de la academia y le contó que su madre le tenía una sorpresa, razón por la cual fueron rápidamente a la casa, el rubio había estado tan ocupado y pensando en el colegio y su amigos, que había olvidado que era su cumpleaños, por eso la torta y las felicitaciones de la mañana.

―Se llama Serpiente Blanca o… Shiroi Hebi ―dijo Kaida con una sonrisa, enseñando la espada de empuñadura redondeada y hoja de Katana ―La persona que me ayudó a crearla, realizó una aleación con un raro metal y varios huesos de miembros caídos del clan―explicó ella ―Intenta enviar Chakra a la espada e imagina otra arma ―el rubio cerró sus ojos y Ritsuko le ayudó a concentrarse.

― **V** a **y** a, **e** s **t** o **s** í **q** u **e** e **s** u **n** a **s** o **r** p **r** e **s** a ―dijeron Kaida, Ryūzetsu y Ritsuko. Naruto vio como el arma, era ahora un látigo, el rubio volvió a concentrarse y el arma cambio nuevamente de forma a un arco, por curiosidad tiró del arco, el cual tomó una pequeña parte de su Chakra Katon y una bola de fuego dejó un agujero pequeño en el suelo, haciendo que el rubio saltara de la impresión, el arma volvió a su forma de Katana.

― " _Asombroso"_ ―susurró Naruto. Ya deseaba mostrársela a Karin y a Shiore.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **N/A Diego: La Shiroi Hebi tendrá 3 formas: Katana, arco y látigo.**_


	5. Consecuencias

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A Diego: Por lo general, planificamos nuestros Fic's mejor que esto. Pero este capítulo fue 100% improvisado, pues creíamos que hoy tendríamos que escribir "Naruto Belserion", no "El Demonio de la Hierba".**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **05: Consecuencias**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::**

―Hokage-Sama ―dijo la secretaria, se veía muy asombrada y también nerviosa, como si acabara de ver algo que no alcanzara a comprender. Los líderes de clanes, los consejeros y los civiles le miraron, ¿porqué los interrumpían a media reunión?

― ¿Si? ―preguntó Hiruzen, estaba en medio de una reunión y era importante, si es que su secretaria no se había dado cuenta.

―Desean… desean verlo ―dijo la mujer aun bastante alterada, por la puerta entraron 4 personas, dos de ellas eran más altas que las otras dos personas encapuchadas, así que claramente eran menores de edad. Una de las personas se quitó la capucha, mientras que los ANBU's y los ANBU's de NE se preparaban para cualquier cosa, solo para que todos se mostraran no solo asombrados, sino que algunos también se mostraron enfadados, las dos personas eran Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, estaban vivos y junto a ellos, habían 2 niños de 10 años.

―Hola Hiruzen ―dijo un sonriente Minato ―Admito que… esta no era la idea, no creímos que estarías en reunión.

― ¿Cómo es posible que sigas vivo, Minato? ―preguntó un enfadado Danzō, esto lo cambiaba absolutamente todo. Tendría que hablarlo con Orochimaru y con sus hombres en Tsuchi no Kuni y en Kaminari no Kuni.

―El día del sellado de Kyūbi, al momento de invocar a Shinigami, yo habia usado una máscara, tomada del templo de mascaras del clan Uzumaki, cosa que le impidió a Shinigami tomar mi alma, tras realizar el sellado, me llevé a Kaito y a Saori, pues en ellos tenían el Chakra de Kyūbi, Naruto tenía el alma. ―dijo Minato, una sombra de culpa cruzó por sus ojos ―Dejé a Naruto al cuidado de Jiraiya y estuvimos viviendo en Shijima no Kuni (País del Silencio), un continente lejano a las 5 Grandes Naciones Shinobi, donde pudimos comenzar el entrenamiento de Kaito y Saori.

― ¿Comenzar su entrenamiento? ―preguntó Shikaku, quien era mucho mejor para impedir que sus emociones lo controlaran, caso contrario a Inuzuka Tsume, Yamanaka Inoichi, Uchiha Mikoto.

―Así es ―dijo Minato ―El primer año, les intentamos enseñar Ninjutsu, pero el Chakra de Kyūbi y su Yōki estaban, por así decirlo… despiertos, era palpable y aquello impedía que pudieran usar Jutsus, así que nos concentramos en el Taijutsu y el Kenjutsu. Cuando cumplieron 7 años, dicho poder se agotó y pudieron comenzar su entrenamiento de Fūton y Suiton... volvimos para que ellos puedan conocer a su hermano mayor y comenzar su carrera ninja ―Ese fue el punto que colmó el vaso. Los líderes de clanes mostraron rostros furiosos, sin dejar de mirar a Minato y a Kushina como si desearan matarlos, pues prácticamente habían abandonado a Naruto a su suerte y pocos sabían realmente quien era Naruto, pues Hiruzen había revelado su identidad, poco despues de su desaparición.

― ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS! ―gritó Mikoto, con su Mangekyō activado, ella pudo evitar la ceguera luego de trasplantarse el Mangekyō de otro miembro de su clan, quien alcanzó a ver al asesino, pero no pudo defenderse. Minato y Kushina saltaron hacía atrás, sorprendidos de que la siempre tranquila y cariñosa Uchiha Mikoto, los insultara― ¡LO DEJARON ABANDONADO EN LA ALDEA!

― ¿He? ―fue todo lo que salió de los labios de unos confundidos y algo asustados Minato y Kushina, quienes no entendían nada.

― ¡LO DEJARON EN MANOS DE ESOS BASTARDOS! ―Gritó, ahora apuntando hacia Homura, Koharu y Danzō, quienes se molestaron por ser insultados, pero prefirieron no decir nada, para no ser blancos de la cólera de la Uchiha― ¡LO ABANDONARON PARA QUE FUERA GOLPEADO, SIN TENER CULPA ALGUNA DE NADA!

― ¿De quién hablas, Mikoto-Chan? ―preguntó inocentemente, una confundida Kushina, solo para que el grito de la mujer Uchiha se escuchara y el Susano'o se activara, un asustado Minato puso a sus hijos detrás de él, mientras que un aura blanca, símbolo del Susano'o rodeara a Mikoto, quien tomó de sus ropas a Kushina, quien estaba asustada por la mirada que le daba su mejor amiga, para luego ser levantada por las ropas.

― ¡¿Y AUN TIENES EL DESCARO DE PREGUNTAR, DE QUIEN CARAJOS ESTOR HABLANDO?! ―Gritó Mikoto― ¡HABLO DE NARUTO, ESTUPIDA! ―Un escuadrón ANBU, rodeó a Mikoto, pero ella formó una caja torácica blanca y cuatro brazos esqueléticos, que atraparon a los ANBU's. Mikoto dejó caer a Kushina y luego abrió la puerta con violencia ―Shikaku, infórmame que salió de esta reunión ―el Nara asintió y la puerta se azotó, nadie habló.

―Hiruzen ―preguntó Minato, llorando y deseaba haber entendido mal.

―Tomen ―dijo Hiruzen, arrojando un pergamino, dentro del pergamino, había una nota pegada con cinta ―Es lo único que encontramos, entre los escombros del apartamento de Naruto, el cual fue quemado con Katon. Pero claramente él sobrevivió ―Minato leyó la nota, sin saber que pensar: « _Ojisan, lamento irme, pero ya no puedo soportar más, el trato de los aldeanos, perdóname. ATTE.: Naruto»_ , los ojos de los miembros de la familia, se llenaron de lagrimas ―Él fue golpeado por los aldeanos y Shinobis quienes lo creían Kyūbi, día tras día, desde su nacimiento y a pesar de que cientos de veces, traté de hacerlos entender que las cosas no eran así, no me obedecieron. Podría haber tenido más tiempo para cuidarlo, si el trabajo no resultara ser tan demandante desde su partida, pero… prefirieron irse, darse la gran vida con sus Jinchūriki's y desertaron de la aldea, cuando está más los necesitaba ―Kushina abrió la boca, pero Hiruzen siguió hablando ―Sea donde sea que esté Naruto, está mejor que aquí. Aquí jamás fue amado, siempre intentaron lastimarlo y a ustedes no les importó, porque claramente fue más importante tener sus armas, que sus hijos ―los lideres de clanes se retiraron poco a poco ―Algunos de sus compañeros, no sabían que Naruto era su hijo o en caso de saberlo, lo que podían hacer era poco, pues los consejeros y los consejeros civiles, ya habían corrido la voz de que él era el Jinchūriki.

Kushina gritó de dolor, volvió su mirada hacía los miembros del consejo civil y los mató usando sus Kongō Fūsa, solo la madre de Sakura, sobrevivió, así como Danzō, Homura y Koharu, quienes se reemplazaron con 3 ANBU's de NE.

Kaito y Saori sacaron a su madre de allí, usando un Shunshin y sin dejar de llorar, tras ver el mal que sus padres le habían hecho a su hermano y solo podían rezar, para que él estuviera bien.

Pasó una semana, cuando Hiruzen anuncio su renuncia al puesto de Hokage y se lo entregó a Minato, quien dio un aviso muy especial, en medio de las celebraciones de los aldeanos y Shinobis, quienes gritaban por la muerte del niño-Kyūbi. Minato tomó la palabra, todos guardaron silencio.

―Uzumaki Naruto, aquel niño a quien ustedes torturaron, aquel a quien le negaron los alimentos y las ropas, es mi primogénito ―dijo Minato, los aldeanos y Shinobis dijeron que era el Kyūbi y que merecían sufrir por todo lo que hizo, pero más pronto que tarde, varios aldeanos o Shinobis, aceptaron las palabras del Hokage y se alejaron, los que se quedaron, comenzaron una protesta a gran escala, pero los ANBU's del Hokage actuaron rápida y efectivamente: algunos fueron asesinados y otros llevados al departamento de Interrogación y Tortura.

Pasó otra semana, cuando el Damiyō se presentó, la noticia de que Minato estaba vivo, corrió tan rápido, que Jiraiya no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, con su red espía.

:::::::::

Kusa

:::::::::

―Naru-Chan ―le llamo su madre, el niño fue y la miró atentamente ―mira esto ―la mujer realizó sellos de manos― ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! ―en una nube de humo apareció un tigre.

― **¿En qué puedo servirle, Kaida-Sama?** ―preguntó el tigre.

―No es nada, Gin. Solo le enseñaba a mi hijo a realizar el Kuchiyose ―dijo ella sonriente, el tigre volvió su mirada al hijo de su invocadora.

― **Chico, debes saber que cada persona tiene una invocación afín y, en caso de no haber firmado ningún contrato, entonces aparecerás directamente en la tierra de tu invocación** ―dijo Gin, el niño asintió a las palabras del tigre y realizó los sellos de manos.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―Naruto desapareció.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No sabía en qué momento había cerrado los ojos, pero ahora se encontraba a la orilla de un estanque gigante ―Increíble.

― **Disculpa** ―dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

―Oh, perdona, ¿eres un sapo? ―preguntó Naruto. La invocación sonrió, de hecho era una rana de piel café con rayas negras.

― **No pequeño, soy una rana** ―dijo ella ― **Soy Kaeru no Mokuzai (Rana de Madera), por favor acompáñame, te guiaré hasta nuestro líder, él te pondrá alguna prueba para ver si eres digno de ser nuestro contratista, puedes subirte en mi cabeza.**

―Gracias, Mokuzai-San ―dijo Naruto, enviando Chakra a sus pies y saltando, hasta la cabeza de la rana, quien dio un fuerte salto y entre saltos y algunos chistes, llegaron ante un sapo, ¿Cómo sabía Naruto que era un Sapo?, la piel de las ranas era más lisa, eran más delgadas y sus miembros eran largos, todas eran ranas, excepto su líder cuya piel era áspera áspera, ancho (como reemplazo de "gordo") y miembros cortos.

― **Boirā-Sama, he traído al joven que apareció en nuestro territorio** ―dijo Mokuzai.

― **Hemos estado esperando por un invocador por muchos años, muchacho** ―dijo Boirā-Gama, mientras que le daba la espalda a su contratista potencial― **Síganme** ―Mokuzai llevó a Naruto, tras de Boirā, hasta llegar a un agua termal y en medio de la misma, había un pedestal con un anillo de plata ― **Muchacho, si puedes traerme ese anillo, serás digno de ser nuestro contratista** ―Boirā sacó de algún lugar de su cuerpo una pata de pollo cruda, la sumergió en el termal y al sacarlo, estaba cocinada, Naruto tragó saliva nervioso, claramente esas aguas termales, estaban a un nivel muy alto― **¿Crees poder traer el anillo, chico?** ―Naruto asintió y concentró Chakra en sus pies.

― _ **Naruto-Kun, te recomiendo invocar la Katon no Yōroi y correr**_ ―dijo Ritsuko.

― _Pero… aun no lo he perfeccionado, Ritsuko-Chan_ ―dijo Naruto.

― _ **Lo sé, pero no veo otra forma de lograrlo, Naruto-Kun**_ ―dijo Ritsuko, el rubio se concentró y el ambiente a su alrededor se calentó.

― **¡Katon no Yōroi! (Armadura de E. Fuego)** ―exclamó Naruto, siendo rodeado por fuego carmesí, antes de concentrarse Chakra en sus pies y correr por la superficie del agua termal, sin quemarse, llegó a los pies del pilar, lo escaló solo con sus pies ― _Gracias por el control de Chakra, Okasan, Ryūzetsu-Sensei._ ―El rubio agarró el anillo, se paró sobre el obelisco y saltó, cayendo junto a Boirā-Gama y Mokuzai.

― **Gran trabajo, Naruto-Kun** ―dijo Mokuzai sonriendo.

― **Chico, ven al estanque cuando quieras entrenar** ―dijo Boirā ― **Has demostrado ser digno de nuestro contrato, pues usaste la cabeza** ―dijo señalando la cabeza del rubio ― **Antes que la fortaleza** ―Naruto asintió y una rana de color azul/negra apareció ante él con un contrato, era la segunda persona que firmaba, la primera se llamaba Kashin Koji, por un instante Naruto recordó a un Shinobi estrafalario de Konoha: Kashin Jiraiya, pero lo descartó y firmó con su sangre.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto abrió sus ojos, estaba ante su madre.

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó ella.

―Aparecí en un estanque, tengo una afinidad a la invocación de las Ranas ―dijo Naruto.

― ¿El Myōboku? ―preguntó ella.

―No Okasan ―dijo Naruto ―Las ranas y los sapos son… distintos.

―Ya veo ―dijo ella― ¡Yanagi no Mai! (Danza de los Sauces) ―los huesos surgieron de sus manos, codos, hombros y rodillas.

― **¡Karasu no Ken! (Espadas de Cuervo)** ―exclamó Naruto, mientras que dos espadas de sangre, curvas salían de sus antebrazos, comenzando así una batalla con su madre. Con Ryūzetsu de espectadora y también Karin, quien estaba sobre un muro de la casa.

― _El Chakra de Naruto-Kun es… tibio_ ―pensó Karin ― _Aun faltan algunos años para que finalicemos la academia, espero y estemos en el mismo equipo._ ―La chica sonrío al escuchar a su madre llamándola y desapareció en un **Suiton: Shunshin**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **06**

 **::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kusagakure; 4 años despues**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Todos han dado paso a sus vidas Shinobi y han llegado hasta aquí con esperanzas y sueños ―dijo su maestro ―Pero deben saber, que no todo en la vida será fácil. Deben saber cuándo rendirse y cuando continuar hacia adelante. Ahora, nombraré sus equipos ―todos asintieron y los equipos comenzaron a ser escuchados ―Equipo 5: Shiore, Jun y Akira; equipo 6: Uzumaki Karin, Kaguya Naruto y Kaguya Toneri ―el profesor siguió nombrando otros equipos y poco a poco, aparecieron los maestros de los equipos, siendo Kaida, la Sensei del equipo 6.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #6**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de conocerse rápidamente, dieron pasó a su prueba: tendrían que lograr tocarla, para ello usarían unos guantes los cuales dejarían la marca de sus manos, en la ropa de la Jōnnin, como si se tratara de pintura.

― **¡Safaia no Shūgeki! (Asalto de Zafiros)** ―exclamó Toneri, atacando primero, lanzando patadas. Kaida comenzó a saltar, esquivando las patadas de Toneri.

―No cualquiera puede usar ese estilo de Taijutsu ―alabó Kaida, mientras que esquivaba.

― **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Karin, arrojando un dragón contra Kaida.

― **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamó Kaida, arrojando otro dragón, creando una nube de vapor.

Naruto cayó desde el cielo (en realidad, desde una rama) con una patada, pero su madre le esquivó.

―Toneri-Kun ―dijo Karin llegando a su lado y sacando un pergamino, antes de saltar― ¡Tú y Naruto-Kun aléjense! ―Naruto colocó una mano en el hombro de Toneri y ambos desaparecieron en un Shunshin― **¡Sōshōryū no Jutsu! (Jutsu Dragones Gemelos)** ―Karin desplegó **2** pergaminos y comenzó a arrojarle varios Kunai's, Shuriken's y Fūma Shuriken's a su Sensei.

― **¡Ninpō:** **Tako no Seirei** **no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Espíritu de Pulpo)** ―exclamó Kaida, mientras que el agua de lago la cubría, creando lo que parecía ser, una prisión de agua, solo para que instantes despues, Kaida apareciera dentro de un pulpo de agua, el cual atacó con sus tentáculos.

― **¡Anbākobura! (Cobra de Ámbar)** ―exclamó una vez más Toneri, arrojándose contra su Sensei.

― _ **Naruto-Kun**_ ―dijo Kura ― _ **Voy a darte parte de mi Chakra, solo para poder potenciar tu Jutsu.**_

― _Gracias Kura-Chan_ ―dijo el rubio realizando sellos de manos, mientras que el aumento de Chakra entraba en acción y no solo porque la Kitsune le otorgara su Chakra, sino también porque él mismo estaba forzando parte de su Chakra, para que se quedara en su cuerpo― **¡Katon: Shiro Hebi no Ya no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Flecha de la Serpiente Blanca)** ―Naruto colocó su Katon en la punta de una flecha y la disparó contra su madre.

― **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** ―exclamó Toneri con un par de espadas en sus manos, las cuales estaba recubiertas de viento, hasta que él soltó su ataque, creando 2 medialunas de viento, las cuales pronto se sumaron a la flecha de fuego, formándose como medialunas de fuego.

― **¡Suiton: Sansei Ame no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Lluvia Acida)** ―exclamó Karin.

Se formó una capa de vapor, la cual poco a poco se fue disipando.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Monte Myōboku**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Qué ocurre, Fukasaku-Sensei? ―preguntó el Sen'nin a Fukasaku― ¡Minato, Kushina! ―fueron las palabras de sorpresa del peliblanco, al ver a su alumno y a la Uzumaki, junto a él.

―Por aquí, por favor ―dijo Fukasaku, guiándolos hasta Gamamaru, quien estaba en transe.

― **Hijo del rayo dorado y del hilo rojo… volverá vistiendo hierba en lugar de hojas… la princesa Kitsune estará de su lado… los exiliados a él lo seguirán…** ―dijo Gamamaru lentamente, era un transe muy profundo ― **La caída del Myōboku provocará, aquel con el poder del Ángel Caído…** ―Gamamaru salió del transe ― **Hola** ―saludó con veneno en su voz e ira contenida, mientras que todos lo miraban algo asustados.

―Gama… Gamamaru-Sama… ¿Qué fue lo que vio? ―dijo un preocupado Minato, solo para recibir una mirada de enfado del sapo.

― **Minato, abandonaste al Chico de la Profecía** ―dijo Gamamaru con veneno en su voz ― **El chico ya no viste hojas, sino hierba y tiene de su lado a las ranas. Ellas fueron exiliadas hace ya varios siglos y a saber qué clase de poder tendrán ahora. Ese chico es poderoso, muy poderoso y creció sin el amor que podría haberlo hecho tomar una decisión, mejor que esta** ―Gamamaru agachó la cabeza y pudieron ver sus dientes.

―Naruto… ¿es él, el chico de la profecía? ―preguntó Jiraiya asustado.

― **Si** ―dijo Gamamaru con un rostro enfadado ― **Ustedes lo abandonaron.**

― ¡LO HICIMOS PARA QUE KAITO-KUN Y SAORI-CHAN, PUDIERAN CONTROLAR EL PODER DE KYŪBI! ―gritó Kushina, tratando de excusarse.

― **Y al hacerlo, condenaste a mi pueblo y al tuyo, Kushina** ―dijo Gamamaru, mientras que Gamaken y Gamabunta, sujetaban a los **3** , antes de que Gamamaru realizara sellos de manos (o de patas) y tocara los pechos de Minato y Jiraiya ― **No lucharemos a su lado, no caeremos por su culpa, si el chico los juzga, nosotros no seremos juzgados por culpa de los actos cometidos por ustedes. Ya no tendrán nuestro modo Sen'nin** ―la Uzumaki, el Namikaze y el Sen'nin, desaparecieron en un **Shunshin** , activado por Shima, aparecieron en la oficina del Hokage, Minato y Jiraiya quedaron muy alarmados, cuando Gamamaru les negó su contrato.

―Pueden retirarse ―dijo Minato, desplomándose en su silla, cruzando sus manos y apoyando su frente en ellas ―Naruto… Lo lamento, hijo.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando el humo se disipó, vieron a una calmada Kaida sosteniendo en sus manos un pergamino ―Este, es un pergamino con un sello de absorción ―dijo ella, los Gennin la miraron fijamente, pues su combinación no parecía haber sido suficiente, para vencer a su Sensei ―Trabajaron en equipo, eso era lo importante en este ejercicio. Esto es lo que se espera de un equipo, gran trabajo.

―Gracias, Sensei ―dijeron los Gennin felices, antes de que Toneri colocara una mano en el hombro de cada uno y los guiara al restaurante de su familia, para comer y celebrar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Al día siguiente; Campo 7**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kaito estaba oculto en un árbol, así como Sakura― _¿Qué planea el Teme/Sasuke-Kun?_ ―se preguntaron el Namikaze y la Haruno.

― ¡Kaito y Sakura son débiles, pero yo no lo soy! ―dijo Sasuke.

―Podrás decirlo, cuando consigas un cascabel ―dijo Kakashi, mientras que volvía a su libro ―Hasta entonces, poco o nada importa ―Sasuke realizaba sellos de manos, Kakashi decidió ver a su alumno, solo para abrir su ojo sorprendido― _¡Es imposible que un Gennin tenga el Chakra suficiente para un Jutsu como ese!_ ―pensó alarmado.

― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** ―el fuego surgió de los labios de Sasuke, pero Kakashi lo veía entre sorprendido y algo aburrido.

― **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** ―exclamó Kakashi, un muro lo protegió del Jutsu de su alumno.

― **¡Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Disparo)** ―exclamó Kaito detrás de Kakashi.

― **¡Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Doble Suicidio Decapitador)** ―exclamó Kakashi, hundiéndose bajo tierra.

―Descuiden, tengo un plan para hacerlo salir ―dijo Kaito sonriente ―Sakura, prepara un ataque con tantas Shuriken's y Kunai's como puedas, la chica asintió, mientras que su compañero terminaba los sellos de manos― **¡Suiton: Gaizā no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Geiser)** ―la tierra comenzó a temblar y Kakashi salió de un agujero, mientras que el campo se llenaba de agujeros, de los cuales surgieron geiseres de agua.

― _Interesante_ ―pensó Kakashi, los 3 lo atacaron al tiempo, con Kunai's, pero Kakashi solo tenía que retroceder para hacerlos fallar o darles una que otra patada o empujón suave, para hacerlos tropezar y desviarse, Kakashi tensó su cuerpo, Kaito reconoció aquello al instante.

― ¡No te dejaré! ―gritó y golpeó a Kakashi en el abdomen― ¡No te dejaré usar un Shunshin! ―Kaito alargó su mano para agarrar un cascabel.

―Kaito, Sasuke ―dijo a los alumnos, pues lo habían "capturado" ―Nunca se acerquen tanto a un Raiton: Kage Bushin.

―Hay, no ―se quejaron, antes de ser electrocutados y caer al suelo.

―Al menos trabajaron en equipo, buen trabajo ―dijo Kakashi ―Sakura ―la chica se tensó ―Cuando despierten… diles que pasaron ―Kakashi se fue, dejando a su alumna con el dúo desmayado.


	7. Misión en Nami

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **07: Misión en Nami**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Gran trabajo de equipo ―dijo la madre de Naruto con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que el equipo terminaba su trabajo en la mina y llevaba los diamantes, ante el Damiyō de Kusa no Kuni.

―Gracias Sensei ―dijo una fatigada Karin, pues usar Katon para derretir la roca o Suiton para perforarla, no era fácil, pero al final pudieron sacar una gran cantidad de diamantes, todos fueron guardados en un pergamino, el cual tenía un sello contenedor.

El equipo, llevó aquellos pergaminos, hasta la ciudad feudal, el Damiyō quien les entregó su paga, una paga que equivaldría a una misión rango B a pesar de ser de rango D.

Mientras que las misiones rango D en Konoha, consistían en encontrar mascotas pérdidas o lavar un inmueble (una casa, por ejemplo).

En Kusa, sus misiones consistían en talar árboles, si poseías Fūton.

La tala también aplicaba para los usuarios de Raiton, aunque ellos más que nada ayudaban en la central hidroeléctrica.

Excavaban para una plantación o un pozo o para ayudar a alguien, si poseías Doton.

Si poseías Suiton podías recoger agua de los posos o evitar que un rio se saliera de su cauce.

Si poseías Katon podías ayudar en la forja de la aldea o incluso del país.

Se desarrollaban técnicas elementales, desde muy jóvenes, además de cientos de ayudar a la comunidad.

Cuando el equipo 6 volvió a su aldea, entregándole a su líder su reporte.

―Buen trabajo, equipo 6 ―dijo Mui con una sonrisa de satisfacción, antes de mostrarse serio ―Tenemos un grave problema ―todos tragaron saliva ―Hemos recibido un mensaje en busca de ayuda, por parte del Damiyō de Nami no Kuni, nadie sabe sobre esto y me temo, que varios Jōnnin's se encuentran fuera de la aldea, en estos momentos…

―Así que… solo quedamos nosotros ―dijo Kaida, sus Gennin's sonrieron. Habían estado esperando un largo tiempo, para demostrar sus habilidades en un campo de batalla.

―Deben de ir a Nami no Kuni y ayudar a derrocar a un narcotraficante llamado Gatō, haciéndole frente a sus mercenarios ―dijo Mui.

―Equipo 6: prepárense, los quiero a todos listos para salir en 20 minutos ―ordenó Kaida.

― ¡Hai! ―dijeron Naruto, Karin y Toneri, desapareciendo en un Shunshin.

:::::::::::::::::

El equipo salió rato después, con rumbo a Nami no Kuni. Tuvieron que cruzar por Hi no Kuni y rentar un bote, que los llevó hasta su destino. Tras desembarcar, Kaida guío a su equipo hasta la ciudad feudal, entraron en un restaurante, tras deshacerse de sus bandanas, para evitar ser identificados como Shinobis y ocultando sus armas, con ayuda de Naruto y sus sellos de almacenamiento; Naruto liberó un leve Genjutsu, gracias a la naturaleza de la Bijū, logrando así, que los comensales comenzaran a hablar sobre la situación del país, tras entender lo que ocurría, comieron para no levantar sospechas, pagaron y salieron, para luego comenzar a recorrer la aldea.

―Sensei ―dijo Karin, el equipo vio a unos mercenarios, amenazando a un hombre.

―Necesitaremos información sobre Gatō ―dijo Kaida ―Adelante.

― ¡Katon Dan no Jutsu! (Jutsu Bala de E. Fuego) ―exclamó Karin, realizando sellos de manos y arrojando una esfera de fuego, que mató a uno de los sujetos.

Toneri utilizó hilo ninja, para atrapar a uno de los sujetos, quien trataba de escapar, logrando tomarlo por sus piernas y arrastrarlo hacía ellos, mientras que Karin y él lo amenazaban con Kunai's, Naruto y Kaida lo amenazaban con espadas.

― ¿Dónde está Gatō? ―preguntó Kaida.

― ¡Nunca hablaré! ―gritó el hombre, mientras que otros mercenarios aparecían.

― **¡Shiro Hebi: Muchi Modo! (Serpiente Blanca: Modo Látigo)** ―Naruto se giró y lanzó un rápido azote, que golpeó a varios de los mercenarios― **¡Shiro Hebi: Yumi! (Serpiente: Modo Arco)** ―el látigo se transformó en un arco― **¡Hakuma no Ha! (Flecha del Demonio de la Luz)** ―la flecha apareció hecha de luz y luego esta, atravesó la cabeza de varios mercenarios de forma totalmente limpia, cayendo 6 al suelo.

― **¡Nisshoku! (Eclipse)** ―exclamó Toneri, atacando con sus Katanas a uno de los mercenarios.

― **¡Kiri-Ryū: Tengoku no Hanmā! (Estilo de la Niebla: Martillo del Cielo)** ―exclamó uno de los mercenarios, bloqueando las Katanas de Toneri.

― **¡Katon: Yagura no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Pedernal Yagura)** ―exclamó Karin, quien se había posicionado sobre un tejado y desde allí, había arrojado una pequeña chispa, que pronto se transformó en una llamarada.

― **¡Arukoku no Mai! (Danza de Alcorque)** ―exclamó Kaida, creando una protección para su hijo, su alumno y ella.

―Lo lamento, Sensei, chicos ―dijo Karin.

―Derrotaste al enemigo, buen trabajo ―dijo Kaida sin hacerse problema, mientras que varios pobladores, les agradecían por ayudarlos, al final tenían tantas posadas, que no fue fácil elegir.

La calle acabó por vaciarse.

Excepto por un equipo, conformado por un Jōnnin de cabello gris de Konoha, un chico de cabello rojo, una chica de cabello rosa y un chico de cabello negro.

― " _Increíble"_ ―susurró la chica de cabello rosa.

― ¿Solo dirás increíble? ―preguntó el chico de cabello rojo incrédulo ―Esos… ellos tendrían que ser al menos Chūnnin ―Kaito lo sabía, porque ese era su nivel.

― ¿Lo vieron? ―preguntó Kakashi, sus alumnos se giraron para mirarlo a él ―Eso fue verdadero trabajo en equipo y eso es a lo que ustedes deberían de aspirar.

―Vamos, mi hogar no estará muy lejos ―dijo Tazuna, el equipo 7 de Konoha, lo siguió, mientras que se preguntaban quiénes eran los miembros de ese equipo, claramente no eran de Konoha, además, ¿Quién los habría contratado?

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Luego de poder conseguir un lugar para descansar, el equipo de Kusa, procedió a tratar de conseguir información sobre el Damiyō y su situación.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** ―ante Kaida, aparecieron 4 tigres ―Escuchen: estamos en Nami no Kuni, sabemos que el Damiyō fue secuestrado, desgraciadamente no sabemos cómo luce, ni donde podría estar, pero ―señaló al sur ―Por allá está el castillo feudal, quiero que busquen lo que según ustedes, se acercaría a la habitación del feudal y busquen todos los olores que puedan.

― **De inmediato, Kaida-Sama** ―dijo uno de los tigres, quien guío a los demás, en la dirección que le fue indicada.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Casa de Tazuna**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi tuvo que recostarse, en la cama que les dieron.

Había tenido una dura batalla contra Momoshi Zabuza, el llamado Kirigakure no Kijin.

Habían comprobado que ese apodo no era para menos. Pero algo más ocupaba la mente de sus Gennin's y el Hatake sabía bien lo que era: la inesperada aparición del primogénito de su Sensei: Namikaze Naruto, en Nami no Kuni. Hasta donde pudo visualizar, el chico poseía un gran control de Kyūjutsu y Muchijutsu, necesitaba conseguir más información, saber a qué aldea se había aliado y descubrir su elemento de Chakra, antes de ir con la noticia a su Sensei y al consejo. Suspiró y luego miró a Kaito, él era el gemelo de Naruto, luego miró a Sakura y a Sasuke ―Oigan ―su voz fue como si ni siquiera hubiera salido de sus labios, pues sus Gennin seguían mirando a la nada― ¡OIGAN!

― ¡Sensei, debemos de decirle a Otosan, que hemos encontrado a Niisan! ―dijo Kaito reaccionando por fin, no había podido hacerlo desde aquel combate.

―Antes, debemos de recordar nuestra misión: ayudar a Tazuna, para construir el puente ―dijo Kakashi, todos asintieron ―Escuchen… no traje mis Píldoras de Alimento, así que no sé cuánto tardaré en recuperarme, pero quiero que realicen un ejercicio ―los Gennin asintieron ―Deben de ir al bosque aquí cercano y concentrar Chakra en sus pies, para luego escalarlo. La cantidad de Chakra es clave, para un buen control, si usan demasiado podrían partir el árbol y si usan poco, no se aferrarán ―los Gennin asintieron.

― ¿Estará usted bien, Sensei? ―preguntó Sakura, preocupada.

―Lo estaré, además: no creo que les tome mucho ―dijo Kakashi, sonriendo con su ojo. Ellos asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo de Kusa, finalmente recibió aviso de los tigres de Kaida.

―Entonces, si fue el Damiyō quien envío la nota ―dijo Toneri, todos asintieron, aquello lo habían estado dudando fuertemente, sobretodo Mui.

―Ahora que lo sabemos, ¿Qué haremos? ―preguntó Karin.

―Necesitamos saber cuántos…

― **20 mercenarios alrededor del castillo, dentro encontrarán 30 y el Damiyō estará abajo, en las celdas** ―dijo uno de los tigres, todos asintieron. Toneri se quedó pensando.

―Yo tengo mi Taijutsu, Kenjutsu y el Kage Bushin, creo que podría hacerme cargo de los 20 de afuera y ustedes entran por el Damiyō y luego ―Toneri se pasó una mano por el cuello, todos sonrieron.

―Usaré mi invocación de tigres ―dijo Kaida.

―Entonces: yo enviaré a las ranas ―dijo Naruto, antes de realizar sellos de manos y hacer aparecer a Kaeru no Mokuzei o como él preferia llamarla: "Moku-Chan", el rubio le dijo a la rana venenosa lo que debía hacer: envenenar a los mercenarios, antes de que ellos fueran al lugar ―Es hora de usarlo ―el rubio se pasó la mano por encima de su ojo derecho, todos sabían sobre su Dōjutsu y el rubio conocía bien las habilidades de ese ojo, pero hasta entonces no lo había usado en batalla.

::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura y Kaito volvieron a la casa de Tazuna. Sasuke aún estaba intentándolo, Sakura lo hizo en un segundo y Kaito había dejado 10 Kage Bushin.

Sasuke llegó 3 horas después, a las 19:00.

―Tú también lo lograste, Sasuke ―dijo Kakashi, quien estaba comiendo.

―Sí, la verdad… ―una explosión se vio a la lejanía y los Shinobis, se aproximaron a la ventana, viendo una llamarada subir la cielo.

―Katon: Yagura, pero… es muy poderoso ―informó Sasuke.

―Vamos, quizás es obra del equipo de Kusagakure ―dijo Kakashi, todos salieron― ¡Si aumentamos la velocidad, llegaremos en unos 5 minutos!

― ¡Ustedes llegarán en 5 minutos! ―dijo Kaito, antes de realizar sellos de manos, era su versión del **Hiraishin**. El Namikaze saltó y fue rodeado por un aura de Chakra lima-limon― **¡Raijin no Rēsu Jutsu! (Jutsu Carrera del Dios del Rayo)** ―Kaito desaparecio en una estela lima-limon.

― ¿Ese no es el Hiraishin del Yondaime? ―preguntó Sakura sorprendida― _¿Cómo puede Kaito hacerlo?_

―Es un asunto de su familia ―dijo Kakashi irritado y recordando, lo que había ocurrido con la familia fragmentada de su Sensei.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Al abandonar a Naruto, los espiritus de los Uzukage, se habían presentado en sueños a Kushina, Kaito y Saori, arrancándoles su parte Uzumaki, destruyendo su ADN e impidiéndoles realizar Fūinjutsu, así que cientos de pergaminos quedaron inservibles y fueron sellados y arruinados aparentemente por los espíritus._

 _Danzō tuvo que eliminar su NE y realizar un lavado de cerebro a sus Shinobis, con la ayuda de Yamanaka Fū, haciéndoles olvidar todo._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Ah! ―fue el grito de guerra de Momoshi Zabuza, chocando su Kubikirobōchō contra la Shiro Hebi de Naruto― ¡No lo haces mal, Gaki!

Naruto envío Chakra a sus brazos y pudo empujar a Zabuza, dejándolo sorprendido, para luego usar su espada como una palanca, haciendo que su espada subiera por encima de su cabeza y que Zabuza rompiera su guardia.

Zabuza saltó hacia atrás y realizó sellos de manos― **¡Suiton: Daibakuha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Cascada)** ―un remolino de agua apareció ante Zabuza, antes de arrojar el agua, hacía Naruto.

― **¡Katon: Honō Denryū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Corriente de Llamas)** ―el fuego salió a modo de llamas blancas, convirtiendo el ataque de su enemigo en vapor ―El fuego del sol es dorado, debido a que está vivo, pero una Enana Blanca, es el triple de caliente.

― **¡Kirāhanmā! (Martillo Asesino)** ―exclamó Zabuza, cayendo desde lo alto.

― ¡Fūton Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración) ―Kaito cayó sobre una rodilla, tras lograr lanzar por los aires a varios mercenarios que se acercaron a él. Después de perder la gran cantidad de Chakra característica de su ex-clan, hacer un simple Jutsu lo dejaba fatigado, así que se puso en pose de Taijutsu y comenzó a repartir puñetazos.

― **¡Katon: Kibaku Enjin no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Formación de Llamas Explosivas)** ―exclamó Karin, haciendo que cientos de etiquetas explosivas, se subieran por las piernas de varios mercenarios, haciéndolos explotar.

― **¡Raikiri! (Cortador del Relámpago)** ―exclamó Kakashi, salvándole la vida a la chica, al asesinar a uno de los mercenarios ―Vinimos para ayudar.

― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** ―exclamó Sasuke.

― **¡Safaia no Shūgeki! (Asalto de Zafiro)** ―exclamó Toneri, cayendo desde lo alto y pateando a un par de enemigos ―Ten cuidado, Konoha-Nin ―Sasuke asintió y procedio a seguir atacando.

― ¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón) ―exclamó Sasuke, lanzando una llamarada.

Para sorpresa de los Shinobis de Konoha, Naruto enfrentaba a Zabuza, en un encuentro de Kenjutsu, logrando a veces, hacer que las cosas se pusieran a su favor o al favor de Zabuza, pero el rubio no parecía estar cansado, caso contrario de su enemigo, vieron a Naruto ser golpeado en el rostro y el rubio sonrío, antes de enterrar la espada en el suelo, bañarla en Chakra y gritar― **¡Sawarabi no Mai! (Danza de Helechos)** ―cientos de huesos afilados como lanzas, surgieron del suelo, empalando a los criminales y algunos dejándolos vivos, otros murieron en el acto.

Zabuza de algún modo logró zafarse de los huesos que se habían clavado en sus brazos y se arrojó hacía Naruto, pero Kaida fue más rápida.

― **¡Teshi Sendan! (Bala Perforadora de Diez Dedos)** ―un único hueso fue necesario, para acabar con la vida del Nukennin.

― **¡Shiro Hebi: Muchi Modo! (Serpiente Blanca: Modo Látigo)** ―exclamó Naruto, cambiando de arma, usando el látigo y atravesando la cabeza del ayudante de Zabuza.

El grupo de Kusa, entró al castillo, el equipo de Konoha lo siguió: el equipo de Kusa salvó al Damiyō y Kakashi mató a Gatō.

El equipo de Kusa se fue tras poner al hombre a salvo y el equipo de Konoha, se quedó, para ayudar a Tazuna a construir el puente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; 21:00**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

―Equipo 7 ―dijo el Hokage al equipo comandando por su alumno. Kakashi comenzó a sudar frio al ver que estaba en problemas ―Hablen sobre su misión ―el Jōnnin suspiró y dio inicio a su reporte: desde la batalla de Kaito y Sasuke contra los hermanos demonio, su batalla en solitario con Zabuza, el encuentro furtivo con el equipo de Kusa y el asalto al castillo del Damiyō de Nami no Kuni para rescatarlo y matar a Gatō.

―Danzō-Sama ―dijo un ANBU de NE entregando un libro Bingo e interrumpiendo la reunión ―Es la nueva edición.

Página 35.

Kaguya Kaida.

Edad: 23 años.

Elemento: Desconocido.

Kekkei Genkai: Shikotsumyaku.

Página 36.

Kaguya Naruto

Edad: 13 años.

Elemento: Desconocido.

Arma: Shiro Hebi (una espada blanca, que puede cambiar de forma)

Página 37.

Uzumaki Karin.

Edad: 13 años.

Elemento: Suiton.

Página 38.

Kaguya Toneri.

Edad: 13 años.

Elemento: Desconocido.

Arma: 2 espadas, usuario del estilo de Kenjutsu: Jar'Kai

―Debemos de enviar a un escuadrón ANBU, para que traigan a Naruto-San ―exclamó Mebuki, quien no se atrevía a llamar al chico "demonio", desde que Kushina asesinó al resto del Consejo Civil.

―Debemos de ordenarles traer, no solo a Naruto-San, sino tambien a sus compañeros ―dijo Homura, quien pronto tuvo que sujetar su garganta, al no poder respirar, por obra del instinto asesino.

―No podemos solo entrar a una aldea y secuestrar a uno de sus Shinobis, sin provocar una guerra ―dijo Hiruzen ―Minato, enviaré una invitación, para que Kusa envié a sus equipos Gennin, para el examen Chūnnin.

―Yo… yo hablaré con el Damiyō ―dijo Minato, quien jamás se hubiera imaginado ver a su hijo con una bandana de Kusa, mucho menos se hubiera imaginado que su hijo hubiera sufrido tanto, por su culpa. Miró la fotografía Naruto se parecía mucho a él, excepto por algo que los hacía distinguir: su hijo estaba usando un parche y él tenía el ojo en su hogar. Ese recuerdo le hizo pasarse las manos por el cabello.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Días después del regreso de Naruto a la aldea, Minato y Kushina descubrieron el odio que le tenía la aldea a Naruto, por culpa de Danzō, quien había esparcido el rumor de que su hijo era Kyūbi. Minato y Kushina trataron de ignorar el festejo e ir a comer, pero familia._

 _Familia._

 _Pero a medio viaje, vieron a un grupo de borrachos, uno de ellos dijo que había tomado un ojo del demonio y que lo tenía en su hogar, Kushina trató de pedirle que se lo entregara, pero el hombre se negó y la Uzumaki casi mata al borracho, finalmente él le dio su dirección, la Uzumaki fue al hogar de ese tipo, destrozó la puerta, tomó el ojo y colocó varias Etiquetas Explosivas, haciendo explotar el lugar._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Al mirar la habitación, se encontró solo.

Volvería a ver a su hijo, en un mes o al menos, si es que superaba el examen de supervivencia, sabía que su hijo lo lograría.

Pero, la profecía de Gamamaru, le había temer por su futuro.

¿Con qué cara podrían presentarse ante Naruto?

¿Le diría que se había ido con su madre y hermanos a vivir a un continente lejano y que al volver, había descubierto que él era el chico de la profecia?

¿Qué haría la Ex-familia de Naruto, cuando se encontraran con él?


	8. Encuentro

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **08: El Encuentro**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Gracias por venir tan rápido ―dijo Mui, al equipo de Kaida ―Ustedes, junto al equipo de Shiore, serán nuestros representantes en el Examen Chūnnin de este año.

― ¿Dónde se realizarán los exámenes de este año? ―preguntó Shiore.

―En Konoha ―reveló Mui, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera denso, por obra de Naruto, quien no dijo nada, solo liberaba su instinto asesino, el cual no era suficiente para acobardar a los presentes, pero sí para hacerlos sentirse raros ―Cuando se supo todo lo que te ocurrió, el Damiyō recortó los gastos de Konoha, les quitó a tus padres sus mejores Jutsus, nombrándote como heredero del clan Uzumaki y ahora, se sabe que te está buscando, para llegar a un acuerdo con el país al cual te encuentres afiliado ―los equipos asintieron a las palabras de su líder ―Tendrán carta blanca para pasearse por Hi no Kuni y por Konoha, solo tendrán que presentarse ante el Damiyō de Hi no Kuni, quien hablará con ustedes. Así que les pido, que arreglen sus cosas y salgan de inmediato ―todos asintieron y salieron de la oficina, para tomar sus armas, prodiciones y demás.

Una hora despues, partieron desde Kusa, hacía Hi no Kuni, tuvieron que ir entre los árboles, pasaría una hora, antes de llegar al país de origen del rubio. Ambos equipos fueron guiados por Kaida, hasta el palacio del Damiyō, donde el rubio se identificó y fue reconocido gracias al libro Bingo, pero sin decirle nada sobre este último asunto, los dejaron entrar. El palacio del Damiyō estaba hecho de mármol y piedra blanca, el techo era sostenido por altos pilares blancos y la sala del trono, dejaba ver un gran acabado de ingeniería, pues el techo y el suelo eran separados por extraños cables de alta tensión, en el trono se dejó ver al Damiyō: un hombre de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, piel bronceada y ropas blancas y rojas. Para Naruto, era casi como estar ante Hiruzen.

―Soy Kaguya Naruto ―dijo el rubio ―Antes: Uzumaki Naruto.

―Y nunca Namikaze Naruto ―dijo el Damiyō, Naruto asintió, jamás usaría ese apellido. Poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el rubio, el Damiyō colocó una mano en su hombro ―Lamento todo cuanto sufriste a manos de Konoha, pequeño, en verdad, lo lamento ―cuando se supo que Minato estaba vivo, el Damiyō no solo insultó a la familia Namikaze con todo tipo de improperios, indignos de ser dichos por un hombre de linaje real como lo era él. Tras aquello, mandó a crear unos impuestos, que solo tendrían que ser pagados por los civiles y ya que los fallecidos miembros del Consejo Civil, eran las 10 familias más ricas, tanto de Hi no Kuni, como de Konoha, esto fue bien visto por todos, mientras que ellos perdían todo su poder y Konoha volvía a renacer, como una aldea controlada por los Shinobis, como debía de ser ―Cuando lo supe, confisqué cientos de cuentas bancarias y destapé cientos de fraudes y demás. Esto es tuyo ―el Damiyō le entregó a Naruto una chequera ―Está abalada en quinientos billones y tienes varias propiedades en Konoha, que mandé a construir, podrás disponer de ellas cómo y cuando quieras.

―Se lo agradezco, Damiyō-Sama ―dijo Naruto, en eso un sirviente, apareció con 10 bandanas rojas, sobre una bandeja― ¿Y esto?

―No sé si lo sepas, pero el Clan Uzumaki, fue uno de los más poderosos de las Naciones Shinobi. Ellos tuvieron muchos tratos con Konoha a causa de que Hashirama estaba comprometido con Mito ―dijo el Damiyō ―Kushina es de hecho prima de Tsunade, pues Kushina es hija de Senju Akane y Tsunade lo es de Senju Naomi, ambas son las hijas de Mito y Hashirama. Pero Kushina tiene más de una Uzumaki, pues su padre lo era y Tsunade es hija de un Senju―el Damiyō les dio un momento para procesar la información ―Entre las reglas que un Uzumaki jamás debe quebrantar está la de no abandonar a la familia y cuando Kushina lo hizo, fui avisado, pues mi familia siempre ha sido cercana a los Uzumaki ―el hombre chasqueó los dedos y un sirviente apareció con un pergamino, el Damiyō lo abrió y lo enseño, era como si encima del Fūin, que se mostraba en el pergamino, hubiera una lamina de cristal tan delgada que era flexible, pero aun así se mostraba resquebrajada ―El sello de los Uzumaki se quebró, cuando fuiste abandonado y aquello privó a tus hermanos y a tu madre de su ADN Uzumaki. Tus hermanos ahora solo tiene su ADN Namikaze y tu madre… ya no es pelirroja, podríamos casi decir que… no es nadie ―el Damiyō se acercó un poco a Naruto, desde su trono, mirándolo fijamente ―Eres quizás el ultimo Uzumaki sobre la faz de la tierra ―el Damiyō una vez más chasqueó sus dedos y le entregó a Naruto un libro y una tarjeta de crédito negra ―Los pergaminos son muy… problemáticos, como dirían los miembros del Clan Nara ―todos rieron ―Así que tomé todos los pergaminos de Fūinjutsu que habían traído tus padres de regreso tras su viaje, los confisqué y los transcribí en este libro para ti. Finalmente ―cada uno de los presentes, recibió una tarjeta ―Son tarjetas para el hotel más exclusivo de Konoha, en las habitaciones más lujosas.

―Se lo agradecemos, Damiyō-Sama ―dijo Naruto. Ahora con las bandanas en sus brazos, podrían andar libremente por Konoha sin que nadie pudiera hacerles nada o se enfrentarían a la cólera del Damiyō de Hi no Kuni, además de que tenía una cuenta bancaria y un libro de Fūinjutsu ―Encontraré algún modo de pagárselo en el futuro.

―Bueno, vayan a Konoha, superen a quienes deban de superar y hagan del torneo, un verdadero evento ―ordenó el Damiyō. Los Gennin se despidieron y salieron del castillo, para luego correr hacía Konoha.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto dejó que Kura tomara por un instante control de su cuerpo y usando Inton, la Kitsune liberó un Genjutsu sobre los guardias, para que no reconocieran su nombre, al ser firmado en el libro de visitas y poder pasearse con calma dentro de la aldea, hasta llegar al hotel, mostraron las tarjetas y las habitaciones le fueron entregadas a los equipos de Kusagakure.

―Son las **8:00** , tenemos hasta las **9:00** , para presentarnos en la academia e Konoha ―dijo Shiore, todos lo miraron ―Es allí donde se realizará el examen escrito ―todos asintieron y se relajaron lo más que pudieron, mientras que leían pergaminos de tácticas ninja, entre otros libros, pues según Shiore, las preguntas necesitarían de experiencia para ser contestadas, todos asintieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya a las **9:00** , el equipo **7** , compuesto por Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Namikaze Kaito, se presentó en el tercer piso de la academia, donde se realizaría el examen escrito.

Sasuke, había intentando hacerse el listo, solo para revelar que estaban en el segundo piso y aumentar considerablemente la competencia.

― " _Kaito-Otōto"_ ―susurró Saori, su hermano la miró y luego miró, hacía donde ella señalaba. En el fondo, se encontraba su hermano mayor: Naruto.

― ¡VAMOS A HACERLO Y A SUPERAR EL EXAMEN! ―gritó Kiba, al entrar junto a Hinata y Shino.

―Kiba, baja la voz ―ordenó Shino.

― ¿Ocurre algo, Saori-Chan? ―preguntó Ino, quien era su compañera de equipo, Saori asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

Sasuke vio a los miembros del equipo 1, rodear a un joven de cabello plateado, enterándose de que él tenía información de gran parte de los participantes de ese año ―Oye ―Kabuto lo miró― ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre Hyūga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara y los equipos de Kusagakure? ―ordenó, con su pose de "soy un Uchiha, haz lo que te digo".

―Bueno, Hyūga Neji es un Gennin de Konoha, un año mayor que tu. Tiene el Byakugan, es el usuario más fuerte del Jūken de su generación, su equipo está compuesto por Maito Guy, quien es su Sensei. Rock Lee y Tenten ―dijo Kabuto, enseñando la tarjeta ―ha completado 25 misiones rang de rango C ―Kabuto sacó otra tarjeta ―Sabaku no Gaara es el hijo menor del Kazekage, hace equipo con sus hermanos: Temari y Kankuro, tiene Fūton. Ha completado **9** misiones de rango C y **8** de rango B. Él controla la arena y tiene Fūton ―algunos tragaron saliva y se alejaron lentamente del pelirrojo ―El equipo de Kusagakure. Kaguya Naruto es un Gennin de Kusa, se sabe que tiene un parche en su ojo derecho, su equipo está compuesto por Kaguya Toneri y Uzumaki Karin, tiene una espada llamada Shiro Hebi y posee un extraño Katon blanco. Kaguya Toneri hace equipo con Kaguya Naruto y Uzumaki Karin, posee un Taijutsu llamado Safaia no Ken y es un usuario del estilo de Kenjutsu Jar'Kai. Uzumaki Karin hace equipo con Kaguya Toneri y Kaguya Naruto, es una usuaria del Suiton y miembro del clan Uzumaki ―ante tales revelaciones, los equipos presentes, miraron a los equipos de Kusa. Shiore liberó su instinto asesino, pues era muy molesto, que todos lo miraran fijamente. Kabuto abrió los ojos a más no poder ―Oro… ¿Orochimaru-Sama? ―el instinto de ese sujeto y su físico eran muy similares a los de su amo, Kabuto miró a su equipo, llegó Ibiki y explicó el primer examen. Luego de varios minutos interminables y que los miembros de los equipo de Kusa, tuvieran respuestas perfectas, gracias al uso de varios **Kage Bushin** de Naruto, con Henke de moscas, los cuales entregaban las respuestas a los equipos, tras responder las 9 preguntas, se tomaron su tiempo para ver la situación.

Naruto vio como Kaito al parecer estaba desesperado.

― _Pobre_ ―se dijo a sí mismo.

― _ **Se nota que no entiende el examen**_ ―dijo Kura ― _ **No entiendo como mi Chakra acabó en él.**_

― _¿Te sorprende que sea tan inestable, no es así?_ ―preguntó Naruto.

― _ **Así es, pero aun así me sorprende que sea un imbécil, creí que tus padres le habrían inculcado el estudio o algo así**_ ―dijo Kura, antes de que Naruto decidiera dormirse y pasar algo de su tiempo con la Kitsune, quien le mostró lo que era el bosque de la muerte, gracias a los recuerdos que tenía de Kushina y como llegar rápidamente a la torre, además de explicarle que necesitaba dos pergaminos, no abrirlos hasta el final del examen y que eran 5 días ―Despierta, Naruto-Kun. Es hora de la última pregunta.

Naruto despertó― (…) Es su elección ―varios Gennin's se pusieron de pie y salieron del salón.

― ¡ADELANTE, HAGA LA PREGUNTA! ―Gritó Kaito, sobresaltándolos a todos― ¡VAMOS A SUPERAR SU EXAMEN, ESQUIVAREMOS O ENFRENTAREMOS LO QUE NOS LANCEN, VAMOS A ALCANZAR EL GRADO CHŪNNIN!

―Kuchiyose no Jutsu ―entre las manos de Naruto, apareció una rana rastreadora muy pequeña.

― ¿En qué puedo servirle, Naruto-Sama? ―preguntó la rana de piel verde― ¿Y por qué tengo este tamaño?

― " _¿Ves al hombre de cabello gris y ropas purpura?"_ ―susurró Naruto.

―Sí ―contestó ella.

― " _Necesito que lo sigas, hay algo extraño en él"_ ―pidió el rubio.

―Hai ―dijo la rana, antes de saltar, entre puesto o los pies de los Gennin, hasta subirse a la ropa del sujeto.

―En ese caso, han pasado el examen ―dijo Ibiki, todos le miraron confundidos ―En algunas ocasiones, solo se puede seguir hacia adelante… ―en eso, ocurrió algo raro: primero creyeron que era un ataque, pero luego se reveló que era una Jōnnin de la aldea.

―Mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko y soy la segunda examinadora ―dijo ella, antes de realizar sellos de manos― **¡Gurūpu Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación Grupal)** ―todos los que superaron el examen desaparecieron y aparecieron ante un lugar enrejado ―Esta es la zona de entrenamiento 44, también llamada "el Bosque de la Muerte" ―la mujer mostró 2 pergaminos ―Los necesitarán para superar el examen ―luego se movió hasta un mapa ―Tendrán 5 días, para llegar a la torre en el centro del bosque ―todos firmaron el consentimiento y luego fueron a sus respectivas salidas, a la hora indicada, todos corrieron por el bosque, mientras que partían en la búsqueda de otros equipos.

―Naruto-San ―dijo Toneri, quien de un momento a otro, había nombrado a Naruto el líder del equipo ―Puedo sentir una…

―Es una firma de Chakra muy poderosa y no solo eso, también es asquerosa y venenosa ―dijo Karin ―Creo… creo que atacará a ese chico llamado Kaito, aquel que estuvo molestando todo el examen pasado.

―No es nuestro asunto, buscaremos otro… ¡Kawarimi no Jutsu! ―Karin y Toneri, sintieron como si fueran alzados del suelo y luego aparecieron metros más atrás. En el lugar donde habían estado, ahora permanecían 3 troncos clavados por Shuriken's.

―Gracias por eso, Naruto ―dijo Toneri con una sonrisa, antes de desenfundar sus espadas y bloquear con ellas un par de Shuriken's.

―Muchi Modo (Modo Látigo) ―la espada de Naruto cambió a su forma de látigo y la hizo girar tan rápido, que creó un techo, que impidió que otras Shuriken's llegaran a él.

3 Gennin's de Taki aparecieron ―Entreguen su per… ―el Gennin gritó, cuando el látigo de Naruto le golpeo el rostro y lo hizo retroceder.

― ¡Desgraciados! ―gritaron los otros 2 Gennin's― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** ―las esferas salieron de sus bocas.

― **¡Katon: Hibashiri no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego Cortante)** ―la Shiro Hebi fue recubierta de fuego, mientras que Karin usaba un Kunai, el cual obtuvo un filo más largo y cuando ambos realizaron un corte al aire, quedó una medialuna de fuego, la cual fue hacía los Gennin's, golpeando las esferas de fuego.

― **¡** **Rubī Kōgeki** **! (Ataque de Rubí)** ―los Gennin de Ame solo se giraron, para ver como Toneri, atravesaba el cuerpo de su compañero con sus Katanas, dejándolo caer al suelo, muerto. Toneri se puso ante la pareja, mientras que Karin tomaba otro flanco, lista con su Taijutsu y Naruto…

― **Yumi Modo (Modo Arco)** ―en las manos del rubio apareció un arco y 3 flechas hechas completamente de fuego blanco. Los Gennin's entregaron su pergamino y luego desaparecieron en un **Shunshin** ― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―10 ranas aparecieron ante Naruto, su tamaño llegaba hasta la cintura de su invocador.

― **¿Si, Naruto-Sama?** ―preguntó una Rana de color rojo con manchas negras.

―Busquen al equipo de Shiore-San y guíennos a él ―ordenó Naruto, 3 ranas tomaron un tamaño mayor, siendo estas montadas por Naruto, Toneri y Karin ―Envíen Chakra a sus pies o podrían caerse ―las ranas comenzaron a saltar por el bosque, hasta llegar ante el equipo de Shiore, quien estaba junto al equipo 7 de Konoha y el equipo 8, estaban siendo apaleados por un sujeto muy parecido a Shiore, solo que de piel blanca, sus mismas ropas y un aura que daba miedo.

5 ranas realizaron sellos de patas― **¡Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Cenizas Ardientes)** ―Orochimaru reconoció el Jutsu y pronto fue cubierto por las cenizas, solo para explotar.

―Shiore, Jun, tomen a Akira y salgan del bosque ―dijo Naruto ―Ya no pueden completar el… ―Naruto escuchó a Akira aun respirar y realizó sellos de manos― ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! ―una rana café apareció ―Suri es una rana medica, pero busquen un lugar seguro y cúrenlo.

―Bien ―dijo Jun con Akira en su espalda y saliendo de allí.

― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** ―exclamó Sasuke, escupiendo su Jutsu

― **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** ―exclamó Kaito, mientras que el equipo de Kusa desaparecía y aparecía detrás de ellos.

El sujeto misterioso, fue golpeado por una bola de fuego de gran amplitud. Pero al escucharlo reírse, vieron con asco como un par de manos salían de la boca del sujeto y él salía de su piel, como si fuera una serpiente ―Nada mal, pequeños. **¡Onpa no Jutsu! (Jutsu Onda de Sonido)** ―todos tuvieron que llevarse las manos a los oídos, tratando de apaciguar el dolor.

Sakura, trató de arrastrarse hacía Sasuke.

― Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua) ―fue lo que trató de gritar Karin, pero no podían escucharla, aun así la chica escupió el agua y golpeó al sujeto, haciendo que el Jutsu dejara de surtir efecto, todos se sintieron desorientados, como si acabaran de quedarse sordos.

― **Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** ―Kaito movió sus brazos en forma de X, logrando que el viento tomara esa forma y su enemigo saliera lastimado.

Nuevamente, salió desde su propia boca― **¡Sen'ei Tajashu! (Manos Ocultas de Muchas Serpientes Sombra)** ―las serpientes salieron desde sus mangas.

― **¡Katon: Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Clon de Sombra Shuriken)** ―exclamó Naruto, lanzando un par de Shuriken's al rojo vivo, las cuales se volvieron miles, destruyendo las serpientes.

―Eres muy interesante, muchacho ―dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa, antes de parecer sorprendido, solo para volver a esa sonrisa tan perturbadora ―Oh claro… ya sé quién eres: eres el hijo perdido del Hokage.

―Si… creo que eso ya todos lo saben a causa del libro Bingo ―dijo Naruto, sin tomarle importancia.

―Pareces tener un Katon, muy singular muchacho y el contrato de los sapos ―dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa. Naruto prefirió no corregirlo, mejor aun tener un par de trucos bajo la manga― **¡Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Fuego de Dragón)**

― ¿Solo el sello del tigre? ―pensó Naruto― **¡Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Fuego de Dragón)**

Ambos Jutsus colisionaron.

Orochimaru realizó sellos de manos.

Naruto tomó uno de los muchos pergaminos, de Fūinjutsu que había preparado.

― **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)** ―exclamó Orochimaru.

― **¡Fūka Hōin! (Método de Sellado de Fuego)** ―exclamó Naruto, colocando el pergamino ante él, todos vieron la llamarada y la silueta del rubio, sin saber si viviría o moriría.

― ¡NIISAN! ―gritó un aterrado Kaito. Solo para ver maravillado, como las llamas eran absorbidas por el pergamino de su hermano ― _ **Fūinjutsu**_ ―pensó el joven, mientras que realizaba sellos de manos, preparando un Jutsu. Su hermano tenía Katon, él tenía Fūton. Aun podían vencer a este tipo ―Sasuke, lanza tu siguiente Jutsu ―el Uchiha asintió con el Sharingan activo.

― **¡Katon: Kaen Hōsha-ki/Fūton: Tatsumaki no Burō no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Lanzallamas/E. Viento Golpe de Tornado)** ―al escuchar eso, Naruto desapareció en un **Shunshin** , apareciendo junto a sus compañeros de equipo, mientras que la corriente de fuego, se transformaba en un taladro de fuego gigantesco, que hizo gritar a su enemigo.

― **¡Chimei-tekina Kōgeki! (Ataque Fatal)** ―exclamaron Naruto y Toneri, en el aire ¿Cuándo habían saltado?, nadie lo sabía; pero en segundos cayeron sobre Orochimaru perforándolo con sus espadas, justo cuando él había escapado de su otro cuerpo.

―Desclava las espadas ―pidió Naruto, antes de juntar Chakra Katon en su puño derecho y golpear a Orochimaru, arrinconándolo contra un árbol, antes de clavar la Shiro Hebi contra el costado de Orochimaru, Toneri reaccionó clavando las espadas en los hombros de Toneri, al tiempo que un par de Kunai's se clavaban en sus piernas, por obra de Karin ―No muevas tus espadas Toneri, aplica Chakra ―pidió Naruto, el peliblanco asintió y las armas del peliblanco fueron rodeadas por su Chakra azul, Karin lanzó otro par de Kunai's de hojas largas contra las manos del sujeto, mientras que Naruto realizaba algo en el pecho del tipo y susurraba lo ultimo― _**"Fūinjutsu: Eihei**_ _ **Kitsune"**_ _ **(Jutsu de Sellado: Zorro Guardián)**_ ―solo logrando Toneri escucharlo, los miembros del equipo de Konoha y una sorprendida Karin dieron un paso atrás, mientras que un zorro de Chakra azul marino, parecía estar abrazando a Orochimaru, al árbol, Naruto se tomó su tiempo para sacar un pergamino, del cual sacó una tinta cian y marcó las empuñaduras y la argolla de los Kunai's con varios sellos.

― ¿Estás bien, Naruto-Kun? ―preguntó Karin, acercándose.

―Estaré bien ―dijo Naruto― ¿Estás bien, Toneri?

―Lo estaré ―dijo Toneri, todos tuvieron una gota tras sus cabezas.

―Ya tenemos nuestros pergaminos, andando ―dijo Karin, los otros 2 asintieron.

― ¡Oigan esperen! ―gritó Sakura― ¡Sasuke fue herido por ese tipo, tienen que ayudarnos! ―aquello, al parecer ocurrió antes de que el equipo de Kusa llegara al lugar.

―Estoy bien, Sakura ―dijo Sasuke.

― ¡Pero si él te dio una paliza! ―gritó nuevamente, haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos.

―Y segundos despues, Sasuke pudo prevenir sus movimientos con su Sharingan y lo derrotó con su Taijutsu ―dijo Kaito de brazos cruzados, el los hombres del equipo 7, siguieron al equipo de Kusa, hasta la torre.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Qué ocurre, Minato-Sama? ―preguntó Chōza, aun molesto con Minato, por lo del abandono de su hijo y ahora querer retomar el poder de Hokage.

―Un ANBU me informó que Orochimaru atacó al equipo 7 ―dijo Minato.

― ¡¿Cómo está Sasu-Chan/Kaito-Chan?! ―preguntaron Kushina y Mikoto alarmadas.

―Ellos están bien ―dijo Minato, quien se veía algo intranquilo ―Al parecer, Orochimaru deseaba enfrentar a Sasuke, pero… el equipo 7 de Kusa llegó para ayudarlos. Naruto y su compañera Karin, parecen haber sellado a Orochimaru con un zorro de Chakra, creado a partir del propio Chakra de Orochimaru.

―Un Fūinjutsu de tipo prisión ―dijo Kushina ― ¿Con que ataron su alma? ―todos le miraron extrañados, sin entender― ¿Había algo alrededor o enterrado en Orochimaru?

―Fue crucificado a un árbol, con un par de Kunai's de hojas largas en las palmas de sus manos y otro par atravesando sus piernas ―dijo Minato, Kushina sonrío orgullosa.

―Eihei Kitsune ―dijo la dama.

― _Por fin has vuelto, Chikara-Kun_ ―pensó Danzō.


	9. Combates Preliminares

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **09: Combates Preliminares**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Bienvenidos ―dijo Hayate, a los Gennin's ―Seguramente se preguntan que hacen aquí, ¿verdad? ―más de uno asintió―Es bastante sencillo: resultaron ser demasiados Gennin's… *tos* quienes superaron… *tos* el examen escrito y la prueba de supervivencia.- Bien podríamos decir… *tos* que estos son combates de descalificación, así que iniciaremos de forma inmediata ―un sonido extraño fue escuchado por todos. Los Gennin's alzaron la mirada, hasta ver como 2 nombres eran seleccionados ―Primer… combate… *tos*…Kaguya Naruto de Kusa vs Chōjūrō de Kiri.

―Disculpa, Chōjūrō-San.

― ¿Si, Naruto-San? ―preguntó Suigetsu, listo para su batalla y enseñando una espada de hoja ancha, con 2 empuñaduras.

― ¿Es esa la Hiramekarei? ―preguntó interesado.

―Así es ―dijo él sonriente.

―Bien, ya enfrenté la Kubikiribōchō hace algunas semanas: esto significará una muy buena experiencia ―dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

― ¡Hiramekarei: Kai! ―exclamó Chōjūrō, mientras que la enorme espada se dividía en 2 y con una bloqueó el ataque del rubio, mientras que intentaba atacar con la otra, pero Naruto pudo saltar y evitar el corte ―Eso fue agilidad ―alabó, antes de que se separaran, ambos realizaron sellos de manos― **¡Suiton no En! (Filo del E. Agua)** ―Chōjūrō atacó con un corte doble, dejando ir un par de medialunas de agua, hacía Naruto.

― **¡Katon: Muchi Modo! (E. Fuego: Modo de Látigo)** ―La espada del rubio se transformó en un látigo llameante, con el cual el rubio logró atacar a su enemigo, logrando apagar su ataque anterior.

― **¡Chigiri Tōhō: Hanmā! (Niebla Sangrienta: Martillo)** ―exclamó Chōjūrō, mientras que la espada se recubría con Chakra y tomaba forma de un martillo.

― **¡Ninpō: Yōso Kawarimi no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Reemplazo Elemental)** ―dijeron al unísono Karin y Kimimaru, todos se extrañaron y los miraron, en busca de una respuesta, solo para volver su mirada al campo de batalla, tras escuchar una explosión, que mandó a Chōjūrō a volar.

― **¡Katon: Yumi Modo! (E. Fuego: Modo Arco)** ―Para sorpresa de todos la espada de Naruto, era ahora un arco, del cual surgieron varias esferas de fuego, que alcanzaron a quemar a Chōjūrō, quien gritó de dolor, al caer al suelo ― **Katana Modo** ―el arco volvió a su forma de espada y el rubio aguardó. Ya fuera que el réferi decidiera continuar el encuentro o detenerlo.

Chōjūrō se puso de pie, colocó la espada en su espalda y realizó sellos de manos, Naruto también lo hizo.

― **¡Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Furiosa)** ―exclamó Chōjūrō, dejando que desde sus labios, saliera el Jutsu.

― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** ―exclamó Naruto, dejando ir su propio Jutsu. Una nube de vapor se formó ante ambos, pronto los vieron correr hacia el interior del vapor, para continuar el encuentro.

― **¡Chigiri Tōhō: Hanmā! (Niebla Sangrienta: Martillo)** ―exclamó el Gennin de Kiri, haciendo que Naruto saliera despedido.

Naruto cayó en la pared, con sus pies, empleando el control de Chakra y luego bajó― **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Fuego de Dragón)** ―la esfera de fuego fue hacía el Shinobi de Kiri ― _Casi no tiene Chakra, ¿debería de usarlo ahora y finalizar el combate?_

― **¡Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cuerno de Agua)** ―exclamó Chōjūrō, lanzando su Jutsu, una nueva nube de vapor se formó.

― _¡Akuma Kaihō! (Liberación del Demonio)_ ―pensó el rubio, para todos fue muy extraño, como el ambiente cambio de un momento a otro. Algo que Lucifer no le había dicho a Naruto, cuando le dio su nuevo ojo, era que este se alimentaba de su magia y que podía potenciarla, ahora Naruto podía ver con su ojo derecho, sin importar que el parche se interpusiera, era como si no estuviera, para sorpresa de todos, Naruto desapareció de un momento a otro, haciendo que Mikoto, Sasuke y Kakashi activaran su Sharingan, para poder verlo― **¡Hakuma no Ken! (Puño Demonio de Luz)** ―exclamó Naruto detrás de Chōjūrō, quien se vio imposibilitado para evitar el ataque y salió volando, hacía el otro lado.

― ¡El ganador es Kaguya Naruto de Kusa! ―dijo Hayate, tan asombrado como todos, por el despliegue de habilidades del hijo del Yondaime ―El siguiente… *tos* combate será entre: Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha vs Yōroi.

―Será mejor que te rindas ―dijo Sasuke de brazos cruzados y sonriendo de forma arrogante.

―Ya lo veremos… chico ―dijo Yōroi, arrojándose contra Sasuke, pero el Uchiha realizó sellos de manos a gran velocidad.

― **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Flamas del Sabio Fénix)** ―exclamó el Uchiha, arrojando varias esferas de fuego, quemando a su oponente, quien retrocedió, Sasuke trató de darle una patada, pero su rival lo agarró de la pierna y comenzó a robarle Chakra, también lo atrapó del brazo, tomando su Chakra a gran velocidad, para luego darle una patada giratoria en la cabeza al Uchiha, dejándolo inconsciente.

― ¡El ganador es Yōroi! ―dijo Hayate― ¡El siguiente combate es entre Uzumaki Karin de Kusa vs Sabaku no Temari de Suna!

La pelirroja no se hizo esperar y realizó sellos de manos a una velocidad demencial― **¡Katon: Kaken no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Espada de Fuego)** ―la mano de Karin fue rodeada de fuego y segundos despues, este se alargó contra Temari, quien realizó un Kawarimi ―No lo haces mal.

―Gracias ―dijo Temari con una sonrisa― **¡Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Espada de Viento)** ―Temari extendió los dedos pulgar, índice y corazón de su mano derecha, su mano fue recubierta por una espada de viento y lanzó un corte contra Karin.

Pero la chica desapareció en un cumulo de agua, dejando a la Sabaku sorprendida. ―También soy una usuaria de Suiton, pero… ya que no tenemos agua a la vista, prefiero usar el Katon ―Temari se giró― **¡Haikikku Kusa! (Patada Alta de la Hierba)** ―Temari recibió la patada en la barbilla y fue alzada del suelo― **¡Katon: Kitsunebi no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Zorro)** ―Karin fue rodeada por 10 esferas de fuego, las cuales fueron en dirección hacía una Temari que seguía subiendo.

― **¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** ―exclamó Temari mientras que ascendía y luego comenzó a descender, al tiempo que algunas de sus esferas de viento deshacían las de fuego, pero otras la alcanzaron, Temari realizó sellos de manos, creyendo que Karin había sido herida, solo para ver que no estaba allí ― _Imposible_ ―pensó.

― **¡Kusa no Shūgeki! (Asalto de la Hierba)** ―exclamó Karin quien ahora estaba detrás de Temari.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Eso fue muy parecido a mi Kage Buyo (Sombra de la Hoja) ―dijo un sorprendido Lee, Guy asintió.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos vieron, como Temari fue propulsada hacía el suelo a base de un combo de puños, pareciendo cada uno más fuerte que anterior, hasta tocar suelo.

― ¡La ganadora es Uzumaki Karin de Kusa! ―dijo Hayate, al ver a Temari inconsciente― ¡El siguiente combate será entre Sabaku no Gaara de Suna vs Rock Lee de Konoha!

Tras descender al campo de batalla, Hayate dio la orden de comenzar, Lee se movió a gran velocidad, para asombro de todos― **¡Konoha Shōfū! (Corriente de la Hoja)** ―exclamó Lee, lanzando una patada, dirigida a la barbilla de su oponente, pero la arena se formó como un escudo, que lo protegió― **¡Konoha Hōn! (Cuerno de la Hoja)** ―exclamó Lee nuevamente, lanzando un puño al frente, solo para que la arena protegiera nuevamente a su rival, Lee se alejó y tuvo que comenzar a esquivar, cuando la arena fue hacía él a modo de olas, la arena lo hizo tropezar, pero él se movió a gran velocidad.

― **¡Fūton: Toppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ruptura)** ―exclamó Gaara, tras realizar sellos de manos y lanzar una bola de viento.

Lee realizó un salto y luego giró en el aire hacía delante, directamente hacía Gaara, pero cayó frente a él― **¡Konoha Daisenpū! (Gran Remolino de la Hoja)** ―las patadas alcanzaron a atravesar la arena, para gran sorpresa de Kankuro y Temari, logrando así golpear a Gaara y lanzarlo a distancia, pero la arena actuó como un colchón que evitó el desplazamiento de Gaara, hacía la pared.

― **¡Suna no Ken! (Espada de Arena)** ―dijo Gaara, mientras que corría. Lee ya lo esperaba. Pero fue algo que Lee no pudo prever, cuando Gaara se detuvo, casi a un metro de él y alargó su brazo, la arena se reunía alrededor de su mano a una velocidad demencial, tomó forma de un cono de arena delgado, en dirección a Lee, quien fue atravesado en el hombro.

―Eso… fue como una espada de arena ―gruñó Lee, tomándose el hombro lastimado.

―Un taladro, más bien ―corrigió Gaara, para luego sonreír ―El nombre no ayuda.

Lee quedó sin defensa, el cuerpo de Gaara pareció tensarse por un segundo― **¡Gōken: Inchisutorōku! (Puño Fuerte: golpe de pulgada)** ―exclamó Lee, tratando ahora con un ataque desesperado y a muy corta distancia, pero la arena se formó ante Gaara como una muralla, Gaara alargó la mano y Lee fue lanzado por la propia arena contra una pared.

―Eres un rival digno, Rock Lee ―dijo Gaara, mientras que Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Mikoto, Neji e Hinata, notaban como Gaara parecía estarse esforzando, para que la arena volviera a la calabaza.

― ¡El ganador es Sabaku no Gaara de Suna! ―dijo Hayate― ¡El siguiente combate será entre Namikaze Kaito de Konoha vs Kankuro de Suna!

― **¡Fūton: Dangan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Balas de Aire)** ―Kaito expulsó de su boca varias esferas de aire no muy grandes, pero pronto Kankuro comprobó su dolor y poder, al ser bombardeado y retroceder, mientras que sostenía su vientre― **¡Fūton: Shinkūjin no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Hoja de Aire)** ―Kankuro se asustó, al ver 5 Shuriken's las cuales eran rodeadas por una capa de viento afilado.

― ¡ME RINDO! ―gritó el Gennin de Suna, tras comprobar que su oponente no dejaría de atacarlo una y otra vez, por lo cual lo imposibilitaba de usar su marioneta.

Minato y Baki realizaron sellos de manos― **¡Fūton: Atsuryoku Kyanseru no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Cancelación de Presión)** ―ambos liberaron un pulso de Chakra Fūton, que deshizo el Jutsu de Kaito, antes de que Kankuro fuera asesinado.

― ¡El ganador es Namikaze Kaito de Konoha! ―dijo Hayate, mientras que el pelirrojo miraba a Saori, quien le sonrío y luego miró a su hermano Naruto, pero el rubio hablaba con Karin y Toneri― ¡El siguiente combate será entre Yamanaka Ino de Konoha vs Haruno Sakura de Konoha! ―nadie podía entender, como era posible que ambas hubiesen llegado hasta ese punto. Claramente, fue gracias a Kaito, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Chōji, ¿Cómo se supo?, sencillo: ambas comenzaron a hablar sobre Uchiha Sasuke, el último miembro del clan y de cómo este se enamoraría de una de ellas, tras vencer a la otra. A eso, le siguió un combate de Taijutsu. Un Taijutsu muy básico que les fue enseñado en la academia, hasta que ambas cayeron inconscientes― ¡Es un empate! ―Los nombres volvieron a correr, todos miraron, hasta que estos se detuvieron― ¡Inuzuka Kiba de Konoha vs Nara Shikamaru de Konoha! ―ambos llegaron al campo de batalla.

― **¡Shikyaku no Jutsu! (Jutsu en Cuatro Patas)** ―exclamó Kiba, para gran sorpresa suya, Shikamaru se puso en su misma posición.

― **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** ―sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Kiba quedó a merced de Shikamaru, quien lo amenazó con desnudarlo, si no se rendía, Kiba creyó que solo era una broma, pero cuando Shikamaru le quitó la chaqueta, este se rindió.

―El ganador es Nara Shikamaru ―dijo Hayate.

Naruto, Kaito, Karin, Gaara, Shikamaru e Yōroi, eran quienes se enfrentarían en el torneo dentro de 2 meses.

 _ **Extra: Proyecto Chikara.**_

El vástago del Yondaime Hokage era el proyecto 6766: Chikara (Poder). El proyecto más ambicioso de Shimura Danzō, el cual tenía el objetivo de crear al Shinobi perfecto.

Cuando Minato y Kushina tenían aproximadamente unos 16 años, Danzō había mandado a sus ANBU's al campo de batalla, dejando caer un somnífero, una de las Kunoichis de Danzō violo a un adormecido Minato, para extraer su esperma, con un condón unisex, para recolectar el semen. Luego, una Iryō-Nin extrajo un ovulo de Uzumaki Kushina. Tras ello, ambas muestras fueron llevadas ante Danzō, quien utilizó una máquina para inseminar artificialmente el ovulo de la Uzumaki, luego, cuando supo que el ovulo fue fecundado de forma fortuita, añadió células de una miembro del Sōke del clan Hyūga y células de un miembro del Bōke clan Kaguya.

Danzō tenía la esperanza de que su arma Chikara, obtuviera una mutación del Byakugan, además de que consiguiera el Shikotsumyaku, por ello había incluido células de la propia Kushina en él, no esperaba una serie de características exactas, pero bueno, todo era posible si se hablaba de la hija secreta de Uzumaki Shinnosuke y Uchiha Harumi. Sin embargo, NE nunca pudo conocer el motivo por el cual Kushina jamás pudo activar el Sharingan.

Pasaron los años y Danzō tuvo la asistencia de Aburame Torune, quien siempre dejaba a varios de sus insectos cerca del Yondaime.

Cuando una noche supo que Minato y Kushina habían decidido hacer "crecer" su familia, gracias a los insectos del Aburame. Danzō esperó a que realizaran el acto, los durmió una vez más e introdujo el ovulo en la Uzumaki. Chikara estaba en camino y sería, la primera de cientos de otras armas.


	10. Entrenamiento

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **10: Entrenamiento**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Recuerdo**

 _Hyūga, Kaguya, Uchiha y Uzumaki, eso era Chikara. Eso era Naruto, quien además era el Jinchūriki de Kyūbi._

 _Danzō recordaba haber sonreído cuando Chikara fue creado y cuando le informaron, que, luego de otros 118 experimentos fallidos, Chikara era el primero en funcionar, el primero en tener vida, sin ser propiamente un feto, sino que era un simple embrión. Danzō había pagado mucho, a un científico de Yuki no Kuni, para poder tener acceso a ese tipo de tecnología, que era algo así como una computadora, con la facultad de poder permitirle a Danzō, ver los genes que colocaría y la fecundación del ovulo. Esa tecnología, que bien podía dar paso no solo juntar un espermatozoide y un ovulo, sino que podía ver (a modo de una imagen computarizada) como seria físicamente a futuro el niño, así que continuo explorando con el embrión que a futuro sería Chikara y le imprimió una gran cantidad de genes Namikaze, para que su cabello fuera dorado y sus ojos azules, con tal de que sus posibles Dōjutsus (Byakugan y Sharingan) no salieran a relucir en un momento "difícil", por ejemplo: en una misión de rango A o B, sino que Chikara necesitaría de un comando, una serie de sellos de manos, para poder acceder a ellos._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Danzō gruñó en el presente. Él había mandado a cientos de aldeanos y Shinobis a perseguir a Chikara en el pasado, con la esperanza de que los golpes, el temor o la ira, activaran alguno de sus Dōjutsu o su Shikotsumyaku o hicieran algo en su cuerpo, pero nada sirvió.

Volvió mil veces a los planos de manipulación genética, se enfurecía día y noche, pues no sabía dónde podía estar Chikara, así que dio paso a su siguiente experimento: tomando los datos de Chikara, datos que él mismo había desechado y los había recopilado, había tomado genes del clan Uchiha, cuando fueron masacrados (no solo algunos Sharingan), además tomó células de los Senju y ahora estaba creando una nueva arma.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros de la casa Namikaze, estaban reunidos mientras desayunaban. Kaito y Saori miraban a sus padres comer sin ganas. El rubio y la pelirroja se miraron, no decían nada, no sabían ni qué decir.

Kaito estaba rememorando lo ocurrido días antes en el área de entrenamiento #44. Cuando se encontró con su hermano, reconociendo que Naruto, Karin y Toneri tenían un verdadero entrenamiento individual, pues cada uno poseía una especialidad: Karin tenía Suiton, su hermano poseía un Katon raro y Toneri tenía un Taijutsu y Kenjutsu único.

Ellos trabajaban en equipo, su equipo no lo hacía.

Por muchos años, él había estado detrás de Sakura, la chica le gustaba por su color de cabello. Pero Sakura solo tenía ojos para Sasuke y Sasuke solo tenía en mente su venganza.

Aquello hacía que ellos no trabajaran bien como equipo, pues cada quien tenía sus propias motivaciones para hacer lo que hacía.

―Minato-Kun ―habló Kushina― ¿Sabes de casualidad, donde se hospeda el equipo de Naru-Chan? ―sus hijos y esposo la miraron― ¿Crees que pueda ir a visitarlo?

―Creo que si ―dijo Minato, restándole importancia ―Además, creo que Danzō podría ya no ser un problema para la aldea, ni intentará atacar a Naruto.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó su esposa entre curiosa y feliz, ya que Danzō había estado diciendo que deberían de llamar al equipo de Kusa y obligar a Naruto a que volviera a la aldea como su Shinobi y Jinchūriki. Pero Minato había resaltado 2 cosas, durante la reunión.

―En estos últimos años, Kusa había creado algo así como una especie de "fuerza ANBU de Elite", no tenían un nombre oficial, pero las historias que comenzaban a contarse sobre el Escuadrón 14, eran suficientes para desmotivar a los lideres Chūnnin, Jōnnin y ANBU, de apoyar un ataque de Naruto y en contra de Kusa. Lo segundo, eran las bandanas que llevaban los 3 aspirantes a Chūnnin en sus brazos, las cuales eran bandanas de Hi no Kuni.

―Es verdad: cuando Danzō llamó a esa reunión tras las semifinales y contó como Naru-Chan había conseguido el favor del Damiyō y que "necesitábamos" entregárselo, para que él lo convirtiera en sus armas para la aldea ―dijo Kushina, frunciendo el ceño en algunas ocasiones.

―Pero Shibi, lo bajó de su nube, ¿recuerdas? ―dijo Minato con una sonrisa ―Si el Naruto y sus compañeros desaparecían en medio examen, entonces el Damiyō podía hacer lo que quisiera, para evitar una guerra, incluso entregar a los ancianos y al Consejo Civil, si los encontraba como los principales sospechosos.

Era verdad: el Damiyō no había sido generoso con los consejeros, excepto con Hiruzen y los había puesto en su punto de mira, por ser los principales culpables de atacar al líder de un clan.

Además, había algo que preocupaba a Minato y Kushina: los años de entrenamiento de Kaito y Saori, fuera de la aldea, se habían concentrado para que pudieran controlar el poder de Kyūbi. Ese era el plan original, pero sin tener en cuenta el entrenamiento que necesitarían como Shinobis: no les enseñaron ni el Fūton, ni el Suiton. Aquellas cosas se las dejarían a sus respectivos Jōnnin-Sensei. Desgraciadamente, el Chakra y el Yōki de Kyūbi, no eran más que energía.

Energía cargada de un instinto asesino.

Aquel instinto, estaba allí, tanto por obra de que Kyūbi era en el fondo solo una Kitsune, la cual tenía necesidades como cualquier otra criatura: ya fueran necesidades de salir de cacería o de aparearse. Además, había que añadir el Chakra imbuido por Madara, cuando la utilizó en el pasado, para luchar contra Hashirama, cosa que provocaría que Kura se llenara de los sentimientos negativos.

Esto se traducía en que: cuando Kaito y Saori empleaban aquellos poderes, se transformaban en bestias sin mente, que solo querían desgarrar la carne de los humanos, afortunadamente, habían alcanzado a enseñarles lo más básico de Senjutsu, para que ambos se controlaran. Pero todo aquel poder acabó por drenarse en el aire, cada vez que lo usaban y ahora no quedaba nada. Y no era solo que no hubiera nada, sino que además, su control de Chakra era inexistente y no volvió solo con algunas sesiones de escalar arboles o caminar sobre el agua, era sencillamente imposible hacerlo volver, además de que habían quemado casi un cuarto de sus Tenketsus al usar aquel poder, cosa que los dejó con un Chakra muy bajo, el cual tenían que saber cómo y cuándo administrarlo.

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

―Yo abro ―dijo Saori, parándose y yendo a abrir la puerta― ¡Ero-Sen'nin! ―el hombre entró en la casa, con Saori abrazándose a su cintura.

―Hola Sensei ―dijo Minato con una sonrisa― ¿Ocurre algo?

―No ―dijo Jiraiya ―Venía para ayudar a Kaito y Saori, con su entrenamiento ―ambos niños fueron al patio para comenzar el entrenamiento― _"¿Sabes qué pasó con los pergaminos de la bóveda?"_ ―susurró Jiraiya preocupado. Cuando la familia salió del continente y se fueron a Shijima no Kuni, para entrenar a Kaito y Saori, habían tomado algunos pergaminos de Fūinjutsu de rango D y rango C, además de un par de pergaminos de Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu e Iryō-Ninjutsu. Por otro lado, habían usado su propio conocimiento como Shinobis de rango Kage, para educarlos. Pero al volver a Konoha y a la mansión, descubrieron que la barrera que protegía la casa ya no estaba y que la bóveda estaba vacía, cientos de pergaminos con Jutsus de rango B, A y S; así como Fūinjutsu's de nivel A y S, habían desaparecido mágicamente.

―Creo que fue Naru-Chan ―dijo Kushina ―La bóveda tenía un sello… un sello de sangre.

―Solo podía abrirse con nuestra sangre, es decir: solo alguien de nuestra familia, podía quitar esos sellos ―dijo Minato, Jiraiya se alarmó, pues ahora Kusagakure tenía una parte extensa del conocimiento de los Uzumaki, pero no sabía qué hacer, sin quizás provocar un incidente internacional y las actuales historias sobre los nuevos entrenamientos y el mejoramiento radical de los Chūnnin y Jōnnin de Kusagakure, solo lograban que Jiraiya creyera que era gracias a esos pergaminos. Pergaminos que quizás acabaron en manos de Naruto, no tenía forma de estar seguro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 días despues**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Toneri, Karin y Kaida, habían usado un Jikūkan Fūinjutsu, en el cual Naruto había dejando a una decena de clones trabajando, en caso de que su teoría fuera correcta, tener uno de los sellos de Konoha y otro en Kusa: podrían ir y venir, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La teoría fue correcta: volvieron a Kusa en un segundo.

―No confío en… algunas personas que tienen puestos de poder en Konoha ―les explicó Naruto ―Así que es preferible, entrenar aquí, que allá ―todos asintieron. En eso, apareció un Kage Bushin.

―Aquí tiene, jefe ―dijo el Bushin sonriente, entregando un pergamino ―Directamente de la biblioteca de Ninjutsu de Konoha ―el original sonrió, sus compañeros y madre esperaron a que él se explicara.

―Es un Jutsu sencillo, llamado Kaku Bushin (Clon de Escritura). Realizas sellos de manos y luego colocas una mano en la parte superior del pergamino y al mismo tiempo colocas el pergamino, sobre otro, en el cual se encuentre la información que quieras ―explicó Naruto, todos se mostraron sorprendidos por aquello, el rubio le entregó un pergamino a Toneri.

― ¿Copiaste incluso, un pergamino de Kenjutsu? ―preguntó Toneri con los ojos como platos, mientras que se retiraba a entrenar.

Karin recibió un pergamino de Suiton, Naruto solo sonrío y tomó otro pergamino, también de Suiton para él y uno de Katon.

Karin y Naruto se despidieron, los miembros del equipo de Kusa daban inicio a su entrenamiento.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #7**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kaito y Saori, estaban sosteniendo un globo lleno de agua, mientras que Jiraiya les explicaba el Jutsu en cuestión.

―Una forma de concentrar el Chakra en el cuerpo, es hacerlo girar en espiral, los Tenketsus lo hacen todo el tiempo de forma… natural ―dijo Jiraiya ―El Chakra de su padre gira hacia la derecha, el de su madre a la izquierda. El de Kaito hacia la derecha y el de Saori a la izquierda ―los hermanos miraron al anciano, el Kage Bushin de Naruto tampoco entendía mucho ―Hagan girar el agua en dicho sentido.

― _¿Es agua lo que tienen en los globos?_ ―se preguntó el Kage Bushin.

―Ustedes están aspirando a hacer esto ―dijo Jiraiya, enseñándoles a los jóvenes una esfera de Chakra. Un sorprendido Naruto retiró su parche, para que su Yoakegan (Ojo del Amanecer), actuara a modo de un telescopio, viendo más de cerca ―Pero tienen que lograr esto… ―la esfera diezmo de tamaño y luego Jiraiya destruyó un árbol ―Este es un Jutsu que fue creado de su padre: el Rasengan. Cuando puedan hacer que el agua rote, entonces podrán hacerlo con una pelota de hule, tendrán que lograr que el Chakra rote en todas direcciones y a gran velocidad, pero será más difícil a causa de que ya no poseen el agua ―Jiraiya entonces sacó una pelota de hule y les mostró como esta mantenía su forma, pero Naruto pudo ver el Chakra rotando dentro de la pelota, la cual en un momento acabó por deformarse y explotar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Shikamaru jugaba Shōgi con su hijo, para que él desarrollara una mente analítica, mientras que otros Shinobis del clan, menos perezosos, ayudaban a Shikamaru con su entrenamiento.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #2**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gaara se encontraba en un lugar retirado de Konoha, en un campo de entrenamiento abandonado, por la leyenda de que el fantasma del Shodaime Hokage rondaba allí.

―Vaya, vaya… ―dijo una voz detrás de Gaara, quien se giró: era uno de los participantes del examen, un miembro de Otogakure el cual tenía el rostro vendado y un montículo de paja en la espalda.

―Tú debes de ser… Kinuta Dosu ―dijo Gaara― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Pues, verás: Orochimaru-Sama dijo que yo debía de enfrentar a Sasuke, pero perdí mi combate, así que he decidido sacarte de la competición y enfrentarlo ―dijo Dosu.

―Eres débil, ni madre, ni yo… necesitamos tu sangre ―dijo Gaara.

― ¿Eso crees? ―preguntó Dosu― **¡Kyōmeisen no Jutsu! (Jutsu Taladro de Arena)** ―la arena se alzó a modo de muro, solo para que Gaara tuviera que moverse a un lado, mientras que un agujero de sonido quedaba en muro anterior. Gaara fue rodeado por un tornado de arena, Dosu sintió como su Chakra subió abruptamente y cuando el tornado se deshizo, Gaara se había transformado en un mapache de arena con tatuajes azules.― ¿Qué demonios…?

― **¡Fūton: Sasandan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Perdigones de Arena)** ―exclamó el animal (Bijū más bien) con una voz extraña, antes de que cientos de esferas de arena aparecieran ante él y lanzara una ráfaga de viento, que acabó por decapitar a Dosu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Yoroi fue llamado por Orochimaru, para realizar una misión muy importante. Sin saber que no volvería vivo.


	11. Torneo

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **11: Torneo**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Danzō no podía soportarlo, le provocaba una gran ira, el ver a su arma paseándose por la aldea, sin que él pudiera adueñarse de ella.

Chikara estaba libre de sus ataduras y todo parecía desmoronarse, pues el Damiyō les había dado vía libre a los jóvenes y tenía razones de sobra para creer, que además de eso, el hombre le había entregado a su arma, los pergaminos que le fueron arrebatados a Minato y Kushina.

―Danzō-Sama ―dijo un ANBU ―Hemos encontrado a cientos de Shinobis de Suna y Oto en los alrededores de la aldea, infiltrándose.

El hombre abrió su ojo, estaba sorprendido sin lugar a dudas ―Envía a los escuadrones que hagan falta a Suna y espera la señal. Si ellos desean invadir Konoha, pues nosotros destruiremos Suna.

― ¿Desea algún método en especial, Danzō-Sama? ―preguntó el ANBU.

―Deseo que los escuadrones estén compuestos por especialistas en Raiton ―ordenó Danzō ―Además, quiero que preparen las ballestas y los lanza-Shuriken.

―Hai ―el ANBU desapareció.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡El primer combate de este día, será entre: Kaguya Naruto de Kusa vs Namikaze Kaito de Konoha! ―dijo Genma.

Kaito se presentó y Naruto llegó segundos despues a través de un Shunshin. Kaito estaba intranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo emocionado, pues su padre y el líder de Kusa, habían llegado a un acuerdo: si Kaito vencía a Naruto, él volvería a la aldea.

― ¿Y tú en serio piensas que yo quiero volver a esta aldea de traidores? ―dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, haciendo que las personas callaran al instante― ¿Piensas que volveré a pisar la aldea donde fui maltratado, por algo que fue culpa de tu padre? ―más de uno de los aldeanos o Shinobis, comenzaron a gritar para que el rubio no irrespetara a su amado Yondaime― ¡¿REALMENTE PIENSAS QUE PISARÉ ESTA ALDEA Y LA DEFENDERÉ, CUANDO ELLOS FUERON LOS PRINCIPALES RESPONSABLES DE QUE NO PUDIERA DORMIR TRANQUILO EN LAS NOCHES, POR MIEDO A SER ASESINO A CAUSA DE ALGO DE LO QUE YO NO TENIA CULPA NI CONTROL?! ―los corazones de Kaito, Saori, Minato y Kushina se hicieron pequeños y tuvieron que aguantar las ganas de llorar.

― _ **Naruto-Kun, no dejes que la ira te enceguezca**_ ―dijo Ritsuko.

―Niisan, yo… ―Kaito intentó defenderse de las palabras de su hermano y defender a la aldea que había aprendido a amar, pero no encontraba un argumento válido. Agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños ―Yo… lo lamento…

―Creciste fuera de la aldea y aun así a ti, te educaron para amarla y defenderla ―siguió Naruto ―No es tu culpa, es culpa de tus padres… **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)**

― **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** ―exclamó Kaito, creando una esfera de viento y arrojándola.

Naruto solo tuvo que hacer su torso a un lado, para permitir que la esfera pasara junto a él, sin herirlo― **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** ―Kaito tuvo que esquivar el dragón o podría haberlo matado.

― _Él no lo toma solo como una demostración de poder o como una batalla_ ―pensó Kaito rápidamente, mientras que el miedo nacía en su interior ― _Él… él realmente quiere… quiere asesinarme._

― **¡Katon: Yumi Modo! (E. Fuego: Modo Arco)** ―exclamó Naruto, mientras que la Shiro Hebi llegaba a su mano, tomaba forma de arco y el rubio comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego a su hermano, quien corría de un lado a otro, esquivándolas.

― **¡Fūton: Kakeami no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Red)** ―Kaito movió sus manos hacia la izquierda, creando una enorme ráfaga de viento, que golpeó a Naruto de frente.

― **¡Hakuma no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Demonio de Luz)** ―exclamó Naruto, para luego destruir la ráfaga con su puño.

― ¿Qué rayos…? ―se preguntó Kaito.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Kaito, concéntrate! ―gritó Jiraiya.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Hakuma no Gekikō! (Furia del Demonio de Luz)** ―exclamó Naruto, arrojando una bocanada de Luz, que arrasó con el suelo, Kaito trató de esquivarlo, pero Naruto giró su cabeza y el rayo comenzó a perseguir a su hermano, hasta que fue golpeado, solo pudiendo gritar.

― ¡El ganador es Kaguya Naruto de Kusa! ―dijo Genma, Minato apretó los dientes y los puños, al ver que, no solo Kaito había perdido, sino que ya no podría recuperar a Naruto, no podría traerlo a su hogar, con su familia― ¡La siguiente batalla será entre Uzumaki Karin de Kusa vs Nara Shikamaru de Konoha!

― **¡Katon: Jigoku no Shuriken no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Shuriken Infernal)** ―exclamó Karin arrojando varias Shuriken's.

― _Están al rojo vivo_ ―pensó un sorprendido Shikamaru, mientras que esquivaba las Shuriken's y comenzaba a arrojar Kunai's, los cuales eran derribados por las Shuriken's rojas― **¡Ninpō: Kagemane no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)**

Karin saltó tan alto como pudo, tratando de evadir la sombra de su rival, pero la sombra parecía cazarla― **¡Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Múltiples Clones de Sombras)** ―un ejército de chicas pelirrojas apareció, la mitad fueron atrapadas y la otra mitad arrojaron Shuriken's.

Shikamaru tuvo que deshacer su Jutsu, para esquivar las Shuriken's, usando unos árboles como cobertura ― _Que chica tan problemática._

― **¡Katon: Yagura no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Pedernal Yagura)** ―exclamó Karin, arrojando una chispa que acabó por carbonizar el árbol tras el cual estaba Shikamaru, quien salió de su cobertura y arrojó un par de Kunai's, Karin saltó creyendo que los había evadido, pero repentinamente sintió como si estuviera con los pies atravesados por Senbon's o Kunai's, gritó y cayó sobre su trasero lastimándose.

― **¡Kage Nui no Jutsu! (Jutsu Costura de Sombra)** ―reveló Shikamaru, Karin logró mirar hacia sus pies, encontrándolos atravesados por sombras

― ¡El ganador es Nara Shikamaru de Konoha! ―dijo Genma, en ese momento, bajó Iruka al campo de batalla y le habló al oído a Genma― ¡Kaguya Naruto de Kusa vs Sabaku no Gaara de Suna!

― " _Bien, aquí vamos"_ ―susurró Naruto, antes de arrojarse contra Gaara― _"¿Rit?"_

― _ **Aquí estoy, Naruto-Kun**_ ―dijo la Kitsune ― _ **Lanza un puño y luego haz que el Katon explote, no produzcas una llama, hazlo explotar.**_ ―El rubio asintió a las palabras de su amiga pelirroja, Gaara se cubrió con su escudo de arena y cuando el puño del rubio entró en contacto con la arena, el rubio hizo que su Chakra Katon se exteriorizara, provocando una explosión, que dejó a todos sin saber que pensar, justo cuando vieron al rubio lanzar un puño llameante al rostro de su oponente, lanzándolo por los aires.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

―Bien hecho, Naruto-Kun ―alabaron Kaida y Karin con sonrisas.

― " _Muy bien, Naruto-Sama"_ ―susurró Toneri con una sonrisa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Gaara se puso de pie― **¡Ninpō: Sabaku no Nami! (Arte Ninja: Oleaje del Desierto)** ―la arena se abalanzó contra Naruto, quien no se movió de su lugar. Todos creyeron que estaba asustado o algo así, pero lo vieron esquivar en el último segundo.

― **¡Hakuma no Bakudama! (Esfera Explosiva del Demonio de la Luz)** ―exclamó Naruto, haciendo que una esfera blanca apareciera en su mano y luego esta saliera hacía Gaara.

― **¡Suna no Tate! (Escudo de Arena)** ―se formó un escudo con forma de huevo, alrededor de Gaara. Tanto él, como su Bijū creyeron que eso sería suficiente, solo para que la esfera explotara, Gaara fuera lastimado y mandado a volar.

― **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** ―el dragón fue hacía Gaara, quien activó su escudo, pero cuando entraron en contacto, la arena se cristalizó.

Gaara cayó al suelo y se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo― **¡Suna no Ken! (Espada de Arena)** ―exclamó el pelirrojo, mientras que alargaba su mano derecha y la arena se arremolinaba en torno a su mano, para luego salir despedida, hacía Naruto. El rubio utilizó un Shunshin, para esquivar aquello, quedando sorprendido y emocionado ante tal ataque― **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)** ―exclamó, causando que una poderosa ráfaga de viento, golpeara al rubio, quien envío Chakra a sus pies, para no ser desplazado.

― _ **Naruto-Kun, su sello está muy mal**_ ―dijo Ritsuko ― _ **Creo que podríamos ayudarlo.**_

― _¿A qué te refieres?_ ―preguntó Naruto, mientras que comenzaba a concentrarse, para escapar de allí.

― _ **Algo está muy mal**_ ―dijo Ritsuko ― _ **Ese Fūin está tan mal hecho, que los lastima a ambos y por eso es que tiene esas ojeras, no puede descansar en paz.**_

―Ya veo ―dijo Naruto― **¡White Drive!** ―todos vieron un destello y despues, Naruto estaba detrás de Gaara.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Es más veloz que Minato! ―dijo un sorprendido Homura, mientras que Orochimaru, comenzaba a temer por la invasión.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto liberó el poder del Yoakegan y su magia de Devil Slayer, asustando al Bijū de Gaara y provocando que no le protegiera, dejándolo indefenso. Gaara se giró para atacar, pero Naruto le dio una patada, dejándolo sobre su espalda― **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** ―un par de clones inmovilizaron a Gaara, Naruto sacó un extraño pincel ― _No puedo hacerlo con mi sangre o Gaara estaría conectado a mi_ ―pensó, mientras que tomaba una mala decisión, usó magia de luz, combinada con Katon en su dedo índice, para marcar los sellos que Ritsuko le iba diciendo, todos escucharon los gritos de Gaara y afortunadamente, Naruto finalizó, cuando Genma lo nombró ganador, el rubio se puso de pie, disipó a los Kage Bushin y se alejó― **¡Fūinjutsu: Tengoku no Chōwa! (Jutsu de Sellado: Armonía del Paraíso)** ―cuando Kankuro, Temari y Baki se acercaron al pelirrojo, este comenzó a gritar y a revolcarse en el suelo, mientras que una cicatriz aparecía en su vientre, parecía haber sido marcado como ganado.

― ¡¿Qué le has hecho al Jinchūriki, Kaguya?! ―preguntó un furioso Baki, quien ya se hacía una idea.

―Ese Fūin suyo era una mierda ―dijo Naruto, hablando con una calma tal, que sorprendió a más de uno, por su tono de voz ―Necesitan mejorar su Fūinjutsu, esa cosa era rango E. Lo que yo hice, fue colocarle un Fūin de rango S. Ahora, Gaara solo entrará en contacto con su Bijū si así lo desea. Pero no les lo único que hace ―todos escuchaban interesados, el rubio sonrió ―Exorcicé el alma que estaba atormentando a Ichibi, dentro de Gaara.

― ¿Exorcizaste un alma? ―preguntaron Baki, Temari y Kankuro.

―Los Bijū's mantienen cierta… telepatía unos con otros ―dijo Naruto ―Kyūbi me informó del pésimo trabajo que le hicieron a Gaara, al momento de encerrar a Ichibi, además: de que había un alma humana y putrefacta, afectando gravemente a Gaara y a Ichibi, así que eliminé esa alma extra.

Danzō, Orochimaru y Rasa apretaron los dientes, estaban furiosos, pues su principal arma, acababa de ser derrotada por un Gennin. Aunque claro, Danzō y Orochimaru, se mostraron muy interesados en el hecho de que Naruto poseyera magia y parecía ser una Devil Slayer.

Orochimaru miró discretamente a Kabuto, quien se puso en acción, activando un Genjutsu.

― ¡Nehan Shōja! (Templo del Nirvana) ―exclamó Kabuto, mientras que cientos de plumas comenzaban a caer desde el cielo.

Pero un pulso de Chakra, liberado por Ritsuko e Ichibi, impidió que el Genjutsu surtiera efecto, así que se dio la señal para mandar a los Shinobis de Suna y Oto a que atacaran.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―exclamó Naruto, mientras que un ejército de ranas, comenzaba a aplastar y a matar a los Shinobis invasores.

― **¡Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu! (E. Vapor: Jutsu Niebla Corrosiva)** ―exclamó Karin, atacando a un grupo de Shinobis invasores que se acercaron a ella.

― **¡Chigiri Tōhō: Honenuki! (Arte de Espada de la Niebla Sangrienta: Mutilación de Hueso)** ―exclamó Chōjūrō, atacando con su Hiramekarei, lanzando de ella grandes cantidades de agujas azules, las cuales perforaron los cuerpos de los invasores.

― **¡Magen: Jubaku Satsu! (Ilusión Demoniaca: Muerte de Prisión Arbórea)** ―exclamó Kurenai encerrándolos en un Genjutsu que los mataría finalmente.

Los hermanos Sabaku, pudieron reconocer que aquello sería una masacre, pues los Shinobis de Konoha y Kusa no solo estaban luchando juntos, sino que Suna se concentraba en Jutsus Fūton, pero sus enemigos tenían diversidad elemental, así que Gaara los sacó de allí rápidamente.

― **¡Chidori/Raikiri!** ―exclamó Kakashi, usando un Jutsu en cada mano y deshaciéndose de múltiples enemigos en poco tiempo.

― **¡Konoha: Gōkiri Senpū! (Fuerte Remolino de la Hoja)** ―exclamaron Guy y Lee, pateando con fuerza a sus enemigos.

― **¡Hakke: Rokujūyon Shō! (Ocho Trigramas: Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)** ―exclamaron Hiashi, Hinata y Neji, arremetiendo contra sus enemigos y dejándolos indefensos, al impedirles moldear Chakra.

― **¡Fūton: Shinkūha/Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ola del Vacío/E. Viento: Jutsu Tormenta de Polvo)** ―eran los Jutsus gritados por los Shinobis de Suna, quienes trataban de defenderse de sus enemigos.

― **¡Zankūha no Jutsu! (Jutsu Olas Decapitadoras)** ―exclamaban los Shinobis de Oto, pero sus Jutsus sónicos, no parecían hacerles mayor daño a sus enemigos. Algunos caían, pero otros se mantenían en pie.

― **¡Kongō Fūsa! (Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina)** ―una gran cantidad de Shinobis de Oto, ANBU's y Shinobis de Suna, cayeron gracias a las cadenas de Kushina.

― ¡Kagemane no Jutsu/Kage Kubashiri no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra/Sombra Estrangulante) ―Shikaku, Shikamaru y otros miembros del clan, atrapaban o masacraban a los invasores con sus sombras.

― **¡Shintenshin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Cambio de Cuerpo y Mente)** ―los miembros de los clanes Yamanaka y Aburame, tomaban cuerpos de enemigos para que se atacaran unos a otros o enviaban a sus insectos.

Los ejércitos de Kusa también entraron en acción con Jutsus elementales o su Taijutsu devastador, arrasando con los enemigos de la aldea.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** ―exclamó Naruto, tras realizar los sellos de manos, haciendo que un ejército de ranas (sobre todo venenosas) atacaran a los invasores, dándoles vía a los protectores y aliados.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Rasengan!** ―exclamó Saori, atacando de frente, la barrera en la cual estaban encerrados Minato, Hiruzen y Jiraiya, quienes combatían a los resucitados: Hashirama, Tobirama y Mito.

― ¡Otosan, usa el…! ―pero Kaito dejó de gritar cuando Naruto colocó una mano en su hombro.

―No pueden escucharnos ―dijo el Kaguya, para luego mirar hacia un lado ―Si los matamos a ellos 4, podremos auxiliar al Hokage ―Kaito y Saori asintieron― **¡Chimamire no Mai: Rira! (Danza Sangrienta: Lira)** ―el rubio extendió sus manos hacia los lados y para sorpresa de sus hermanos, 4 lanzas carmesí salieron de las puntas de sus dedos, atravesando a Tayuya y a Kidomaru, logrando que la barrera lila se desactivara.

― **¡Chakra Mesu! (Bisturí de Chakra)** ―exclamó Kabuto, atravesando el pecho de Naruto, creyendo que lo había matado.

Pero Kaito y Torune reaccionaron rápidamente, atacando a Kabuto: Kaito con el Rasengan y Torune cortándole el brazo derecho.

― ¡Naruto-Kun! ―dijo Karin, dejándole su brazo a la altura de su boca― ¡Rápido, muérdeme para que…! ―para sorpresa de los jóvenes Gennin, un fuego dorado apareció a la altura del pecho de Naruto, cerrando la herida. El rubio volvió a la vida.

― ¡Ataquen a los resucitados y quítenles los Kunai's, eso los hará volver al más allá! ―gritó Naruto, sus hermanos y compañeros de equipo asintieron y se lanzaron a la batalla, Naruto se giró en redondo― **¡Hachidori no Hassha! (Proyectil de Colibrí)** ―exclamó Naruto, mientras que nuevas heridas se habrían en su piel y él arrojaba cientos de esferas carmesí contra los invasores, que aun quedaban, logrando masacrarlos.

― ¡Malditos mocosos estorbosos! ―Gritó Orochimaru, Naruto se giró en redondo y viendo como Orochimaru le daba la espalda, decidió acabar con él. Esta vez, no lo sellaría, solo lo mataría.

― ¡OROCHIMARU-SAMA, CUIDADO! ―Gritó Kabuto desde el suelo.

― **¡Hakuma no Tachi! (Espada Larga del Demonio de Luz)** ―exclamó Naruto. Una espada atravesó la cabeza de Orochimaru y otra fue contra Kabuto, quien regeneró sus heridas, pero no pudo evitar que su vientre fuera cortado, pero la herida aun así se regenerara.

― _¡Es magia, por eso se regenera tan lento!_ ―pensó Kabuto, mientras que saltaba hacia atrás, sosteniendo sus intestinos. Junto a él aparecieron Sakon y Ukon y Jirōbō, los 3 desaparecieron.

Orochimaru estaba muerto y a pesar de que grandes Shinobis de Konoha habían fallecido ese día, los sobrevivientes los honrarían.

Minato sacó de excusa que, gracias a la ayuda prestada Naruto, Karin y Torune serían nombrados Chūnnin, también Shikamaru y Kaito fueron nombrados como Chūnnin's.

Kushina y Minato desearon acercarse a Naruto, ambos se lamentaron por lo que le habían hecho al rubio, le hablaron sobre la profecía y él les insultó diciendo que jamás serían sus padres, que él ya tenía una madre que era Kaguya Kaida, que ellos solo eran el Hokage de Konoha y su primera dama.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasó una semana desde la invasión a Konoha. Cuando los hermanos Sabaku volvieron, encontraron a los Shinobis de Suna, ejecutando al falso Damiyō y agradeciendo al hijo del verdadero y fallecido Damiyō, por decidirse a tomar el puesto de su padre, solo para que de un momento a otro, el cielo se volviera negro.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó Pakura.

― ¡Nos atacan! ―gritó un Shinobi, antes de morir electrocutado.

― **¡Fūton: Gōfū Bōheki no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Pared de Viento Protector)** ―exclamó Temari, comandando a Baki e Yūra, para crear una pared de viento sobre su cabeza, la cual fue destruida por un rayo ―Saben que nosotros usamos **Fūton** , así que ellos usan **Raiton**.

― **¡Kūsa Bōheki no Jutsu! (Jutsu Protección de Cielo Pared de Arena)** ―exclamó Gaara, infectando la arena natural de Suna, con su Chakra y creando una protección, la cual pudo salvar a una gran cantidad de Shinobis y aldeanos. Al instante: la aldea fue evacuada por los Shinobis, llevando a los aldeanos a loa refugios.

― **¡Hogo Nuno no Jutsu! (Jutsu Tela Protectora)** ―exclamó Maki, abriendo su tela y protegiendo a todos los que podía.

― ¡¿Listos?! ―preguntó Kankuro a los marionetistas, las marionetas se pusieron en fila y abrieron sus bocas, dejando salir un gas negro― **¡Doku Kabe! (Muro de Veneno)** ―los atacantes comenzaron a caer por el veneno.

 **Suna viviría un día más.**


	12. Rápido y Eficaz

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **12: Rápido y Eficaz**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kaida, Naruto, Toneri y Karin salieron de Konoha, con paso tranquilo hacía Kusagakure.

―Sensei ―dijo Karin ―Hay 10 firmas de Chakra detrás de nosotros. Intentan ocultar su Chakra, pero… ―la Uzumaki sonrío ―No parece estarles yendo muy bien.

― ¿Planearán atacarnos? ―preguntó Toneri sin creérselo.

―Comprobémoslo ―dijo Kaida ―Naruto-Kun, Toneri-Kun, desenfunden sus armas ―el peliblanco y el rubio así lo hicieron, al instante llovieron sobre ellos cientos de Shuriken's y Kunai's, los cuales cubrieron los cielos.

― **¡Hachidori no Hassha! (Proyectiles de Colibrí)** ―Kura, hizo que a Naruto le crecieran las garras y con ellas, perforó las palmas de sus manos, para luego crear proyectiles de sangre, los cuales arrojó contra los Shuriken's y Kunai's, las heridas se cerraron con fuego dorado, gracias al Hadesu no Hankon ― **¡Rira! (Lira)** ―de las puntas de sus dedos, Naruto sacó látigos carmesí, con los cuales desvió cientos de otros Shuriken's y Kunai's y las heridas también sanaron.

7 ANBU's con mascaras blancas, las cuales solo tenían el Kanji de NE (RAÍZ), se pusieron ante los Shinobis de Kusa.

― ¡Namikaze Naruto, Nukennin de rango A! ―dijo un sujeto de cabello naranja― ¡Por orden de Danzō-Sama, debes venir con nosotros!

― ¿Y si me niego? ―preguntó el rubio, antes de liberar su Instinto Asesino, cosa que tensó a los ANBU's, algo que tendría que ser imposible gracias a su "entrenamiento".

― ¡Serás llevado de un modo u otro! ―gritó otro ANBU, el cual tenía el rostro cubierto por una máscara, para luego quitarse la camiseta y que su piel se volviera lila, Naruto sonrío.

―Al Damiyō de Hi no Kuni… ―Naruto metió su mano en el bolcillo y sacó una grabadora ―Le gustará escuchar esta declaración de guerra ―los ANBU's se tensaron― **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)** ―el rubio escupió una llamarada.

― **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó su madre, dejando ir una serpiente de fuego.

― **¡Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu! (E. Vapor: Jutsu Niebla Corrosiva)** ―exclamó Karin dejando ir su Jutsu.

― **¡Katon: Hibashiri no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego Cortante)** ―Naruto bañó con su fuego, las Katanas de Toneri, permitiéndole arrojar un par de líneas de fuego.

―Esos malditos mocosos no tendrían que ser tan poderosos ―pensó un asustado Torune, quien se giró para mirar a sus ANBU's, quienes estaban esperando su muerte ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO IDIOTAS?! ―Gritó― ¡¿UTILICEN EL DOTON: DORYŪHEKI Y EL SUITON: SUIRYŪHEKI?! ―Los ANBU's así lo hicieron, el muro de tierra no soportó los embates, pero el de agua, pudo extinguir el fuego, solo para que la niebla los consumiera.

―K… Konoha… ―dijo como pudo Yamanaka Fū, Naruto se acercó a él ―Konoha… vivirá… no podrás… destruirla… ―pero la sonrisa de Naruto, no le auguró nada bueno.

―Konoha es un árbol, Ne representa sus raíces más profundas, pero incluso aquellas raíces a simple vista… pueden profundizar y buscar el agua, que se necesita para vivir ―dijo Naruto, antes de alzar su Katana y decapitarlo. Tomó un pergamino y guardó allí una máscara y la grabación, además de escribir una nota, pero se detuvo un segundo y sacó la grabación, realizó sellos de manos― **¡Kitsune-pō: Mukizu Bushin no Jutsu! (Arte de Zorro: Jutsu Clon Intacto)** ―aparecieron dos grabaciones, el rubio entonces guardó una grabación en cada pergamino, escribió una nota en uno de ellos y realizó nuevamente sellos de manos― **¡Ninpō: Kaku no** **Kopī no Jutsu** **! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Copia de Escritura)** ―apoyó sus manos en ambos pergaminos y en aquel que estaba en blanco, apareció la nota de la primera ―Llévalo ante el Damiyō de Hi no Kuni ―Naruto tomó un par de mascaras ―Andando: llevaremos esto, ante el Damiyō de Tani no Kuni ―sus compañeros y su madre asintieron, la nota fue entregada a ambos Damiyō's, quienes se pusieron en contacto mutuamente, en menos de una semana y luego contactaron con Tetsu no Kuni, para que en un lugar neutral se llevara a cabo el juicio contra los consejeros ancianos.

Danzō, Homura y Koharu, se asombraron al verse llamados a Tetsu no Kuni, pero ya que no se les había informado sobre que era y solo que el líder de Kusa también estaría allí, creyeron que su "arma" les sería entregada.

Pasó otra semana y ambas partes se presentaron: Minato, Hiruzen, Danzō, Homura y Koharu por un lado y por el otro estaban: Mui, Naruto, Toneri, Karin y Kaida.

Frente a ambos grupos, se encontraban sus Damiyō's conversando.

―Muy bien, nos hemos reunido el día de hoy, por petición de Hiroki-Dono, Damiyō de Hi no Kuni y Kenjiro-Sama Damiyō de Tani no Kuni ―dijo Mifune, esto sorprendió a los consejeros de Konoha ―El caso que nos atañe hoy es que, luego de su participación en el Examen Chūnnin de Konoha y en la invasión, como aliado de Konoha y defendiendo la aldea, el equipo 6 volvió a su aldea, solo para ser atacado por un escuadrón ANBU de NE ―Danzō apretó su bastón, no podía creer que sus ANBU's hubieran sido derrotados por su arma. Ante las pruebas que se presentaron, tales como una grabación de voz de uno de los ANBU's y mascaras que sirvieron para identificarlas, pues las mascaras ANBU regulares tenían formas de animales, específicamente de los 12 animales del zodiaco, cosa que no ocurría con las mascaras de los ANBU's de NE, que eran de animales fuera del zodiaco o de quimeras.

―Pido disculpas a Kenjiro-Dono, al equipo 6, a Tani no Kuni y a Kusagakure, les serán pagadas una serie de indemnizaciones, solo necesitaré un mes, para poder saber cuánto dinero perteneció a Shimura-SAN, Mitokado-San y Utatane-San. Tomaré el dinero de sus arcas y les pagaré. ―Dijo Hiroki, para luego volverse hacia Minato y los presentes de Konoha ―Minato, te advertí que mantuvieras un ojo en Danzō y mira lo que ha ocurrido: casi ocasiona que una guerra estalle, justo despues del ataque de Suna y Oto ―luego miró a Danzō, Homura y Koharu. Danzō temblando de rabia, Homura y Koharu temblando de miedo ―Una vez que volvamos a Hi no Kuni y a Konoha, serán ejecutados ―un escuadrón de NE, salió desde las sombras y se lanzó contra Hiroki, pero Kenjiro realizó una señal y un escuadrón samurái de Tani, así mismo los Samuráis de Tetsu no Kuni, atacaron a los ANBU's de NE, matándolos en el acto, los Samuráis de Hi no Kuni, retuvieron a Danzō, Homura y Koharu, mientras que Kushina les colocaba Sellos Supresores de Chakra por todo el cuerpo y los tres vociferaban que los dejaran ir, mientras que eran sacados de la sala.

Tras llegar a una serie de acuerdos, entre los cuales ambos países tendrían una mejor comunicación, tendrían un embajador en sus aldeas, un tratado de libre comercio, realizarían misiones juntas y que podrían visitarse (cosa rogada por Kushina, para poder ir a ver a Naruto), se cerró el cuerdo, con Tetsu no Kuni como testigo.

Naruto, Toneri y Karin solo suspiraron cansados.

 **Demasiadas cosas, para unos adolescentes de 13 años.**


	13. Akatsuki y Nivel

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **13: Akatsuki y Nivel**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Al menos… Sensei y Minato-Sama, podrán ir a visitar a Naruto ―dijo Kurenai, quien estaba reunida con Kakashi y Azuma.

―Es verdad ―dijo Kakashi ―Pero la culpa de que él ahora lleve otra bandana, es del Sandaime por no protegerlo de niño y permitir que todos nos llenáramos la cabeza con las ideas de Danzō ―Azuma y Kurenai agacharon la cabeza, pues no les gustaba pensar que habían sido manipulados por los ancianos, así como muchos otros. Los 3 se giraron, mientras que veían una caravana pasar, eran los Samuráis de Hi no Kuni, quienes estaban tomando objetos de gran valor de las familias Mitokado, Utatane y del clan Shimura, las cuales serían vendidas y el dinero sería anexado a una cuenta de banco abierta por el Damiyō, para Naruto. Además de las lentas reconstrucciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en la aldea, gracias al dinero del Hiroki, quien no estaba nada contento con el hecho de que la aldea fuera tomada con la guardia baja, solo porque fuera la época de los exámenes Chūnnin.

―No quiero ni imaginarme por lo que… ―Kurenai detuvo su lamento, sus compañeros asintieron. Los 3 acababan de sentir un Chakra muy familiar, no muy lejos del restaurante, dejaron el dinero y salieron de allí, para entonces tomar el camino hacia el oeste.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Un par de hombres vestidos con túnicas negras con nubes rojas y sombreros se vieron interceptados por el trío Jōnnin, mientras que intentaban pasar desapercibidos.

― ¿A que vinieron? ―preguntó Azuma.

―Han pasado muchos años, Azuma-San, Kurenai-Chan ―dijo uno de los hombres.

―Es verdad, son muchos años ―dijo Kurenai. Mientras que su interlocutor más bajo se quitaba el sombrero y abría la túnica.

―Uchiha Itachi ―dijo Azuma, mientras que el otro sujeto retiraba su sombrero.

―Hoshigaki Kisame ―dijo una voz detrás del sujeto con rasgos de tiburón.

El Hoshigaki realizó un Shunshin, esquivando el Kunai con el que Kakashi trataba de apuñalarlo.

―No tenemos intenciones de matarlos ―dijo Itachi.

―Y lo dice aquel que masacró a su propio clan ―dijo Kakashi.

―Sabemos que no vendrías aquí sin una razón ―dijo Azuma.

―Los Jinchūriki's ―dijo Itachi, los 3 Jōnnin se pusieron en posición de combate.

―No tendrás a Kaito, ni a Saori ―dijeron Kakashi y Kurenai.

― **¡Magen: Jubaku Satsu! (Ilusión Demoniaca Muerte de Prisión Arbórea)** ―atacó Kurenai liberando Yōton y su Genjutsu, en el cual Itachi fue capturado por un árbol el cual se enrolló a su alrededor.

― **¡Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten! (Ilusión Demoniaca: Espejismo del Cielo y Cambio de la Tierra)** ―contraatacó Itachi liberando Yōton desde su Sharingan y atrapando ilusoriamente a Kurenai a un árbol.

― **¡Magen: Narakumi! (Ilusión Demoniaca: Vista al Infierno)** ―atacó Kakashi a Itachi, con otro Genjutsu.

―Por favor Kakashi, yo no soy mi hermano ―dijo el Nukennin ofendido, activando su Mangekyō y mirando a Kakashi, mientras que deshacía el Genjutsu de su oponente― **¡Amaterasu!** ―Kakashi vio ir las legendarias llamas negras, hacía él, para luego destapar su Sharingan y activar el Mangekyō.

― **¡Kamui!** ―un vórtice absorbió las llamas negras, dejando a Itachi impactado.

― _¿Dijo "Kamui"?_ ―se preguntó Itachi sin poder creerlo y comenzando a unir muchas piezas en su cerebro, pues Tobi usaba ese mismo Jutsu, pero Kakashi también acababa de usarlo y ese Jutsu solo podía pertenecerle a alguien. Alguien que ya estaba muerto ― _No. Es imposible, él está muerto_ ―Azuma seguía en su batalla contra Kisame, realizó sellos de manos, vio las llamas negras aparecer a través del Kamui a su costado y pudo esquivarlas, las llamas fueron hacía Kisame.

― **¡Katon: Karyū Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala de Fuego Flama de Dragón)** ―exclamó Azuma, atacando.

― **¡Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Explosión de Agua Colisión de Hojas)** ―exclamó Kisame, usando la Samehada a su favor, causando que el agua del lago se alzara y luego formara una prisión de agua de proporciones colosales, derrotándolos. El lago volvió a la normalidad y los Akatsuki salieron de Konoha, tan rápido como pudieron.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Kusagakure**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

― **Naruto-Sama** ―dijo una pequeña rana amarilla, posándose en el pecho de su invocador, quien estaba limpiando y ordenando su habitación, luego de firmar el contrato de los Kitsunes, gracias a que Kurami le había dado el contrato. Se vio obligado a convencerla de que él podía ser el contratista, a eso sumarle que la Kitsune más poderosa del mundo es tu novia, que es coqueta y que eres un joven cuyas hormonas piensan por ti, pues… ― **Hubo una situación en Konoha, que requiere de su atención.**

―Adelante, Eiga ―dijo el rubio. La rana abrió su boca y en la pared aparecieron las imágenes de la batalla entre los Jōnnin de Konoha, los Akatsuki, Sasuke y lo que buscaban. ―Van tras de ti, Kurami-Chan.

― _ **Eso parece, Naruto-Kun**_ ―dijo Kurami, sin saber que pensar ― _ **Uchiha Itachi, eliminó a casi todo su clan en una única noche y Hoshigaki Kisame, perseguido por asesinar a un Damiyō de Tsume no Kuni y por ir tras varias personas de poder de distintos países.**_

― _¿Quién crees que gane?_ ―le preguntó, mientras que se sentaba en su cama y tomaba a Shiro-Hebi y la acariciaba lentamente ― _La serpiente zorruna o el tiburón._

― _ **Eso tendríamos que descubrirlo, en un combate**_ ―dijo Kurami con una sonrisa. Naruto desapareció en un Shunshin, para practicar su Kenjutsu. La noche pasó lentamente para el rubio, quien primero convirtió algunos árboles en rodajas y atravesó rocas con flechas creada con Chakra ― _ **Naruto-Kun, alguien de Konoha está aquí.**_

― _Necesitaré ayuda con un Genjutsu_ ―pidió Naruto.

― _ **Seguro**_ ―dijo Kurami― _**¿Qué ilusión deseas proyectar?**_

― _Es bueno en Genjutsu_ ―pensó la persona, antes de disiparla y bajar del árbol, colocándose ante el Kaguya, quien lentamente llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y activó un Fūin de su creación ―Un fantástico uso del **Magen: Kokoni Arazu (Ilusión Demoniaca: Falso Ambiente)** , Naruto.

―Estás muy lejos de casa, Jiraiya ―dijo Naruto liberando su Instinto Asesino, había visto y vivido suficiente para crear un instinto, que al menos hizo que el corazón de Jiraiya se acelerara, aunque fuera solo unos pocos milisegundos ―Dime que buscas ahora mismo… y quizás reconsidere no matarte.

―Solo… solo deseo hablar contigo ―dijo Jiraiya, pero el Instinto Asesino no desapareció, el Sen'nin dejó escapar un suspiro ―Deseo contarte, porqué Kushina y Minato… oye, ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?

―No. No quiero ―dijo el rubio ―Y no me interesa, es mejor dejar el pasado atrás.

―Escucha chico… ―dijo Jiraiya, quien liberó su propio instinto, para que Naruto lo dejara hablar. Pero para su sorpresa, se estaba sintiendo mareado a causa del instinto del rubio, cosa que le dejó muy extrañado― _¿Qué es esto?, es un Chūnnin, no… no tendría porque sentirme de esta forma_ ―dio un paso atrás. Naruto sonrío. Que Kurami dirigiera su instinto asesino, reviviendo sus pensamientos y recuerdos más oscuros, así como sus propios recuerdos y el instinto como Devil Slayer, ayudaba mucho ―La noche… la noche en la que… ustedes… nacieron… la noche en la cual… Kyūbi fue… controlado para atacar… yo llegué poco… despues de que Minato… efectuara el Shiki Fūin y… ―las piernas le fallaron, cayendo de bruces, mientras que Naruto se acercaba a él y el hecho de que tuviera esa estaba en sus manos, no hacía más que aterrorizar al anciano ―Y… le conté que… Gamamaru, el líder… del monte Myōboku… ―Naruto dejó de liberar su instinto solo por un segundo, con tal de que el viejo recuperara el aliento.

― _Es un Ninja de otra aldea, debería de dejarlo fuera de combate y así podríamos sacarle información sobre Konoha_ ―se reprochó a sí mismo, por dejar las cosas así, en un momento como ese, pero... en verdad necesitaba escuchar al viejo.

―Gracias ―dijo retomando el aire y poniéndose de pie, pero Naruto cargó magia. Solo cargó magia en su pierna y pateó al anciano contra un árbol.

―Habla ahora ―dijo el rubio, amenazándole con su Katana.

―Gamamaru es el líder del monte Myōboku y él, me dio una profecía hace ya muchos años, sobre un chico que salvaría al mundo o lo destruiría ―dijo Jiraiya ―Cuando me enteré de que Minato, había sellado a tus hermanos con el poder del Kyūbi, ambos nos convencimos de que era sobre ellos de quien hablaba esa profecía, pero… pero en el examen, te vi usar magia. Eso fue magia, ¿verdad?

―Mmm, quizás ―contestó por fin Naruto.

―Tú eres el Chico de la Profecía, Naruto ―dijo Jiraiya, haciendo a un lado la Katana blanca, agarrándolo por los hombros y sonriendo ―Necesitas venir conmigo, para que conozcas a Gamamaru-Sama, el líder de los sapos del monte Myōboku y firmes el contrato, para salvar al mundo.

―No me interesa otro contrato, ni salvar al mundo ―dijo Naruto, agarrando el brazo de Jiraiya y sorprendiéndolo por la fuerza del joven ―Solo me interesa mantener a Kusagakure a flote y que la aldea sea aun más fuerte, para poder protegerse del futuro ataque de Akatsuki ―Jiraiya abrió los ojos sorprendido una vez más en un día.

― ¿Cómo sabes sobre Akatsuki? ―preguntó Jiraiya ahora con el ceño fruncido, pues según él, solo Konoha y su red espía sabían sobre esa organización.

―Tengo medios muy eficaces ―dijo Naruto ―Los mejores espías están bajo mi mando ―Jiraiya comenzó a imaginarse una nueva red de espionaje, bajo el mando del Chūnnin, mientras que Naruto imaginaba a las ranas y a los zorros ―Vete ahora que tienes mi permiso.

―No tientes a tu suerte chico, soy un Sen'nin y tú eres un Chūnnin ―advirtió el viejo.

―No tiento a mi suerte ―contestó él ―Soy un usuario de Katon, tú también lo eres y si tenemos un encuentro, solo me ayudarías dándome un amplio repertorio. Soy mejor que tú en Kenjutsu, tengo una magia nunca antes vista, ni siquiera en Earthland, tengo un contrato y una red espía mejor que la tuya. Eres tú, quien no debe tentar a su suerte.

―Me iré. Solo para no instigar a un conflicto internacional, pero ten cuidado Naruto ―dijo el viejo, antes de reunir el Chakra para el Shunshin. Aun lo estaba cargando, cuando aparecieron dos invocaciones: una rana amarilla y un zorro de pelaje castaño claro; traían algo bajo sus patas. Un pergamino― ¡¿Ese es…?! ―el viejo dio un paso, la rana creció en tamaño y el zorro se puso junto a la rana.

―Kin ―la rana miró a su invocador ―Shingō ―el zorro se puso en otra posición, para poder mirar a su invocador y mirar al Sen'nin ―Puedo hacerme cargo.

― **Lo sabemos** ―contestaron las invocaciones.

― **Esto no pertenece al Myōboku, ni a Konoha** ―habló Shingō ― **Es de Kurami-Sama... y suyo, Naruto-Sama.**

―Naruto ―dijo Jiraiya asustado y avanzando un paso ―Entrégame ese pergamino… ―pero Kin fue más rápida, liberando un aura venenosa, Shingō y Naruto se alejaron y Jiraiya no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, siendo paralizado.

―Este pergamino no te pertenece Jiraiya, tampoco me pertenece a mi ―dijo Naruto, mientras que lo abría, sacaba su Katana y se hacía un corte en cada uno de sus dedos, para luego colocar los dedos ensangrentados en un cuadrado, el cual era el candado, que encerraba aquella puerta. La puerta, que encerraba al mismo tiempo, en otra dimensión, el poder de Kurami. Naruto fue rodeado por un aura azul, era su Chakra.

El aura azul se transformó en un pilar de luz azul, la cual se volvió dorada y luego naranja.

― ¡NARUTO, NO…! ―Jiraiya intentó avanzar, solo para que el veneno de Kin lo paralizara.

En Konoha, Kaito y Saori estaban entrenando con sus respectivos equipos, cuando sus compañeros los vieron quedarse quietos, volver sus ojos hacía la espalda y que sus cuerpos liberaran una gran cantidad de Chakra carmesí y luego se desmayaran.

De vuelta en Kusa, el Chakra carmesí cayó sobre Naruto― ¡NO! ―gritó Jiraiya, antes de que el Chakra se desvaneciera― ¡Oye, Naruto! ―gritó el viejo, Naruto se sacudió por un escalofrió involuntario, sin notar el cambio físico de Naruto: había envejecido un año― ¡Naruto! ―el rubio le miró, al ser llamado por segunda ocasión― ¡¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO?!

― ¿Devolverle a mi novia su Chakra? ―preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa sádica, que dejó descolocado al anciano, antes de que Naruto abriera su ojo derecho, permitiendo al anciano ver un ojo de iris plateada y pupila rasgada, Naruto sacó un pergamino de su Chaqueta― ¡Satán no Bijutsu: Nise no Kage! (Arte de Satán: Falsa Sombra) ―Jiraiya vio, como en el suelo se proyectó una segunda sombra, pero era de color carmesí, haciendo que el anciano no supiera que pensar. Naruto sacó del pergamino una máscara Shinigami, la cual se colocó, Jiraiya la reconoció y solo pudo pensar que quizás el Damiyō de Hi no Kuni, se la entregó de entre todas las cosas embargadas a Konoha y que fueron concedidas a Naruto, para evitar una guerra entre Kusa y Konoha, tras el intento de secuestro fallido de Danzō, hace algunas semanas. El Kaguya realizó sellos de manos y sostuvo un cuchillo ante él.

― ¡Naruto, detente! ―gritó Jiraiya, trayendo un escuadrón ANBU, con un Kuchiyose no Jutsu, deteniendo al rubio por algunos segundos.

―Ahora, invades mi país, mi aldea y te metes en mis asuntos Jiraiya ―dijo el rubio, aun con la máscara puesta ― ¿Esta es una declaración de guerra? ―Jiraiya y los ANBU's se detuvieron un segundo a pensarlo. Solo para darle a Naruto el tiempo de completar su Jutsu― **¡Shiki Fūjin: Kai! (Sello de Shinigami: Liberación)** ―el rubio enterró un Kunai en su otra sombra, todos vieron a la sombra carmesí la cual parecía estar asombrada por ser apuñalada, hizo varias mímicas de tratar de sacarse el cuchillo, agonizar y luego perecer. Shinigami apareció detrás de Naruto, metió su mano en el pergamino, la hundió, haciendo que el papel blanco, se volviera negro y sacando de allí a una chica de unos 18 años, cabello rojo, ojos azules, piel blanca y vestida de negro, la cual liberó una gran cantidad de Chakra ―Vete Jiraiya ―esas palabras, sacaron a Jiraiya y a los ANBU's del estupor, quienes miraron a la mujer, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba o al menos lo intuían de forma bastante acertada ―Quizás ahora mi Chakra esté bajo, pero mi magia… te puede asegurar, que sigue a punto.

Los ANBU's realizaron sellos de manos.

― ¡Oigan, no! ―gritó Jiraiya asustado― ¡Esperen!

― **¡Katon: Haijingakure no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Ocultación en la Niebla Caliente)** ―gritaron 3 ANBU's, atacando con una niebla a altas temperaturas.

― **¡Katon: Sōdaina Gōryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego Magnifico)** ―gritó una pareja ANBU, lanzando un par de dragones de fuego carmesí.

― **¡Doton: Doryūsō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Picos de Tierra)** ―exclamó el último, tocando el suelo y causando que cientos de picos salieran de la tierra y fueran contra la pareja compuesta por el Devil Slayer y la Kitsune, quienes se miraron y sonrieron.

― **¡Hakuma no Gekikō! (Furia del Demonio de la Luz)** ―exclamó Naruto atacando con una bocanada de luz blanca.

― **¡Shakuton: Kajōsatsu no Jutsu! (E. Quemar: Jutsu Masacre de Vapor)** ―luego de que los Jutsus enemigos desaparecieran, por obra de la magia de Naruto; **3** esferas de fuego y viento rodearon a la Kitsune, antes de que ella las mandara hacía los ANBU's, evaporando la sangre y el agua interna de los Shinobis, causando un estado de momificación que acabó por matarlos, solo dejando a Jiraiya vivo, quien realizó un **Shunshin** , alcanzando a ver como Naruto quemaba el pergamino, en el que había estado el sello que había servido de candado para el **Shiki Fūin**.

El nivel de Naruto era muy alto, claramente estaba por encima del rango Chūnnin y Jiraiya supo que ese había sido su más grande error: Subestimar a Naruto de acuerdo a su rango.

 **Estaba deseando que, a pesar de que Naruto y la Kitsune le hablaran a Damiyō y a Mui, ambos consideraran alguna clase de tratado, porque Konoha caería, si sufría otra invasión.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **14**

 **:::::**

― ¡¿TE IMPORTARIA DECIRNOS, EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?! ―Gritó Minato furioso, mirando a su Sensei como si lo fuera a matar― ¡POR SI SE TE ACABA DE OLVIDAR, ESTAMOS RECUPERANDONOS TRAS LA INVASIÓN DE OTO Y SUNA Y NO AGUANTARIAMOS OTRA GUERRA!

―Tenía que hablar con él, Minato ―explicó Jiraiya ―Él es el chico de la profecía, pero ahora tiene el contrato de los Kitsunes y el contrato de las ranas, ese contrato se perdió luego de que el hijo de Gamamaru-Sama, Gama-Boirā, traicionara al Myōboku y matara a la esposa de Gamamaru-Sama. ¿Cómo es posible que tu hijo lo tenga en su poder?, ¿Cómo pudo invocar a los zorros?, ¿porqué tiene magia?

―Eso no tendría por qué ser nuestro problema ―dijo Minato mirando molesto a su Sensei.

―Hay más, Minato ―dijo Jiraiya preocupado ―Hay mucho más. Tu hijo sabe sobre Akatsuki, Kusagakure está al tanto sobre ellos y esa información supuestamente solo yo la debería de tener.

―Akatsuki es un problema global Jiraiya-Sama, no solo de Konoha ―dijo Kushina, hablando por primera vez ―Los países y aldeas que tengan Jinchūriki's, tienen derecho a saber lo que va a pasarles ―Jiraiya miró a Kushina con el ceño fruncido, para él era obvio que ella no veía por Konoha, seguramente la esposa de su alumno, sería capaz de enviar dicha información a los restantes países y aldeas, cosa que claramente sería una filtración.

―Solo debe de importarnos Konoha, Kushina ―dijo Jiraiya, sorprendiendo a su alumno y a Kushina ―Konoha deberá saber cómo sobrevivir, en la guerra, además: Naruto liberó a Kyūbi de su cuerpo.

― ¡¿A qué te refieres con que Naru-Chan liberó al zorro?! ―gritaron Minato y Kushina asustados.

―Lo hizo ―dijo Jiraiya, antes de poner una sonrisa pervertida ―Y es una hermosura pelirroja ―Ambos padres quedaron sin saber que pensar, para ellos Kyūbi era un Kitsune gigante de 9 colas, que pasó de un Jinchūriki a otro dentro del clan Uzumaki. Kushina recordó como jamás trató de hablarle, como Mito le dijo que la única forma de combatir al Kyūbi era el amor y que era un ser de destrucción masiva, pero… ahora Jiraiya acababa de revelarles que tenía una forma humana y su hijo parecía ser su amiga y había sobrevivido a la extracción.

―Jiraiya-Sensei ―habló Minato ―Quedarás en arresto domiciliario, por atacar a un Shinobi extranjero y poder a la aldea en peligro de una guerra.

― ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?! ―Gritó Jiraiya furioso― ¡NARUTO ES EL CHICO DE LA PROFECIA, TENDRÍA QUE HABERLO LLEVADO ANTE GAMAMARU-SAMA, SI NO ES QUE ÉL INICIÓ ESA BATALLA!

―Pero tú, lo atacaste primero, al tratar de llevarlo a la fuerza a un lugar que podría ser una trampa ―argumentó Minato― ¿Realmente usted acompañaría a un extraño a un lugar desconocido, sin primero pensar que podría ser una trampa? ―Jiraiya se quedó sin saber que pensar, Minato liberó un pulso de Chakra y 6 ANBU's se llevaron a Jiraiya. Minato suspiró.

― ¿Minato-Kun? ―preguntó su esposa, colocando una mano en el hombro del rubio.

―Ordena a los Chūnnin's, Jōnnin's y ANBU's, que inicien un entrenamiento. Deberá de durar 3 años, solo entonces… ―Minato suspiró ―Solo entonces, podríamos estar listos para resistir un ataque por parte de Akatsuki ―Minato no hablaba como un esposo a su esposa, hablaba como el Hokage a un Jōnnin, Kushina asintió y desapareció en un Shunshin, para reunirlos a todos ante la torre, para que Minato diera el aviso.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kusagakure**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

El Damiyō y Mui estaban escuchando a Naruto y a Kurami, sobre el ataque por parte de Jiraiya a Naruto y los ANBU's, (quienes habían sido asesinados).

―Hablaré con Hiroki-Dono, para que decida que hacer al respecto con Jiraiya-San ―Kenjiro, Mui asintió y el Damiyō salió de la oficina.

―Mui-Sama ―habló Kurami ―Ya que he recuperado mi Chakra y mi Yōki, deseo ofrecerme para dar clases sobre Genjutsu a aquellos Shinobis y Kunoichis que posean Inton (E. Yin). No importará si son Gennin's, Chūnnin's, Jōnnin's o ANBU's.

―Se lo agradezco, Kurami-San ―dijo Mui aceptando las palabras de la Kitsune y entregándole un atuendo Jōnnin ―En una semana, podremos comenzar las clases en la academia ―la pelirroja asintió y junto a Naruto, salieron de la oficina. Mui se sirvió un té y comenzó a beberlo ―Tienes muchas agallas, para infiltrarte en mi aldea y desear atacarme ―aparentemente, habló a la nada― ¡Kusagaku: Happasho! (Estilo de Kusagakure: Palma Destructora) ―Mui agarró por un brazo a un sujeto y lo estrelló contra su escritorio, quebrándola. Al escuchar el estruendo, un escuadrón Jōnnin se presentó en la oficina.

― ¡Mui-Sama! ―gritó uno de los ninjas, encontrándose a un Nukennin de Konoha enfrentando a su líder.

― **¡Jūken-pō: Ichigekishin! (Arte del Puño Suave: Golpe de Cuerpo Entero)** ―exclamó el Nukennin, quien vestía con una capa negra con nubes rojas. Mui gritó de dolor, cuando sintió el golpe.

― **¡Tenrō: Kaken! (Prisión Celestial: Espada de Fuego)** ―exclamó el mismo ninja que había hablado primero, atacando a su enemigo al extender ambas manos al frente y liberar una llamarada de fuego, mientras que su compañero, salvaba a Mui y todo explotaba.

El sujeto había saltado, liberándose del ataque, mientras que la oficina de Mui explotaba ―Nada mal, aunque destruyeron la oficina.

― **¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala en Llamas)** ―exclamó el escuadrón.

― **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)** ―exclamó otro grupo de ninjas, generando una poderosa ráfaga de viento, la cual se fusionó con la bala de fuego, causando que más de una se quedara asombrado a causa del calor que provocaba el ataque.

― **¡Hakkeshō: Kaiten! (Ocho Trigramas: Palma Retorno del Cielo)** ―exclamó, creando una protección con forma de domo y deshaciendo los ataques de sus enemigos.

―A ver si detienes esto ―dijeron dos voces.

― **¡Teshi Sendan! (Balas Perforadoras de Diez Dedos)** ―exclamó un tumulto de Shinobis, mientras que el villano veía como cientos de proyectiles blancos, golpeaban contra su protección.

― **¡Hachidori no Hassha! (Proyectil de Colibrí)** ―incluso detuvo unas raras esferas carmesí― **¡Fukurō Gankyū! (Globo Ocular de Búho)** ―exclamó, el Shinobi, mientras que unas esferas carmesí más grandes, entraron en contacto con el Kaiten, solo para que estas últimas explotaran, hiriéndolo y provocando que dejara de girar.

El Nukennin de Konoha, cayó al suelo: muerto.

 **Akatsuki no solo buscaba a los Bijū's, al parecer, deseaban eliminar a los líderes de las aldeas menores y luego a los Gokages.**


	15. Nueva Tactica

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **15: Nueva Táctica**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kenjiro, pidió una audiencia con Hiroki, ambos Damiyō's, hablaron largo y tendido sobre el peligro que suponía Akatsuki a nivel internacional, pues ya se había comprobado que no solo buscaban a los Bijū's, sino que además, buscaban matar a los líderes de las aldeas menores y claramente buscarían lo mismo con los Gokages.

Se realizó una audiencia entre los Damiyō's de Mizu no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni, Taki no Kuni y Tani no Kuni, pues eran estos los países que tenían Jinchūriki's, además de que sus líderes corrían peligro, por la nueva táctica que estaba siendo usada por Akatsuki sobre no solo atacar a los Jinchūriki's.

―Perdonen por interrumpirles ―dijo el Damiyō de Taki no Kuni, con un rostro afligido ―En Takigakure, la pequeña Fū es odiada por todos a causa de que mi predecesor, intentó usar a Nanabi como su arma, pero al no poder hacerlo, la madre de Fū encerró a Nanabi dentro de la pequeña. He tratado de protegerla, mis Shinobis se han hecho los de la vista gorda, ante los ataques de los aldeanos y Shinobis, quienes sencillamente no saben diferenciar un pergamino y un Kunai. He decidido tener mano dura con ellos y aunque les he retirado sus fondos, siguen viviendo de sus misiones y parece incluso inútil siquiera intentarlo. Deseo pedir a Kenjiro-Sama y a Shiba-Dono, que le den un hogar a Fū-Chan ―todos se quedaron en silencio, buscando una solucion.

―Espero y esté usted dispuesto a tanto, Kenjiro-Dono ―dijo el Damiyō de Tsuchi ―Nosotros tenemos a los Jinchūriki's de Yonbi y Gobi, por consecuencia, un posible ataque a nuestra aldea, es de un 80%.

―Estoy dispuesto a poner a salvo a una vida humana ―dijo Kenjiro ―Los Bijū's no son seres malvados o que buscan destruir a la humanidad. Existen registros de cómo los Bijū's cazaban y no atacaban, si no eran atacados. Los Jinchūriki's, solo existen, porque a los Shinobis de nuestras aldeas les interesa el poder militar que representan ellos. No tienen por qué ser sacrificios, el Jinchūriki no tiene por qué tener una mala relación con su Bijū, eso es algo que Naruto-San ya me ha demostrado.

―En ese caso un escuadrón Samurái, saldrá mañana mismo desde Taki, hacía Kusa ―dijo el Damiyō, pensando más en poner a salvo a Taki que a Fū.

Le interesaba más la protección de la aldea, de los civiles y de los Shinobis, que ponerlos en peligro por culpa de una Jinchūriki y por culpa de un grupo demente de Nukennin.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Fū llegó a Taki, cosa ocurrida en un día, la chica de cabello menta y piel morena, solo llevaba una muda de ropa y aquella que tenía puesta, la cual consistía en una camiseta blanca sin mangas, una camiseta de malla, una falda blanca y sandalias blancas.

―Disculpe ―habló ella acercando a un Shinobi de Kusa con cierto temor, tras ser literalmente dejada en una aldea distinta.

― ¿Si pequeña, en que puedo ayudarte? ―preguntó un Chūnnin, quien nunca había visto a la chica.

―Estoy… me encuentro perdida, ¿podría decirme, donde encuentro a Mui-Sama? ―preguntó Fū de forma torpe.

―Claro, acompáñame ―dijo el Chūnnin, preparando discretamente un Kunai, en caso de que la chica fuera una espía de otra aldea. El Chūnnin se tomó demasiadas molestias, como intentar distraerla hablando, llevándola por caminos raros, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la oficina del nuevo líder de la aldea, tras la muerte de Mui, quien resultó ser un hombre de cabello castaño, el cual era tapado casi en su totalidad por una bandana negra con el símbolo de Kusa, ojos negros, su boca era tapada por una bufanda gris muy grande y estaba vestido con una camiseta de color mostaza y un pantalón negro ―Shiba-Sama, he traído a esta joven, quien dice estar...

―Bienvenida, Fū-San, soy Shiba, actual líder de Kusagakure, por favor, perdona si nuestro Shinobi tomó te llevó por caminos raros ―dijo Shiba, para luego mirar al Shinobi, quien no entendía nada ―Les dije que habíamos llegado a un trato con Taki, para que nosotros hospedáramos a Fū-San ―el Shinobi se asustó.

―Lo… lo lamento, Shiba-Sama, yo no sabía que…

―Silencio ―dijo Shiba con una voz tan fría, como macabra, que provocó que el Shinobi se orinara en los pantalones― **Shōton: Garasu Nadare no Jutsu (E. Cristal: Jutsu Avalancha de Cristal)** ―movió su brazo y para sorpresa de Fū, un montón de cristales lanzaron al Jōnnin por la ventana. Lejos de resultarle macabro o asustarse, a Fū incluso le resultó gracioso ―Perdona por eso. Como ya te lo han comunicado indirectamente, soy Shiba, actual líder de Kusagakure. Desde hoy, vivirás en la zona norte de Kusa, no te preocupes. Tendrás un tutor, quien te ayudará con tus Jutsus y demás ―ella asintió ―Kazami-San, ven por favor ―Un Shinobi de cabello negro con un tupé, de ojos negros, piel blanca, vestido con una chaqueta negra de cuello alto, un pantalón negro y sandalias negras, se presentó ante su líder ―Por favor, lleva a Fū-San a su vivienda, desde mañana comenzarás a entrenarte a fondo, Fū-San y para eso, tendrás a Kazami-San.

―Hai ―dijeron ambos, mientras que se retiraban.

― _La guerra parece estarse complicando_ ―pensó Shiba.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Fū y Kazami llegaron al lugar donde comenzarían a entrenar, a Fū se le iluminaron los ojos, al ver al equipo Kaida entrenando― ¡Increíble! ―gritó, haciendo que ellos se detuvieran.

―Hola, Kazami-San ―dijo Kaida con una sonrisa.

―Kaida-Sama ―dijo el Jōnnin, mientras que Fū mostraba respeto, doblando su espalda ―Lamentamos interrumpir, pensábamos entrenar aquí.

―Oh, adelante ―dijo Kaida, sin borrar su sonrisa ―Adelante, no hay problema. ¡Chicos, vengan! ―los Chūnnin's se presentaron y mientras que ayudaban a Fū, también entrenaban. A Naruto no le costó mucho saber que ella era una Jinchūriki, principalmente porque Ritsuko llegó y lo dijo el voz alta, tomando a la niña como si fuera su sobrina o algo así, dando inicio con el ejercicio de control de Chakra, pero ya el control de Fū era sencillamente perfecto, así que pasaron a caminar sobre el agua, pero lo que la joven vio como algo fácil, pronto se complicó, cuando Kazami pasó a enseñarle su estilo de Taijutsu y tenían que luchar sobre el agua.

Naruto, quien poseía Fūton, le enseñó un par de Jutsus de su arsenal, comenzando a ver a Fū como una especie de hermanita o como su sobrina, para gran alegría de Ritsuko y Natsumi.


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **16**

 **:::::**

Mientras que las aldeas fortalecían a sus Shinobis con cientos de entrenamientos, se intentaba que todo siguiera igual y que los Shinobis (incluyendo los Jinchūriki's) siguieran realizando misiones, para mantener a flote las aldeas.

―Gracias por venir tan pronto, Kaida ―dijo Shiba, al equipo de la Jōnnin ―Existe un equipo de Nukennin, denominados como "Coraza", quienes están aterrorizando al pueblo de Tsuki no Kuni, un pueblo turístico y necesitan de nuestra ayuda. No sabemos cuántos son, pero… se cree que podrían saber algo sobre Akatsuki, necesitamos que traigan al menos a uno de ellos con vida.

―Hai, Shiba-Sama ―dijeron los miembros del equipo, antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin.

―Tengo un mal presentimiento ―admitió Shiba, preocupando un poco a los ANBU's que le protegían.

 **::::::::::::::**

El Equipo de Kaida, utilizó el White Drive de Naruto, para poder correr hacía el lugar, donde se llevaría a cabo su misión. Encontraron que Tsuki no Kuni, la cual era denominada por Muneate, pues no había nadie en las calles o eso creyeron al principio.

― ¡Detrás nuestro! ―gritó Karin,

Naruto sacó un pergamino y sonrío, al pensar en su entrenamiento con las ranas― **¡Fūinjutsu: Kaeru no Yōroi! (Jutsu de Sellado: Armadura de la Rana)** ―el pergamino, materializó el Chakra de Naruto, creando una Rana de Chakra de color aguamarina, que detuvo una lluvia de Kunai's.

― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** ―exclamaron Karin y Kaida, arrojando cada una, una ráfaga de fuego, que hizo que unas sombras se movieran rápidamente.

Ante el equipo, aparecieron 3 personas: 2 mujeres y un hombre.

El hombre era alto y flaco, llevaba un chaleco Jōnnin de Iwa, su bandana rasgada y en sus manos un par de Katanas.

Toneri dio un paso al frente ―Tú y yo, flacucho ―Toneri y su rival, desenfundaron y chocaron espadas.

― **¡Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Ráfaga del Dragón Negro)** ―gritaron las mujeres, arrojando un par de dragones de hielo negro.

― **¡Fūka Hōin! (Método de Sellado de Fuego)** ―gritaron Naruto y Karin, sacando un par de pergaminos y arrojando una ola de fuego, que derritió los dragones de hielo.

― **¡Hissatsu Hyōsō! (Lanzas de Hielo Muerte Segura)** ―atacaron nuevamente, ocasionando que cientos de lanzas surgieran del suelo y fueran hacía Naruto y Karin.

― **¡Hyōma no Bakudama/Suiton: Shuriken no Jutsu! (Esfera Explosiva del Demonio de Luz/E. Agua: Jutsu Shuriken)** ―Naruto y Karin atacaron por dos flancos: Naruto desde el aire y Karin desde el suelo.

― **¡Hyōton: Hyōryūheki! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Pared de Hielo)** ―sus enemigas trataron de protegerse, con una doble pared de hielo, solo para que explotaran y quedaran inconscientes.

Toneri bloqueó a su rival, solo para recibir una patada que le sacó el aire de los pulmones y caer hacía al suelo, adolorido. Su rival se acercó a él para matarlo, solo para que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa y luego su cabeza se dividiera en 2, verticalmente, por obra de la Shiro-Hebi de Naruto ―Gracias por eso, Naruto ―dijo Toneri con una sonrisa, mientras que su compañero rubio le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

―De nada ―dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, antes de mirar al sujeto contra el cual, luchaba su madre y ver como estaba a punto de perder, así que se cortó la palma de la mano y la extendió hacía su rival― **¡Hachidori no Hassha! (Proyectiles de Colibrí)** ―Naruto lanzó 3 esferas de sangre, recubiertas de fuego, acabando en una explosión.

―Maldita sea ―dijo Karin. El equipo de Kusa se reunió con la chica. Ante ella, habían aparecido un gran número de enemigos.

―Ataquen con todo lo que tengan ―ordenó Kaida, los Chūnnin's asintieron y realizaron sellos de manos― **¡Katon: Yagura no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Pedernal Yagura)** ―la Kaguya arrojó una chispa, la cual provocó una explosión.

― **¡Futton Dan: Shōdō! (Bala de E. Vapor: Impulso)** ―exclamó Karin, fusionando su Katon y su Suiton, antes de arrojar una esfera de vapor, que quemó a sus enemigos.

― **¡Sawarabi no Mai! (Danza de Helecho)** ―exclamó Toneri, colocando sus manos en el suelo y provocando de cientos de huesos surgieran del suelo, empalando a sus enemigos.

― **¡Hakuma no Gekikō! (Furia del Demonio de Luz)** ―exclamó Naruto, arrojando un rayo de luz. El dolor fue como ser quemados y al mismo tiempo sus cuerpos atravesados.

Los aldeanos sobrevivientes del país, salieron de sus hogares, encontrándose con los cadáveres apenas reconocibles de aquellos que habían causado su sufrimiento y agradeciendo al equipo de Kusagakure.

 **Una sombra, vigilaba todo desde lo alto, creyendo que Karin y Naruto no lo habían visto, pero Naruto podía hacer algo más que solo percibirlo, logró verlo con su Yoakegan.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **17**

 **:::::**

En So no Kuni, se encontraban un par de criaturas humanoides discutiendo. Una de ellas tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, no tenía rasgos en sus cuerpos que le diferenciaran como humano. El otro humanoide era de piel negra como la noche.

―Ese era el Jinchūriki de Kyūbi ―dijo la criatura blanca temblando, aun podía resentir el poder del Jinchūriki.

― **Sí, lo era** ―aseguró la criatura negra, en un estado similar a la de su compañero.

― **Pero su poder…** ―replicó la otra criatura.

―Te… te entiendo ―dijo la criatura negra ―Su poder no era el de un Jinchūriki, era distinto y por mucho: era más poderoso. Algo aquí carece de sentido, es un Jinchūriki, pero…

― **La presencia era suya, pero no había rastro alguno del Bijū** ―dijo la criatura blanca.

Ninguno de los 2 Zetsu's sabía que pensar o qué hacer. Se fusionaron y desaparecieron hundiéndose en el suelo, para volver a Amegakure y poner a Pein y a Tobi al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

En el Myōboku, Minato observaba a Kaito y Saori, realizar la práctica para el Senjutsu, mientras que Bunta los atacaba con una vara, cuando estaban por transformarse en sapos.

El líder de los sapos estaba muy preocupado, pues el Chico de la Profecía, ya no lucharía a su lado, no sabían si defendería el mundo Shinobi o si solo le interesaría mantener Kusagakure a flote.

Ese era el problema, que se presentaba con Kaguya Naruto: no saber lo que haría a continuación: podría bien intentar ayudar a los Jinchūriki's en el nombre de Kurami o podría encerrarse en Kusagakure, dejando que el conflicto entre las Shinobi Godaikoku y Akatsuki estallara y que su aldea saliera bien libraba.

― **Ya vengo** ―dijo Bunta saltando, yendo en busca de Gamamaru.

― **Sé porqué has venido** ―dijo Gamamaru, al ver a su hijo menor entrar en el santuario.

― **¿Y entonces?** ―preguntó el sapo de piel rojiza, al anciano. Estaba desesperado. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía como proceder.

― **Kaito-Kun ha aceptado aprender Senjutsu y defender a Konoha** ―dijo Gamamaru.

― **¡PERO NARUTO…!** ―intentó gritar Bunta, siendo silenciado por el Instinto Asesino del anciano.

― **Puedes culpar a Jiraiya-Chan, por eso** ―dijo Gamamaru, abriendo sus ojos y mirando a su hijo directamente a los ojos ― **Jiraiya-Chan trató de traerlo por la fuerza y combatieron. Tenemos suerte de que fracasara o sino, Naruto-Chan seguramente podría haber invocado a los zorros y a las ranas y a saber si estaríamos aquí. Él no confía en nosotros y quizás jamás lo haga.**

― **No puede ser** ―gruñó Bunta.

― **Continua entrenándolos a ellos** ―dijo Gamamaru ― **Equilibraremos la balanza, quizás no a nuestro favor, pero evitaremos que todo caiga, por culpa del error de Jiraiya** ―Bunta asintió y salió, para continuar el entrenamiento de los hijos de Minato. Gamamaru suspiró ― **Lo lamento tanto, Hagoromo-Chan** ―se giró y detrás de él, habían **6** pergaminos, los movió en una secuencia exacta, haciendo que el espaldar de piedra, se moviera y él entró en una cámara secreta, llegando a un manantial, logrando ver las imágenes del futuro, viendo la guerra ser evitada y una masacre sin presentes, oculto bajo el nombre de "4ª Guerra Mundial Ninja" ser evitada ― **No todo está perdido. No señor, no todo…** ―sus ojos se abrieron y una máscara de horror cubrió su rostro ― **Kaito-Kun… No.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que Kaito y Saori aprendían el Kawazu Kumite (Kata de los Sapos), tras sobrevivir al Senjutsu del Myōboku; Naruto estaba entrenando con su equipo, mientras que cientos de imágenes extrañas llegaban a su mente, era un estado mágico, que nunca antes había presenciado, algo similar a su White Drive, pero más… fuerte.

Toneri logró darle un golpe y hacer que Naruto cayera, sobre su trasero.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto-Kun? ―preguntó Karin, mientras que ayudaba a su compañero a ponerse de pie.

―Sí, estoy bien ―dijo él, mientras que su piel brillaba roja.

― _Mierda_ ―pensó la chica, realizando sellos de manos rápidamente ― **¡Suirō no Jutsu! (Jutsu Prisión de E. Agua)** ―El Bakuhatsu no Bushin, explotó, pero Karin salió ilesa.

― ¡Yumi Modo! ―escucharon Karin y Toneri, mientras que las esferas de Chakra iban hacía ellos y los impactaban, haciéndolos gritar.

― ¡ALTO! ―gritó Kaida con una sonrisa, mientras que bajaba del árbol. Karin y Toneri tenían sus **Mahi no Fūin (Sellos de Parálisis)** activados por obra de Naruto y sus **Kage Bushin** , quienes los habían rodeado y derrotado ―Karin y Toneri trabajaron en equipo. Nada mal: Karin y Toneri decidieron ir contra Naruto-Kun, nada mal.

―Gracias ―dijeron ambos.

―Naruto-Kun, no debes de ir solo a la batalla ―dijo Kaida mirando al rubio seriamente.

―No lo hice, Ritsuko-Chan me ayudaba y utilicé todo a mi favor: mi Devil Slayer, el Yoakegan, mi Katon y la Shiro-Hebi ―dijo Naruto indiferente.

―Ni siquiera hiciste equipo con Fū-Chan ―dijo Kaida.

― ¡¿ALGUIEN PODRIA BAJARME DE AQUÍ?! ―Gritó la chica de cabello verde, molesta; estaba atada por una cuerda de sangre, a la rama de un árbol, ya llevaba como 3 horas allí subida.

Toneri tenía su cabello blanco en un flequillo hacía adelante el cual cubría su ojo derecho, el cual permanecía cerrado y sellado, hasta que le hiciera falta. Llevaba una camisa negra y un pantalón azul.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Toneri había perdido el ojo hace ya 3 meses, por una emboscada de parte del Hebi Sen'nin, el cual le había atacado, mientras buscaba el Shikotsumyaku, pero sus compañeros de equipo le habían salvado y había perdido el ojo en la batalla, ojo el cual reemplazaron con un Byakugan, el cual Orochimaru perdió en el escape._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Karin tenía su cabello rojo como siempre, llevaba unos lentes negros, llevaba una chaqueta de color lavanda y una falda negra.

Naruto no tenía un mayor cambio, ahora ocultaba su Yoakegan a simple vista con un lente de contacto, llevaba una chaqueta naranja y un pantalón azul.

Fu empleó Fūton para desatarse, al ver que ni siquiera Kazami-Sensei se dignaba a bajarla.

―Buen trabajo: bajaste por ti misma ―dijo Kazami con una sonrisa, solo para llevarse un golpe de Hitomi.

Fū llevaba su cabello verde menta, atado en una cola de caballo, una camiseta blanca de manga larga, para ocultar su muñequera, la cual era de hecho una lanzadora de Senbon y una falda blanca completaba su vestimenta.

― ¿Porqué entrenamos fuera de la aldea? ―preguntó Fū, tras acercarse a los miembros de su equipo― ¿No deberíamos de permanecer cerca de la aldea, para defenderla?

― _ **Tranquila, Fū-Chan**_ ―dijo Hitomi, desde su interior ― _ **Kusagakure está cubierta por 2 barreras contra intrusos y tenemos información sobre ellos, gracias a los Kitsunes de Naruto-Kun, ¡digo! De Neechan.**_

―Si algo ocurre, seré el primero en enterarme ―dijo Naruto, Fū asintió.

―Ya hicieron que yo me preocupe ―dijo Kaida ―Andémonos con cuidado: seguiremos entrenando en Tani no Kuni ―todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacía la aldea.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Kaito-Kun! ―gritó su madre, alcanzándolo en la cima de una meseta.

― ¿Llegaron? __―preguntó el joven.

― ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ―preguntó Saori― ¿Y que estamos haciendo…? ―Kaito señaló en una dirección en particular y ella, junto a su madre miró: eran cientos de carros con jaulas.

― ¿Qué es todo esto? ―preguntó Kushina, mientras que Minato llegaba en un destello.

―Los últimos 2 años, se han estado dando muchas alertas de secuestros ―explicó Kaito de brazos cruzados ―Por ello. Le pedí a Bunta-Sama que vigilara o algo así y… me trajeron hasta este punto. Además: puedo sentir a Sasuke, junto a Kabuto y Orochimaru. Están aquí.

― ¿Aun estás pensando en cumplir la promesa de esa zorra? ―preguntó Saori enfadada con su hermano, pues Sakura siempre había tenido ojos para Sasuke, pero en algunas misiones, posteriores al examen Chūnnin, en las que su equipo y el 7 habían realizado juntos, Saori había tenido que dormir con Sakura, escuchando a la chica de cabello rosa masturbarse, mientras que susurraba el nombre de su Niisan, Saori aun se preguntaba por qué no le hizo caso a la Inner Saori y mataba a Sakura, para quedarse con su Naruto-Oniichan, la próxima vez que se encontraran y reclamarlo como suyo, aunque también tendría que matar a Karin y…

―Sasuke es un Nukennin y por consecuencia Sakura también lo es ―explicó Minato, asustado a Saori, quien no lo sintió llegar.

― ¿Cuál es tu plan, Kaito-Nii? ―preguntó Saori enfadada, aunque aquello claramente era una operación de secuestro, los mismos secuestradores se contaban por miles y necesitaban refuerzos― ¿En serio Sasuke y Sakura está aquí?

―Lo están ―dijo Kaito, concentrándose, para adquirir el Senjutsu ―Niisan lo hace ver más fácil.

―Lo que tu hermano usa, es magia ―dijo Kushina. Segundos despues, el Modo Sen'nin de los Sapos se activó en Kaito, quien empleó **Fūton** en sus pies para volar, por encima del campamento.

― **¡Senpō: Fūton: Ōdama Rasengan! (Arte Ermitaño: E. Viento: Gran Bola Esfera Espiral)** ―gritó Kaito, acabando con el factor sorpresa y cayendo sobre el campamento, mandando a volar a un grupo de Shinobis de Oto, antes de formar un par de Fūton: Rasengan y literalmente mandarlos a volar y con ellos a varios enemigos.

― ¡KAITO-BAKA! ―Gritó Saori, activando su Modo Ermitaño y bajando de la colina, preparándose para emplear el Kawasu Kumite. Los enemigos se acercaron a ella y usaron Jutsus de sonido, típicos de Otogakure― **¡Fūinjutsu:** **Onpa no Kyūshū** **! (Jutsu de Sellado: Absorción de Ondas de Sonido)** ―un sello apareció ante Saori, absorbiendo el Jutsu de su enemigo.

Mientras que Minato empleaba el Hiraishin, combinado con su Fūton: Rasengan, despidiendo a cientos de Shinobis de Otogakure.

Pronto, la familia se deshizo de los secuestradores y liberaron a los secuestrados, quienes salieron corriendo del lugar, mientras que seguían a Kaito, dentro de una especie de mina, hasta llegar a la base de Orochimaru, donde un par de Shinobis salían para intentar interponerse en el camino de Kaito.

― **¡Rasenrengan! (Esferas Espirales en Serie)** ―exclamó el chico, colocando ambas manos hacía el frente, convocando un par de Rasengan y mandándolos a volar.

―Que interesante que vinieran, Kaito-Kun, Saori-… ―pero Kabuto fue atrapado por Kushina y sus cadenas, antes de ser crucificado por las mismas.

― **¡Ninpō: Fūinjutsu:** **Chēn kara yari made** **! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu de Sellado: De la cadena a la lanza)** ―las cadenas se convirtieron en lanzas y se separaron de Kushina ―Tu y yo tendremos una conversación.

―Se perderán ―advirtió Kabuto sonriente.

―No lo creo ―dijo Minato con una sonrisa, deteniéndose y devolviéndose, para pararse junto a su esposa y mirar a Kabuto― ¿Cómo logró Orochimaru escapar del Fūinjutsu de Naruto y sus amigos?

―Ese fui yo ―dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa ―Tan fácil, como quitar un Kunai.

―Pues, no tendrás la misma suerte ―dijo Minato, sacando un Kunai.

 **:::::::::::::::**

Kaito y Saori mataron a un grupo de Iryō-Nin, encontrando a Sakura, la cual estaba sobre una camilla. Tanto la Haruno, como la camilla estaban cubiertas de sangre, los Namikaze abrieron sus ojos, al ver como su antigua compañera de generación estaba viva gracias a un fluido blanco y raro que le era dado intravenosa, mientras que sus órganos estaban guardados en frascos.

―Voy por Okasan ―dijo Saori, Kaito asintió.

―K… Kaito… ―susurró Sakura, el Namikaze se acercó a ella, con lágrimas en los ojos ―Yo… lo lamento… tenias… tenias razón ―fue Sakura quien derramó una lagrima ―Di… dijiste… que Sasuke… no me amaba y… que… sufriría si iba con él… ―Kushina llegó algunos minutos despues, lo que para Kaito fueron horas. La Uzumaki había visto horrores en la 3ª Guerra, pero lo que le habían hecho a Sakura, era simplemente terrorífico.

―K… Kuchiyose no Jutsu ―exclamó Kushina, haciendo que Shima apareciera, tras explicarle la situación, la sapo hembra actuó tan rápido como pudo, literalmente abrió a la adolescente e introdujo sus órganos de nuevo, para luego cauterizar las heridas. Sakura deseó hablar, pero se desmayó ―Yo la sacaré de… ―El Chakra de Kaito aumentó y activó el Modo Sen'nin.

―Sasuke… voy a matarte ―gruñó el joven, antes de ser acompañado por Saori, en busca del Uchiha. Kushina salió de la cueva con el Hiraishin y volvió a Konoha, para luego devolverse al lugar, solo para encontrar el campamento destruido, mientras que Minato sacaba grupos enteros de secuestrados, usando el Hiraishin. A la lejanía, en lo que parecía ser los escombros de una construcción, Kushina sintió dos fuertes presencias, así que literalmente, voló hacía el lugar, solo para encontrar a Kaito atravesado por el Chidori de Sasuke, el Uchiha sonrío al tener el Mangekyō Sharingan, solo para sentir como la vida se le escapaba, y sujetar con ambas manos su garganta, al ser cercenada por un Kunai de Saori.

La Namikaze creó un Suiton: Rasengan y decapitó al Uchiha, antes de llorar sobre el cadáver de su hermano.


	18. Las Nubes se Disipan

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **18: Las nubes disipan**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina derramó lágrimas, al ver a su pequeño de rojos cabellos con la mirada perdida, tendido en el suelo y con un agujero en su pecho.

― ¡MALDITOS SEAN! ―escucharon. Era Orochimaru quien claramente no estaba nada feliz, al ver el cadáver del Uchiha.

― ¡TÚ! ―gritó Kushina, desplegando su instinto asesino, Orochimaru se asustó, ante el Chakra y la sed de sangre que desprendía la Uzumaki y pensó en escapar, comenzando a hundirse en la tierra― **¡Aku Tsuin no Jūin! (Sellado Maldito del Gemelo Malvado)** ―Kushina fue rodeada por un aura blanca, Orochimaru fue rodeado por un aura negra y ambos realizaron los mismos sellos de manos.

― _Es como ese maldito Kagemane de los Nara, pero… más aterrador_ ―pensó Orochimaru, mientras que era obligado a realizar ciertos sellos de manos, además de que su piel comenzaba a ser cubierta por sellos rojos, los sellos pronto parecieron hacer "presión" sobre su piel, quedando bajo la piel misma, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse negro, como si fuera víctima de congelamiento, sus brazos, estaban comenzando a presentar claros síntomas de gangrena, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Kushina dejó de concentrar Chakra, Orochimaru cayó al suelo, Minato selló el cadáver de su hijo y el cadáver del Uchiha.

La familia se retiró de vuelta a Konoha.

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Amegakure**

 **::::::::::::::::**

―Y dime Zetsu, ¿Cuál es ese poder en posesión del Namikaze? ―preguntó Pein.

― **Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos** ―dijo Shiro Zetsu ― **Pero es muy poderoso. Además: hemos comprobado que se trata del verdadero Jinchūriki, en lugar de Namikaze Kaito y Namikaze Saori.**

―Valdría la pena investigarlo ―dijo Konan, todos la miraron ―Si dices que tiene un poder, entonces necesitamos investigar de que poder se trata, antes de atacarlo.

― **Hyūga Hisao jamás volvió, seguramente lo asesinaron en su ataque a Kusagakure, así que ahora estará más atento** ―señaló Kuroi Zetsu. Necesitaban investigar. No podían volver a atacarlo, solo porque desearan a Kyūbi o porque desearan deshacerse de una fuerza mayor y que atentaba contra sus planes, necesitaban información sobre él.

Pasaron 2 noches y una carta llegó a Kusagakure, era para Naruto, quien la recibió en el buzón de correo y entró en la casa para leerla.

 _Querido Naruto._

 _Te escribe tu madre: Kushina._

Naruto frunció el ceño ante tal descaro.

 _Tu hermano Kaito falleció, durante una misión._

 _Vamos a enterrarlo en 2 días. Entiendo que la situación no es la mejor y que tus ánimos, seguramente quieran mantenerte lejos de Konoha, pero por favor, no culpes a tus hermanos, por algo en lo que ellos no tuvieron como elegir. Fue decisión nuestra y sé que no tuviste la mejor de las relaciones con tus hermanos, pero te pido que vengas a despedirte, por favor._

Naruto suspiró y quemó los bordes de la carta, pensó, suspiró nuevamente y dejó la carta sobre la mesa.

― ¿Ocurre algo, Niisan? ―preguntó Fū.

―Cada día ocurre algo, sobre todo con Akatsuki ―dijo Naruto.

―Sabes de lo que hablo ―dijo Fū, parándose ante su hermano ―No necesito mi habilidad como Sensor Emocional, porque puedo verlo, estás tensó ―le pudo las manos en los hombros.

―Aja ―dijo el Kaguya, con ánimo de perro. Fū tomó la carta y la leyó, siendo presa de la tristeza.

―Iremos ―preguntó.

―Hi no Kuni y Tani no Kuni son países aliados, pero no es lo mismo entre Konoha y Kusa ―señaló Naruto, Fū se limitó a lanzar un bufido. Si había algo que le molestaba de su hermano, era cuando usaba "ese" tono.

―Aun así, deberíamos de ir o al menos enviar un par de Kage Bushin, aunque sea por respeto ―dijo Fū.

―El respeto es para los Samuráis, nosotros…

―Somos Ninjas, si ya entendí ―dijo Fū, poniéndose de pie y yendo a la cocina.

― **¿Te importaría dejar de comportarte así?** ―pidió Kura enfadada, cosa que Fū escuchó.

―Bien, me iré a disculpar con Fū-Chan ―dijo el Kaguya rubio.

― **No** ―dijo Kura, deteniéndolo tras colocar una mano en su pecho ― **No con Fū, sino con Kushina y los Namikaze. Entiende que fue cosa de Jiraiya y a él ya le diste una paliza** ―sonrío.

―Me falta darle una paliza a Minato, por obedecerle ―dijo Naruto sonriendo con sorna.

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntaron Fū, Hitomi y Kura. Naruto suspiró.

―Falta casi una semana ―dijo Naruto, realizando el sello del carnero ― **Neiri no Jutsu (Jutsu de Sueño)** ―El Kaguya quedó dormido.

― ¡Oye! ―gritaron las 3 mujeres, pero ni modo.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

El rubio despertó tras una semana, le costó un poco acostumbrarse o bueno, fue cosa de hacer tronar sus huesos, debido a la mala posición. Se bañó, se vistió y encontró a las chicas y a su madre vestidas para la triste ocasión, desaparecieron en un Shunshin y se encontraron con Shiba, a la salida de la aldea. Realizaron un segundo Shunshin, para aparecer ante las puertas de la aldea de Konoha, Shiba presentó la invitación y les indicaron el camino al cementerio, cada uno dejó una rosa blanca ante la lapida de Kaito, rindieron respetos al difunto y oraron a Shinigami, todo muy normal.

Naruto se dejó abrazar por Saori y Kushina, el rubio suspiró y les acaricio la espalda, reconfortándolas. Además de prometer que vendría de visita. Tras eso, salieron de Konoha, para volver a Kusa.

― ¿Ya ves? ―dijo Fū con una sonrisa de burla ―Todo fue rápido y bastante normal.

― **No fue normal** ―contradijo Kura ― **Solo… fue según las normas de un entierro.**

―Espero y se encuentre en el paraíso ―dijo Naruto, para luego tomar su Shiro-Hebi y ponerse a entrenar.

:::::::::::::::::

Zetsu hizo un recuento de daños: Hisao estaba muerto, Sasuke también. Ahora mismo, Hidan y Kakusu estaban de camino a Iwa, para hacerle frente a Roshi en Iwa.

Decidió no asustarse. Decidió ser paciente, ya había esperado varios milenios, esto era lento, pero estaba seguro que él lograría su objetivo… Su hermano.

Zetsu sonrío.

Quizás Pein podría ser la respuesta, con el Camino Preta, él podría absorber el Chakra, la esencia de los Bijū's y luego encerrarla en el Gedō Mazo, pero había un problema: ¿Cómo convencerlo?

―Necesitamos un cuerpo mejor que el actual ―dijo Kuroi Zetsu.

―Suenas como Orochimaru ―dijo Shiro Zetsu.

―Madara también tenía el Rin'negan ―dijo Kuroi Zetsu, sin escuchar a su mitad ―Pero todos los órganos del cuerpo humano se pudren tras la muerte… aun así, quizás quede algo.

―Oye… ―dijo Shiro, al ver que Pein y Konan estaban escuchando a Kuroi murmurar.

―Podría ir, tomar el Rin'negan de su cadáver y aprender a usar el Gakidō, para luego ir de Jinchūriki en Jinchūriki y robar su Chakra ―dijo Kuroi ―Así, reviviría a Kaguya-Okasan.

―Oye esto es importante, es Pein ―dijo Shiro.

―No me… ―fue todo lo que pudo decir Kuroi, antes de que la base explotara y Zetsu con ella.

― ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ―preguntó Pein, el enmascarado llegó en ese momento.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó el enmascarado llegando y teniendo que tomar una pose de batalla, al ver a Konan con su mano alzada.

―Ambos nos traicionaron ―dijo Konan ―Y todo para conseguir a los Bijū's y su Chakra.

―Ese es el plan Konan ―dijo Tobi ―Con su Chakra, Nagato podrá emplear el Rin'negan a todo lo que da y hará que este mundo evolucione… en un mundo de sueños eterno, donde todos conseguiremos lo que deseamos.

― ¿Quién es Kaguya? ―preguntó Pein.

―Vaya… veo que nuestro sucio secreto fue descubierto ―dijo Zetsu, antes de realizar el sello del carnero, dejando a los 3 sorprendidos por el despliegue de Chakra y segundos despues, su piel se volvió gris, mientras que esa misma piel se convertía en ceniza, dejando ver a un hombre de piel blanca, peinado, aun estaba vestido con la túnica de Akatsuki, pero era muy raro ―Entrégame tu Rin'negan, Nagato.

―Olvídalo ―dijo Nagato, listo para la batalla con el Tendō.

―Creo que ya no haces falta ―dijo el enmascarado.

―Morirás, Madara ―dijo Konan.

En lo profundo de la base de Akatsuki, el Nagato original, realizó sellos de manos― **¡Senpō:** **Kassei-ka: Kizuato no Jutsu** **! (Arte Sabio: Jutsu Vitalización Cicatrización)** ―todos sintieron el Chakra de Rikudō y vieron como la base era destruida, como toda Amegakure comenzó a temblar y los aldeanos y Shinobis corrían.

Nagato llegó junto a Konan, mientras que los cadáveres que habían sido sus Rikudō caían al suelo.

― **¡Kami Shuriken! (Shuriken de Papel)** ―exclamó Konan, dejando ir cientos de papeles.

― **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó el enmascarado, dejando ir un dragón elemental, que quemó los papeles de Konan.

― **¡Fūton: Reppūshō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Violenta Palma de Viento)** ―exclamó Nagato, transformando el dragón de fuego, en un vórtice de fuego, que su enemigo tuvo que esquivar.

―Tu batalla es conmigo, no con él ―dijo Zetsu― **¡Doton: Doryūsō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Picos de Tierra)**

― **¡Kami Shuriken! (Shuriken de Papel)** ―exclamó Konan, mirándolo como si no fuera nada y lanzando cientos de Shuriken's contra el Ōtsutsuki.

― **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** ―exclamó Zetsu, alzando un muro delgado. Se confío y no creyó que Konan pudiera cortar su muro de tierra con simples papeles, pero lo hizo― ¡Maldición! ―se hundió en la tierra, antes de ser asesinado.

― **¡Katon…!** ―pero el enmascarado fue detenido por cientos de receptores negros, teniendo que usar el Kamui y su intangibilidad para esquivarlos y no salir herido.

― **¡SHINRA TENSEI!** ―exclamó Nagato, arrojando a su enemigo al otro lado del campo de batalla, se veía asombrado.

― ¡¿CÓMO ATRAVESASTE EL KAMUI Y LLEGASTE HASTA MI?! ―Preguntó asombrado, solo para darse cuenta de que le estaba dando información a su rival ―Creo que tendré que jugarme el todo, por el todo.

―Eso parece ―dijo Nagato, mientras que los otros Pein llegaban.

― **¡Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan no Jutsu! (Jutsu Secreto E. Madera: Jutsu Nacimiento de un Mundo de Arboles)** ―exclamó el enmascarado, alzando un bosque.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―exclamó la Pein femenina, haciendo que un rinoceronte destruyera el bosque.

― **¡Suiton: Sansei Ame no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Lluvia Acida)** ―exclamó Zetsu, ya cansado de todo ese juego, provocando la lluvia.

― **¡Kami Dōmu no Jutsu! (Jutsu Cúpula de Papel)** ―exclamó Konan, solo chasqueando sus dedos. Los papeles le obedecieron al instante protegiéndolos a Nagato y a él.

― **¡Shura no Kō! (Ataque Ashura)** ―exclamó Nagato, usando el Shuradō y atacando al enmascarado, su cabeza se abrió expulsando un laser. Mientras que Zetsu pereció bajo la lluvia, tratando de matar a los 3 humanos y agotando su Chakra, por querer intensificar la lluvia.

La lluvia se detuvo y el enmascarado apareció detrás de Nagato, su máscara estaba rota y mostraba un ojo en blanco y en el otro el Sharingan, usando una Katana, apuñaló al pelirrojo, solo para que este se girara y resultara ser Tendō, el enmascarado provocó un agujero negro, del cual no pudo escapar con el Kamui y el cual destrozó sus huesos, mientras que Nagato y Konan, lanzaban un sinfín de etiquetas explosivas y sellos, logrando sellar a Tendō y destruirlo, seguramente también podrían matar al enmascarado, pues era imposible que sobreviviera a la presión ocasionada por un agujero negro y solo fue cosa de causar una explosión aun mayor.

― ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ―preguntó Nagato.

Konan sonrío ―Ambos sabemos que no podíamos confiar en él, así que… estuve preparando un total de quinientos millones de sellos explosivos y los guardé… en un sello en mi pecho ―Konan se abrió la camiseta, mostrando su pecho sin ningún pudor a Nagato, pero pronto se sonrojó al notar como su compañero de ojos lila, observaba fijamente sus grandes atributos y no el complicado trabajo de Fūinjutsu impreso allí. Por tal motivo, la mujer golpeó a su compañero en la cabeza ―Baka-Hentai.

―Yo no te pedí que abrieras tu… ―ahora fue un gancho, el cual lo mandó a volar.

―En fin: necesitaba que los papeles recibieran un gran estimulo de Chakra constante, así que los preparé desde entonces ―dijo Konan sonrojada, ambos vieron como Amegakure, aun trataba de entender la destrucción.

―Ya fue suficiente de jugar a ser dioses ―dijo Nagato mirando la aldea y luego suspirando ―Ahora: preocupémonos por ser humanos ―la chica asintió y caminaron hacia la aldea, mientras que todos les hacían reverencias, cosa que era muy rara, pues (supuestamente) nadie conocía a Nagato, ni sabían que él era Pein, llegaron a donde estaba el Gedō Mazo y Nagato realizó sellos de manos― **¡Gedō Mazo: Kai!** ―Ichibi y Gobi fueron liberados ―Lo lamento.

― **Humano** ―dijo Gobi ― **Si bien, planeabas reunirnos a todos, para luego resucitar a Okasan y a Obachan, podemos ver como combatiste a Zetsu-Ojisan y como decidiste dejar de ser manipulado, has tomado las riendas de tu propio Nindō y espero que esto siga así** ―Nagato asintió a las palabras de la yegua ― **Otosan no solo fue poderoso en términos inimaginables, sino que fue un pacifista. Reconstruye tu aldea y llévala a un mejor mañana, con la ayuda de tu Rinnegan.**

―Pero yo ayude a todo esto, yo sembré las semillas de una guerra… ―pero Nagato fue interrumpida, por la aparición de un fantasma de Chakra: era la silueta de un hombre de cabello largo y en mano llevaba un Shakujō.

― **Uzumaki Nagato** ―habló el fantasma ― **Enderezaste tu camino, derrotaste a Zetsu-Otōto y salvaste a mis hijas. Gracias. Ahora, necesitas decidir qué hacer con tu vida, necesitas escuchar tu corazón y no escuchar a otros. Si necesitas un lugar, donde comenzar, entonces ve a Kiri y pide un barco, navega hacia el norte y llegaras al continente de Ishgar, allí podrás buscar tu hogar, lejos del Chakra y en un lugar lleno de magia.**

―Rikudō-Sama ―dijo Konan impactada. Tanto como el propio Nagato, el fantasma de Chakra desapareció y con él, las Bijū's.


	19. ¿Final?

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **19: ¿Final?**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Antes de realizar su viaje por fura del continente, con la bendición de Rikudō de alcanzar la paz, Nagato realizó un Fūinjutsu antiguo, acercándose a una de las paredes de su antigua torre e imprimiéndole Chakra y sangre. Era un círculo, con runas apuntando al norte, sur, este y oeste; había sido colocado hace ya varios siglos, cuando las aldeas estaban más unificadas y servía para hablarles a sus aliados de aquel entonces, antes de que comenzaran las guerras y la actual guerra fría ―Soy Nagato ―habló él al sello, sabiendo que los Kages y lideres menores le escucharían ―Soy un… Shinobi de Amegakure. Me complace decirles, que… aquella aldea que ordenó ese asalto de anoche, para destruir la base de Akatsuki, merece una felicitación de todos nosotros, pues todos están muertos ―dijo, ninguno de los Kages o líderes podía creerlo, ¿los Akatsuki ya no existían?, necesitaban mandar a los mejores ANBU's a investigarlo ―Gracias, por eliminar a los más peligrosos Nukennin del continente. El ataque fue no solo efectivo, sino que lograron eliminarlos mientras ellos dormían, hicieron lo que yo mismo, había buscado hacer por varia décadas ―los Ninjas Sensores, demostraron que no había mentira en las palabras del tal Nagato, el sello de comunicación dejó de brillar, la comunicación se cortó y todos los lideres y Kages dieron una única orden: «Vayan y confírmenlo», sus Shinobis acataron las ordenes.

― ¿Ya vienen? ―preguntó Konan.

―Así es, nosotros tenemos que irnos. Lo que encontrarán, serán los cadáveres de los demás y… ―dijo Nagato se quitó su capa, bandana y anillo, dejándolo en el suelo ―Nuestros distintivos ―Konan asintió, lo imitó y se colocó una capa negra menos formal, Nagato hizo lo mismo, ambos amigos corrieron fuera del país, tenían la promesa de una nueva vida.

Pasarían casi 2 horas, para que llegaran los ANBU's y confirmaran la muerte de los Akatsuki.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::**

En medio de la oficina del Hokage, Minato vio aparecer a Naruto por medio de un Shunshin.

―Tienes permiso para ir y venir de Kusa a Konoha, sin ser tocado políticamente por ninguno de mis…

―No vengo, porque no me apetece ―dijo Naruto a su padre, haciendo que el corazón del rubio mayor se estremeciera. Al parecer, no podía borrar su error y eso provocó que su hijo odiara Konoha ―No iba a venir al entierro de Kaito, porque ni siquiera llegué a conocerlo. No llegué a ser cercano con ninguno de los Shinobis o aldeanos de tu aldea, excepto a cuando me golpeaban y Lucifer-Sensei me salvó al haberme entrenado para usar magia ―Naruto suspiró, dejando ir su enojo. Eso no le funcionaria a Minato.

― ¿Qué piensas del mensaje? ―preguntó Minato, cambiando drásticamente la conversación.

―Los ANBU deben de estar volviendo en estos… ―la puerta se abrió y entró Kushina, quien al ver a Naruto, comenzó a caminar para abrazarlo, pero el rubio liberó su magia, haciéndola retroceder y volvió a centrarse en su padre ―Que te lo diga Kushina-Sama, pero… pienso que ese tal Nagato, pudo haber sido un miembro de Akatsuki, quien entró en la organización tras ser engañado o quizás tendrían a alguien especial para él, secuestrado y lo obligaban a acatar sus órdenes. El lugar muestra que ocurrió una batalla y encontramos un fragmento de una máscara naranja ―Minato y Kushina se tensaron― ¿Qué ocurre? ―Minato se puso de pie y agarró el objeto

―Esa mascara, perteneció a uno de los miembros más… extravagantes de Akatsuki, nadie podía tocar a ese tipo, literalmente, al atacarlo lo atravesaban ―dijo Minato.

―Ese sujeto, fue quien sacó de mi interior a Kyubi ―dijo Kushina con una mirada sombría ―Estuvimos… contigo… casi 4 horas, hasta que…

―Jiraiya llegó con la profecía y se fueron, lo sé ―contó Naruto ―Kura-Chan ya me ha ayudado a ver mis recuerdos más distantes o... "más tempranos"

―Naruto ¿esa tal Kura, es acaso una Yamanaka que vive en Kusa? ―preguntó Minato extrañado, Naruto lanzó una risilla y sonrío. Junto al Kaguya, se formó un tornado de fuego y de él, surgió una mujer de cabello rojo largo, ojos azules y Kimono negro.

― **Hola tomatito, ¿Qué cuentas?** ―preguntó la chica burlona, dejando impactados a Minato y Kushina.

―Kura-Chan se… curó de aquello que Madara le haya hecho cuando la controlo, para luchar a su lado, durante la batalla en el valle del fin ―dijo Naruto.

― **Madara no tendría por qué haberme invocado, solo Uzumaki Ashina, el Uzukage contemporáneo a Hashirama y Madara, podía invocarme debido a mi amistad con el clan, pero Madara robó algo de su ADN y me invocó él, para luego usar su Sharingan sobre mi y luchar a su lado contra Hashirama. Tu estúpido Shodaime me dominó con su Mokuton, Madara escapó y luego tomó a mis hermanas para usarnos como monedas de cambio** ―relató Kurami ― **Mito me encerró dentro de ella, luego fue Kushina y al final Naruto.**

―Bien yo me retiro, necesitamos encontrar a las Bijū's que solían estar selladas por Akatsuki, para orientarlas ―dijo Naruto, saliendo de la oficina junto a Kurami, en un Shunshin antes de que el Yondaime y su esposa pudieran reaccionar. Encontrar a Saori (Sanbi) y a Midori (Rokubi) no fue tan difícil, pues Kurami podía sentirlas y guió a Naruto.

Encontrarse con su hermana Kitsune fue algo que ninguna de ellas se esperaría, la Kitsune convenció a la Babosa y a la Tortuga de acompañarlos a Kusagakure, donde estarían a salvo, gracias a la aldea, su vasto conocimiento en Fūinjutsu y su barrera. Ambas aceptaron y Naruto les colocó un Fūin que enmascararía su Yōki, solo sería cosa de comportarse como humanas.

Pasaron los años. Kaguya Naruto a sus 36 años, era el líder de la más poderosa aldea menor, Kusa se fusionó con Ame y Taki. En todos esos años, él llegó a enamorarse no solo de Kurami, sino que encontró espacio en su corazón para Saori, Midori, Natsumi y Karin.

Para asegurar la alianza con Konoha, Naruto se casó con su hermana Saori, ninguno estaba muy convencido al inicio, pero dejaron de verse como hermanos y el amor surgió entre ellos de una forma tan exponencial, que incluso se preguntaron si no sería obra de algún Jutsu.

El rubio llegó a tener un hijo con cada una de sus mujeres a las cuales aprendió a amar por igual y respetarlas.

Lo ocurrido con Akatsuki, hizo que las aldeas que tenían algún Bijū, vieran el error de tener Jinchūriki's como armas o protectores, tratándolos como humanos y maldiciendo el alma de Hashirama, pues él fue quien repartió a los Bijū's entre las aldeas. Naruto proveyó a las aldeas, con su propio sello de des-sellado, algunas Bijū's habían hecho amistad con sus Jinchūriki's y se quedaron como guardianas de sus aldeas, otras se unieron a Kusa, con las restantes Bijū's que habitaban esa aldea.


End file.
